100 Fics for Fortune
by esompthin
Summary: Angry with all the UST in his life, Sam asks Gabe to do something about their brothers. The angel takes it a step too far and sends Dean through 100 destiel fanfics until Dean realizes that he should definitely make out with Cas. With the ghost of Charlie as his tour guide, Dean has to kiss 100 different Cas's before he can go home.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel appeared in front of the waiting hunter.

"You prayed?" The archangel smiled.

Sam grabbed him by the shoulders. He was at his wit's end. If he had to listen to one more half-assed "No homo!" excuse he was going to die.

With wide eyes, he hissed, "I need your help!"

Gabe held up his hands, trying to calm the distraught moose. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Sammich! What's wrong?"

"It's Dean!" Sam hissed, glancing at the closed door of his room.

The vaguest hint of concern was laced through Gabe's voice. "He okay?"

"No. Well, yeah. He's fine. But he's dumb. Really dumb. And gay." Sam was speaking quickly, words tumbling out of his mouth.

Gabe blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the problem was here.

"...So?"

"So he won't just make out with Cas already and it's driving me insane." Sam said slowly through clenched teeth.

Realization dawned on Gabe. He's witnessed first-hand the stupidity that was their brothers. Nodding, Gabe stepped away from the man.

"Don't worry. I got this." Gabe disappeared without another word. Sam half expected to hear Dean suddenly screaming in horror or anger, but the bunker was silent.

Sam blinked and Gabe appeared again.

"Okay, wait. What's the name of your ginger friend? Gay, dead, likes Harry Potter?" Gabe asked.

"Charlie?" Sam wondered what this had to do with Dean not growing a pair and asking Cas out.

"Sure. What's her last name?"

"Bradbury."

Gabe grinned, snapping his hand, "Cool. _Now_ I got this."

He disappeared again.

Sam eventually found himself suffocating with UST. Not his UST, of course. Dean and Cas's UST. His eye was twitching and he was _this close_ to slamming his head against the wall.

Every time Cas tried to get close, Dean would push him away. His brother was so focused on being "manly" that he wouldn't just _kiss Cas already_.

Dean was sitting on the couch, with Cas right next to him. The angel left no space at all between the two, their sides pressed together. Cas was staring blankly at the TV, occasionally his eyebrows would twitch in confusion, but he didn't comment. Dean was trying very hard not to squirm. Sam watched as Dean's fists closed tightly, ensuring that he didn't reach out for the angel. Dean glanced over at Cas every two seconds, like a nervous child. Sam was going to scream.

For his health, Sam looked away. It seemed like as soon as his eyes left the scene before him, Cas let out a surprised gasp.

"Dean!?"

Sam looked up to Cas standing in front of the couch, eyes wide. Sam's heart almost stopped in his chest when he realized Dean was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes to find a familiar pair staring right back at him.

"Oh, thank god." Sam sighed, leaning back. "Are you alright? You just collapsed suddenly!"

Dean groaned and sat up. Nausea ran through him in waves. He blinked rapidly as his vision cleared. Something was...off.

Sam looked normal enough, his brows close in worry and confusion. Dean looked around the room. It was soft. Cushy. And _bingo_. Dean found what was wrong.

"Where's the bunker?" Dean asked, suddenly on guard.

Sam stared at him, "The...bunker?"

"Yes, Sam, the bunker. Why aren't we in it?" Anger spiked through Dean as he looked around the room. They were just in the living room, relaxing. Dean was watching TV and Sam was reading a book. The last thing he heard before everything going black was Cas yelling his name.

"Cas." Dean said, "He might know-"

"Cas? The landlord?" Sam asked, his eyebrows drawing even closer.

Now it was Dean's turn to be confused. "What? No. Cas the _Cas_."

"Dean, are you alright? You're starting to worry me. Did you hit your head?" Sam's fingers found the back of Dean's head, trying to find a bump or bruise.

"Alright, screw this." Dean grumbled, pushing away from his brother. He stood up, looking around the room. They were in a livingroom. Pictures of him and Sam and their - dead - friends were hung on the wall. A nice sofa was pushed against the wall and two doors lead to what Dean assumes is their bedrooms. Something pulls at Dean's stomach. Slowly, he makes his way past Sam to the window. With a slightly shaky hand, he pulls back the curtain.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight.

Cars zoomed by far below, the soft hum of it and the occasional horn could be heard. Buildings stretched up to meet the clouds. He was in a city, a city he's never really been in before. Dean looked back at Sam.

"Are we in…?" He didn't even know which of the many busy metropolises he was in. There weren't any distinguishable buildings in sight.

"New York?" Sam said, looking at Dean like he was an idiot, "Where we've been living for three years?"

Dean's feet started rapidly speeding him around the small apartment, looking for a weapon, "What the hell is... I'm not- this isn't a djinn world is it?"

Sam slowly picked up his phone, moving as if Dean was a rabid animal. "You don't drink."

Dean snorted, "Not djinn, then."

Sam started to dial a number, stepping away from him.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked, pulling open the kitchen drawers until he found a big enough knife.

"Bobby. I'm telling him you're sick; you can't take your shift." Sam said, "And then I'm taking you to the doctor."

Dean fished out his own phone from his pocket. It's shattered screen looked back at him. He jammed his thumb into the power button, giving up when nothing happened.

"Yeah, like hell you are." Dean grumbled, "Where's the nearest library?"

Wracking his mind to figure out what happened, Dean pulled the door open and was greeted with icy blue eyes. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the shorter man.

"Hello, Dean."

Sam called from back in the room, "Hey, Castiel? Can you keep an eye on him? He's been acting… _weird_."

Cas nodded and Sam smiled his thanks, stepping into what Dean assumes is his bedroom. His 'Hey, Bobby' was cut off as he shut the door behind him.

"Are you feeling alright, Dean?" Cas asked, eyebrows knitting in concern.

Dean looked Cas up and down. He looked so _normal_. Human, actually. Cas looked comfortable in his own skin, like he wasn't smashed inside a too-small vessel. His trench coat was gone and the sight of it - or lack thereof - made Dean uneasy. Cas reached forward, trying to press his hand against Dean's forehead. Dean leaned back, and he instantly regretted the reaction when he saw the hurt look on Cas's face.

"If this is about last night…" Cas lowered his voice, his eyes pained, but serious.

"What? No. What happened last night?" Dean didn't know what this Cas was thinking.

Cas's expression hardened, "I know you may not …. _share_ my opinions on what happened last night. But that gives you no right to pretend it didn't happen."

Dean stared at the other man, bemused and dumbfounded. He shook his head, figuring to ignore whatever Cas was suggesting. "Tell me, _Cas_ , do you have any mojo in you? Can you help me out with a _problem_ I have?"

Cas's face went through a flurry of expressions that finally ended with confusion, "Are you talking about drugs?"

Dean rolled his eyes, deciding he won't be able to be vague about this.

"So you're not an angel? Do you know what's going on here? Where's the bunker? Why are we in New York? Why doesn't Sam know anything?"

"Sam knows a wide variety of things, Dean. He graduated at the top of his class." And, God, that was such a _Cas_ response, but it's obviously not _Cas_.

"Hey, bitch!" A voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. Dean looked over Cas's shoulder and felt his heart stutter to a halt.

His mouth went dry and his hands started to shake.

"C-Charlie?" Dean whispered, eyes wide.

The ginger woman stepped forward, standing right behind Cas, she bowed extravagantly, "The one and only!"

Cas glanced behind him, trying to see what Dean was looking so emotional over. He looked back at Dean, he took a deep breath.

"Okay. I think it's time you sat down."

Cas was pushing Dean back into his apartment, leading him to the couch. A firm hand on his shoulder had Dean sinking down into the coushines. He blinked rapidly as Cas went into the kitchen.

"Cool, huh?" A voice next to him made him jump. Dean turned to find Charlie sprawled out on the couch next to him.

Dean looked back at the closed door. Charlie hadn't followed them in. "You're a… ghost?"

"Kind of." Charlie wrinkled her nose. "But considering that this isn't real, I'd go more with helpful spirit from beyond."

Dean leaned closer to her, lowering his voice, "So, you know what's going on?"

Charlie nodded, "Oh, yeah. And let me tell you, it's actually pretty funny."

Cas returned then, holding out a glass of ice water. He sat down next to Dean, Charlie just barely scrambling out of the way. With a soft smile, he handed Dean the glass, "Here."

"So, he can't see or hear me." Charlie said over Cas's shoulder, a sly grin on her face. "And, uh, you're in a different universe, of sorts."

Dean glared at her for a second, but stopped as soon as he saw Cas's upset expression.

"I'm just trying to help, Dean." Cas said, voice low. He shifted away from the hunter slightly, eyes staying trained on the floor.

"I…" Dean mumbled, trying to come up with something to say.

Charlie leaned back on the arm of the sofa, a wide grin on her face. "Remember how Chuck wrote those books about you and Sam?"

Dean kept his eyes on Cas, but he nodded slightly, "I know."

Cas's shoulders lost some of their tension, he asked, almost quietly, "So, are we… alright? Even after… everything that's happened?"

Charlie kept grinning, "Well, people wrote some stories about those books. It's called fanfic. Remember the wincest thing Sam found?"

"Yeah…" Dean glanced at Charlie and then back to Cas. He tried hard to keep his expression from looking too worried. He's anticipating the worst. Anything involving Chuck's books is automatically going to be painful.

Cas looked down again, his hands wringing each other incessantly. "That didn't sound all too convincing."

Dean wanted to swipe that pained look off of Cas's face immediately. He just had no idea how to do it. What was going through this Cas's mind? Dean placed a hand on Cas's knee without thoroughly thinking it through. Cas looked up, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well, you're stuck in them." Charlie continued to explain. "And the only way to get out-"

"Dean?" Cas was leaning forward now and Dean could feel his nose slide against his own.

Dean's eyes slid shut on their own accord. His hand slid up Cas's knee to his thigh. Dean sighed at the first brush of lips.

"Yeah, basically, that."

* * *

Dean gasped suddenly, his back arching off the ground. He groaned as he tried to remember what just happened. He was with Sam in New York? And then he was about to leave. Charlie showed up… And Cas.

 _Cas._

 _Shit._

Dean shot up suddenly, eyes wide. He looked around the area. Cas was gone. The little apartment he had apparently owned had disappeared. He was on a dark, empty road in the middle of the forest. An abandoned two-lane. Dean slowly stood up, mind racing.

What just happened? Charlie said… She said he was in a _fanfic_. Whatever that meant.

"Charlie?" He asked, looking up to the sky.

"Sup, bitch!" The girl said from behind him. Dean turned around, bright lights blinding him for a moment. It was his Baby, and Charlie was sitting on the hood.

"Get down, you'll dent her." Dean muttered as he stepped up to his car. He ran a hand down her smooth black side, checking inside the car to see if Sam was there. He wasn't; the Impala was completely empty. In both occupants and gas. Groaning, Dean turned to his friend. He had a long list of questions for her. But he couldn't bring himself to say any of them. Instead, the first thing that tumbled out of his mouth was a panicked, "I didn't do that!"

"Do what?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow, "Kiss your best friend? Because you did. Well, he kissed you. But you _definitely_ participated."

"That wasn't my fault- I didn't- I mean, I don't-" Dean couldn't even come up with the words to say, his heart was pounding faster than his mind could think. He was leaning against his baby for support because suddenly he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

Charlie jumped off his car, holding her hands up, "Whoa, whoa. Dean, calm down. No one is going to judge you for that. I'm the only one that'll remember it. You're in a different world now."

"What?" Dean gasped.

"Like I said, you're in a fanfic. The only way to get out, is to kiss Cas. You kissed him, so now you're in a _different_ fanfic." Charlie was quiet now, voice calming, "That Cas is gone. He doesn't actually exist."

Dean's eyes flicked back and forth between both of Charlie's trying to figure out what that meant. Finally, all of his thoughts turned back to one sole person. "Gabe."

"Yeah. Gabe." Charlie shrugged. "He came into my heaven and told me this is my mission from God. I gotta help you through all these fics."

"This is bullshit." Dean hissed, anger burning inside him. "I didn't mean to- to- _you know_ and I _won't_ be doing it again!"

Charlie sighed, "You will if you want to get back home."

"Whadda mean? He won't let me out until I kiss his brother? That's sick. This is all sick." Dean was almost spitting now. He couldn't believe- if Sam had seen that, if _Dad_ had seen that-

"Here's what he told me." Charlie said, keeping herself calm in the face of a furious Dean. "One hundred kisses, one hundred fics. Then you can go home. You got one down, ninety-nine to go."

Dean thought for a moment, watching her, "And… when I go home… Sam and Cas won't…?"  
"They have no idea what's going on. As far as they know, you could be being tortured right now."

The hunter snorted, "They wouldn't be wrong."

Charlie gave him a disbelieving look. She shook her head and gazed out at the empty, winding road before them. "This fic gets really racy really quick. I'd kiss him and get it over with."

Dean looked down the same road she was, wondering what that meant, "What do you-" When he looked back at Charlie, she was gone. "-mean?"

After a few moments, Dean figured he might as well get to walking. Owls hooted in the trees above him and the cicadas were chirping loudly. The air was thick, having just finished raining. He was lucky his clothes weren't sopping wet. He doesn't know how long he's been walking, but the sound of tires on wet pavement made him stop and look back.

Blue and red lights started flashing and Dean _prayed_ that he hadn't done anything illegal recently in this world. The cop car stopped a little in front of him and soon a man was climbing out, shining a flashlight at him.

"Hello." The cop said, "Dean?"

Dean took a hesitant step forward, "Yeah?"

"Your brother called. You haven't gotten home yet. Is everything alright?" The cop lowered the light slightly so it wasn't glaring into Dean's eyes. Dean sighed softly and walked up to stand next to the cop.

"Yeah, yeah. My car just ran outta gas and then there was that storm…" He was hoping that sounded like a reasonable timeline.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? Your brother said he called over and over."

"It broke." Dean said simply, pulling out the still crumbled phone.

The cop nodded, gesturing with the light, "Was that your Chevy back there?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, figured I'd just walk the rest of the way."

"Why don't I just give you a ride?" The cop gestured to his car. "I was headed that way anyway. And it's about to storm again soon."

Dean nodded, figuring it was better than walking for another few hours or so. He didn't even know where to find Sam. They each climbed into the cop car, and it was only then did Dean get a good look at the guy.

"I'm Officer Novak." The cop held out his hand and Dean could only stare.

"Cas?" He gasped, awkwardly remembering to shake his hand.

Cas smiled, ducking his head, "Well, yes. When I'm off-duty."

Cas is a police officer. Cas is in a tight uniform with a shiney badge. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Dean sat in silence, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Cas was a fucking cop. As they drove down the empty road, small patters of rain plonked down on the windshield. Cas quickly had to turn on the windshield wipers to their fastest setting but it just kept pouring down harder and harder. Dean couldn't even see the lines on the road.

Cas slowly brought the car to a stop. He peered through the glass, trying hopelessly to see past the rain.

"I don't think the bridge up here is passable." He murmured, "It's low and floods easy in the rain."

"Right." Dean said, "I knew that."

He didn't know what made him say that. Something inside him told him to sound smart around Cas. He felt like an idiot anyway. Cas climbed out the car, saying, "I'll be right back," and disappearing into the water.

Dean jumped as a voice from the back said, "When you gonna kiss him?"

"Charlie!" Dean hissed, turning to look at her. "How does this _fic_ end?"

Charlie pouted, "Firstly, don't say 'fic' like it's something _bad_. Secondly…." She hesitated.

"Charlie…" Dean growled warningly.

"It goes 0 to 100 real fast." Charlie warns, "When he gets back in the car y'all do the frick frack."

Dean choked on his own spit. " _What_?!"

"It's hot, too." Charlie comments casually. "Cas uses his belt to-"

" _Charlie!_ " Dean was shaking, his heart pounding blood into his bright red face. " _That is_ not _going to happen!"_

Charlie's trying hard not to laugh, Dean can tell, "Then kiss him and you'll go to the next fic."

Dean makes a frustrated whining noise. He can't kiss Cas again. That's not… He just _can't_. It's not _right_.

"It's either that or get caught with your pants down. Literally." Charlie says and then disappears. Dean doesn't have any time to think it over because the next second a sopping wet Castiel is climbing back into the car. His hair is stuck to his face and his clothes are weighed down by the water.

"This storm is biblical." Cas mutters as he throws his hat into the back seat. He glances at Dean and says, "I hope you don't mind, if I stay in these clothes I'll die of hypothermia."

Dean can only watch, eyes wide as Cas starts to unbutton his shirt. Cas threw that into the back as well. Dean blinked rapidly, sucking in a breath. Cas's shirt was white and soaked from the rain. Dean could see Cas's nipples, hard from the cold, and every single bump of his abs. Cas, oblivious to Dean's staring, cranked the heat up and rubbed his hands together.

"If only there was a faster way to get warm…" Cas mumbled, shivering harshly.

Dean's watched plenty-a pornos to know _exactly_ where this was headed. Without thinking twice, he took Charlie's advice. He grabbed Cas's drenched white shirt and pulled him closer. He smashed their mouths together, shuddering at the cold wetness of _Cas_.

* * *

Dean woke to a harsh jab in the side. He jerked upward, rubbing his eyes.

" _Dean_." Cas was hissing at him. Dean nodded, still confused from being zapped through fictional literature. God, his life was weird. "If you're not going to take this tutoring seriously, then I'm not going to keep wasting my time on you!"

 _Really_? A high school story? Dean didn't even graduate high school. Why would these sick fucks put him back in it and then _read about it_?

"High school love stories are awesome." Charlie said, appearing on the other side of the table. "It's puppy love. What's better than that?"

" _Anything_." Dean hissed, glaring at the ghost.

Charlie shrugged, "Kiss him and go to the next one."

Dean sighed, turning to look back at a confused and annoyed Cas. Dean blinked a few times, taking all of the other boy in. He was younger, obviously, to fit the high school setting. His hair was a goddamn mess, even more than the real Cas's is. And, Jesus, his eyes were so clear; like wide gleaming crystals. Dean's heart stuttered as he leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. Cas gasped and Dean found himself behind pushed forcibly back.

Dean lost his balance and tumbled out of his chair. He sucked in a breath, eyes darting up to look at a red-faced Cas. He was breathing hard, and Dean suddenly felt like shit because he could see tears forming in Cas's eyes.

Keeping his voice low, because they _were_ in a library, Cas hissed, "I will _not_ be another _tally_ on Dean Winchester's scoreboard."

Dean's eyes flicked to Charlie who looked almost as heartbroken as Dean felt. "...What?"

"I-I have to go. Please study your notes." Cas grabbed his bag and left quickly, not looking back.

Dean slowly pulled himself up off the floor, watching as Cas disappeared behind the bookshelves. Feeling lost and more confused than ever, he looked over to Charlie. He repeated, "What?"

Charlie sighed, "You're a bit of a slut in this fic. Um… Cas had a crush on you and everyone knew it. He thinks you're just using him."

Dean frowned to himself, "'M not a slut…"

His friend shrugged, "You do sleep around a lot."

"It's not a _crime_." Dean glared at her.

"I think you're focusing on the wrong thing. You're kiss number three just stormed away from you." Charlie pointed out. "Luckily for you, this fic ends with a kiss, so you just have to-"

"Are these _actual_ stories?"

"Yeah. People _actually_ wrote these. Fans of Chuck's work."

" _Why_?"

"Dean. Seriously."

"Have you _read_ all of these?"

Charlie bit her lip. "Weeeeell…."

"DUDE!"

The librarian came by and _shhh'd_ at Dean. The hunter sighed and muttered out an apology. Once the librarian left, he turned back to the ghost, "So what do I do now?"

"You see him again tomorrow. At school." Charlie replied casually, "But I don't think you should just _go for it_ again. Cas might actually slap you."

"Then how am I supposed to kiss him?"

"Seduce him."

Dean froze in spot. It took a few minutes for his mind to catch up with that. By the time he opened his mouth to retort ' _No!',_ Charlie was gone. With a huff, Dean grabbed what he figured was his backpack and headed out to the parking lot.

It actually wasn't that hard to fall into step of this world. He found the address of his home scribbled on the back of a scrap of paper in Baby's glove box. There was another address, but it was scribbled out. They must move around another lot in this world.

Dean went back into the library and punched in his address into a computer. With freshly-printed directions, he headed home.

Sam was there, young and chubby-faced. Dean took a moment to just watch his little brother as he diligently worked on his homework.

"Dude." Sam said, no looking up from his homework, "Stop staring. S'weird."

Dean smiled to himself and reached over and ruffled Sam's hair. "You're weird."

"Jerk!" Sam shouted, pushing Dean's hand away. He pouted as Dean laughed. This he could do. This was so familiar, it gave Dean a warm haze in his chest. His mind drifted to late nights on the road, of the cool fall air pushing through rolled down windows, of legos and army men. Sam squirmed under his gaze, "Why'ya smiling like that? Did you finally kiss Cas?"

Dean physically jerked back, mind snapping to the present, "What?!"

"C'mon, Dean. I'm not a kid, and I'm not dumb. I know you love him." Sam was grinning as he added, "Anyone with eyes could see that."

Dean tried to push the words out - ' _No I don't!'_ \- but they wouldn't form. Something deep in his gut wouldn't allow him to say those words, because a little part of him doesn't believe their true. He slumped against his chair, letting out a long breath.

"He ran off." Dean admitted, quietly. He rubbed his face with his palm, trying to sooth an oncoming headache, "Pushed me away."

Sam's expression softened considerably, "No," he said quietly, "No he wouldn't do that…"

"Well, he did." Dean grumbled, glaring at his little brother. It struck him with just how _real_ this all felt. If Dean cleared his mind for a moment, he wouldn't think he's in some other dimension because of an asshat archangel. It felt more like he was back in time. Switch Cas for a pretty girl and he's pretty sure this conversation has happened before.

"But he loves you." Sam said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Dean shrugs, his voice painfully honest as he mumbles, "Not so sure about that one, kid."

The rest of the day went by easily. Dean made them dinner - grilled cheese - and finally dragged Sam to bed. The morning was just as easy to go through. Sam was running around, making sure he had everything, while Dean grinned, relishing in the nostalgia of it all.

"So which way is the school?" He had a pretty good idea from last night, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Sam just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Left, Dean. Turn left."

Dean decided he'd grab Cas the first chance he got. Sam left to meet up with a pretty blonde girl and Dean stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Sam." He called. His brother turned to look back at him and slowly walked back.

"What?" He looked annoyed at being interrupted. He kept looking back over to the girl, who was waiting patiently.

Dean licked his lips, biting back a grin. "Who's that?"

Sam looked down to hide his pinkening cheeks. "No one. Her name's Jessica."

Dean couldn't hold back his smile now. His eyes flicking over to Jess. God, that's Jess. Actually Jess. These writers - teenage girls, is what they really are, but whatever - have given Sam another chance. Maybe they weren't so bad.

"Awesome." Dean said, feeling almost giddy for his brother.

Sam just gave him an odd look, slowly backing away, "You're being weird, Dean."

"Shut up. Go to class." There was no bite in his voice. How could he, when Sam turned and smiled so shyly at Jess and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

A tuff of messy black hair caught Dean's attention. He started after it, weaving between people. Cas was just about to leave his locker when Dean caught up. He grabbed Cas's arm to keep him in place, out of breath, he stopped just a little too close to Cas. The other boy had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Hello, Dean." He said, cold and detached.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." Dean said, because he's sure that does deserve an apology. "I didn't mean to, like, offend you or whatever."

Cas looked like he was trying hard not to smile, "That was possibly the worst apology I've ever heard."

Dean smiled sheepishly, "I'm not too good at 'em."

"Maybe I should tutor you in that as well." Cas said, tipping his chin up in a challenge. Dean was grinning widely now, because this Cas was a little shit, wasn't he?

The words spilled out of his mouth on the back of a laugh, riding the joy out into the air, "If it means I get to see you more, then there's a lot I need to learn."

It must've been the wrong thing to say because Cas's muscles stiffened up and he took a small step away. He looked down and his hands drew close to himself.

"I-I have to go." He said, turning to walk away.

Dean was _not_ going to actually go to class in a high school _again_. He needed that kiss, damn it! So he reached forward and pulled Cas back again.

"Hey, listen, I-" He started, but Cas interrupted him, voice emotional.

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

Dean blinked hard, feeling like the floor just fell out from under him and he was tumbling into the darkness. "I, uh-"

"Because if you- if you heard anything about me, it's not... I don't…" Cas's eyes were shining with unshed tears and he kept chewing his lip. His gaze spaced out slightly as he tried to find the right words to say.

Dean gently placed a hand on Cas's shoulder. The smaller boy flinched ever so slightly and Dean almost pulled it away, if it weren't for the low exhale Cas made at the touch.

"Cas, buddy, I…" He knew what he was supposed to say here. It was the sappy dramatic moment in chick flicks with the warm music and the slow zoom in and all the girls in the audience hold their breath. He was supposed to confess his undying love here. He was supposed to say, "I love you." but he couldn't force that word out, so what stumbled from his lips were, "I… I think I like you."

Cas snorted, brushing off Dean's hand. "No you don't."

"What?"

"You don't _like_ people, Dean. You're the school whore, you take what you want with no regard for what anyone else thinks. You don't _like_ you _use_." Cas looked genuinely furious at Dean's supposed activities.

Anger swirled inside Dean's heart, he crossed his arms, "Excuse me for having fun."

Cas threw his hands in the air, "Is that what _I_ am, then? Just another way to have _fun_? How can you say you like me when you don't even know me?"

Dean huffed out an annoyed breath and sincerely hoped that this Cas and his Cas were mostly the same. He refused to look at the boy as he said, "Your favorite color is that pinkish-orange that the sky has during a sunrise. Your favorite food is burgers, specifically ones juicy ones with lettuce and pickles. No mustard. You want a guinea pig and your favorite animal is bees. You're gorgeous when you smile and you should probably wash that trench coat of yours."

When he finished his eyes flicked to meet Cas's silently daring him to say something.

The kiss took him by surprise. Cas pulled him down and smashed their mouths together furiously. Dean could taste his tears and his lip was soft from all the biting Cas had been doing. Dean pulled the boy closer, pouring everything into his kiss because Cas _had_ to understand. There wasn't anyone else, there never was.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's chest felt empty, like the air was being sucked out of his lungs. But he wasn't panicky about it and it didn't feel painful at all. It was just, weird. His shoulders were weighted down, the muscles pulled tight. He rolled them absentmindedly. Dean looked up to see Cas, sitting cross-legged on a motel bed, surrounded by books and papers.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, trying to figure out what this world was about.

Cas gestured down to the papers around him. "So, what'd'ya think?"

"About what?" Dean asked, picking up an iphone. The background of it was a picture of him and Cas. He was looking at the camera with a confused scowl and Cas was laughing. Dean was wearing the same thing in the picture as he was now. At Cas's amused raised eyebrow, Dean stepped forward and looked at the papers. He rolled his shoulders.

"I think it's a vampire nest. But the victims' stomachs were missing as well as their blood. I couldn't find anything in my dad's journal about this-" He held up a thick leather book and Dean immediately snatched it out of Cas's hand. "Hey!"

The first page had the name scrawled on it, "Chuck Novak", and the date, "November 6th, 1983". Dean skimmed the first page and it told the story of a monster coming in the night, feeding its blood to a baby and burning the house down. Chuck's wife - Becky, gross - didn't survive.

Dean looked up at Cas, eyes wide. The baby that took Sam's place that night, was Cas.

The angel - no, human - in question squirmed.

"Look, babe, be careful with that, it's all I have left of Dad." Cas said, reaching for it. Dean pulled it back, not breaking eye contact. They stared at each other for a tense solid minute. The door opened then, behind Dean. He turned slightly to see Gabe come into the motel room, holding a bag full of something greasy. Charlie's voice was in his ear, telling Dean that this wasn't the _real_ Gabe, so he shouldn't try to kill him. Dean begrudgingly decided to listen to her.

Gabe stopped when he saw the journal in Dean's hand.

"Hey, whoa! Bad angel! Put that down!" He dropped the dinner and jumped at Dean. Dean barely felt the way Gabe pounded his back angrily. After a moment, Dean handed the journal back to Cas, who took it gratefully.

"Baby, I asked you not to touch that. It's important; you wouldn't understand." Gabe grumbled as he picked up their dinner, checking to make sure nothing was smashed, "What're you doing here anyway, babe? I didn't pray for you."

"I did. I needed help with the hunt." Cas replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

Gabe crossed his arms, "You should have told me he was coming. He still can't be trusted on his own."

"I was here. And don't forget who's handprint you have on your shoulder, Gabe." Cas said from behind his hands. "He did save you from Hell."

Gabe stepped up on his tippy-toes to press a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. "He knows I love him."

He then smacked Dean's ass and winked at him. Dean stared, frozen. His mind was a mantra of ' _wrongwrongwrongwrong_ '.

"He means 'thank you, Dean'." Cas smiled up at him and Dean felt his heart tumble on itself. Now, that, felt right.

"Yeah, no problem." Dean forced the words out of his mouth, eyes flicking low to the floor. He rolled his shoulders again, "So, about this case."

It was vampires, in the end. They were just psycho Satan worshiping vampires that were using the stomachs of their victims as offerings to the devil. Or something. It was actually a lot of fun to fight as an angle alongside Cas. To protect him in ways he couldn't before. To heal him when he was hurt and to smite those that caused that pain.

It was wonderful.

Dean was still feeling the high from the battle when they got to the motel room. He was grinning as Gabe slid into the bathroom to take a shower and Cas slowly pulled his shirt off. He wasn't facing Dean and the hunter - er, angel - could see every ripple of muscle in the angel - crap, _hunter_ 's - back. Dean's mouth went dry and he couldn't find the strength to look away.

Cas turned slightly, his mouth quirked up in the beginning of a word, but it fell instantly, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"What?" Dean croaked. He cleared his throat and nodded stiffly, "I mean, yes."

Cas laughed and Dean almost melted at the sound. The hunter shook his head fondly, "Dude, you suck at lying."

And then he stepped forward, still gorgeously shirtless, and tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong? Your wings bugging you again?"

"I-" Dean didn't know what to say. But Cas was stepping closer still, crowding up to him. Dean stepped back, trying to keep some space between them, but Cas kept sliding closer. Dean felt the bed hit the back of his knees and he tumbled onto it, awkwardly sitting on the edge. Cas smirked down at him, his hand splayed out across Dean's chest.

"We better make this fast. Gabe's showers never last long." He whispered, his eyes ghosting across Dean's face, "Imagine how pissed he would be if he saw his angel with his poor, innocent baby brother."

Dean was frozen, he couldn't get his body to react, he couldn't run or push Cas away or scream. He couldn't lean in or pull Cas closer or moan. All he could do was watch it happen, like a movie, his heart pounding as Cas leaned closer.

"A response would be awesome right now, baby." He whispered, just a hint of concern in his eyes.

So Dean did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and captured Cas's lips in his, feeling the small sigh of satisfaction against his skin.

* * *

There was screaming.

Dean immediately kicked into action, he pushed past some doors, following the sound of the screams. God, it was deafening, so many people, all screaming at once. Dean had no idea what could possibly be happening, but he was already planning ways to help.

His feet led him to a dark, thick curtain. Right as he was about to pull it away, someone grabbed him and he stumbled backwards. Dean twisted in their grip, his arm swinging around, aiming for the person's head.

"Hey!" Someone shouted and there were two more arms on him, grabbing at him.

They ended up restraining him, his arms being pulled behind his back, his head down.

"Let go of me!" He growled. All he could tell was that these guys were big. And wearing all black.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, let him go." Someone was saying, running up to them.

Dean could only see their feet, in bright sneakers that glowed when the person walked.

"What happened?" The person said, their feet shifting and the floor lighting up because of it.

"He tried to grab the curtain, so I stopped him and then he just attacked me." The guy behind him said.

There was a sigh and then the feet were tapping, rhythmically blinking green and yellow lights.

"Let him go, come on. He gets panicky." Dean was starting to recognize the voice as the men behind him let him go. Dean rubbed his wrists and stood up straight, eyes darting around in the semi-dark.

"Go away, go guard some drums or something!" Dean's eyes flicked to who was talking. Gabe, dressed in all black, except for his shoes. He had one of those earphones in one ear and was holding a clipboard. When he finished shooing away the big guys - security guards, Dean realized - he turned to Dean. "You alright? Need some air?"

"There was screaming…" Dean said, pointing vaguely at the curtain.

Gabe grinned, "I know. The crowd is so pumped. And the guys are loving it. They've never performed this well before."

Dean was still breathing hard a little bit and so it took him a moment to put the pieces together. He blinked a few times and then said eloquently, "What?"

"Yeah, exactly. Who knew this lil crappy band would become something people screamed for, right?" Gabe was grinning now, "God, just listen to them!"

The crowd was an audience for a concert, and they were screaming as though they only had seconds left to live. Forgive Dean if he assumed the wrong thing, but no one ever screams for _joy_ in Dean's life. It was only now that Dean could hear the chords of a guitar and the beats of drums over the crowd.

Dean slowly stepped up to the curtain, looking back at Gabe who was smiling at him. Dean gently pulled it back just enough to see the bright lights of the stage. It looked like Balthazar was on guitar, Michael on bass, Lucifer on drums and Cas was singing. In front of them was a sea of people, all screaming and jumping to the beat. Some held signs, others were filming the show on their phones.

Dean pulled away, slipping the curtain closed again. He looked over over at Gabe, who was standing behind him now.

"You gonna go out with them for the encour?" He asked quietly.

"Why would I?" Dean whispered back.

Gabe winked as he said, "Cas would _love_ it." Then he hastily added, "But he knows how you get in front of people, so he doesn't expect you to. There's no pressure."

Dean thought for a second, and a grin slowly spread across his face, "Only if I get to pick the song."

Gabe looked up from his clipboard, "Wait, really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Dean grinned, "Think they know how to play _Ramble On_?"

It was definitely worth it to see Cas's face when Gabe told him that Dean would sing on stage with them. He opened his mouth to say something, but was rushed off to do a quick change by Gabe.

"Make love eyes later, get naked now!" Gabe yelled. He turned to Dean and pulled his shirt up.

"Hey, whoa, what are you-?" Dean started, eyes wide.

"Relax." Gabe muttered, holding something against his hip. He then had two more hands on him, not a security guard this time, but an assistant. They were taping a little black box to him and running a wire up his side. "It's a mic. So we can hear your pretty voice."

The wire went around his ear and ended on his cheek, where they taped it down. A little nub that must be the mic rested near his mouth.

"You ready? Cas is about to announce you." Gabe was looking out at the stage, where Cas was talking and the others were trying to distract him. The audience laughed every time Cas turned around and snapped at them.

And then Cas was saying, "You guys have been such an amazing audience tonight, you're in for a special treat! Somehow we managed to convince Dean to come out here with us!"

The crowd went wild.

Dean had no idea why they did. He wasn't anything special. He could barely sing, if he was being honest with himself. But he rode that high like no tomorrow. Tonight he was a rock God and he was going to sing.

"Go get 'em tiger. Try not to puke on anyone." Gabe said, patting him on the back roughly.

Dean was grinning as he strode out onto the stage. Somehow, the crowd grew louder. Dean squinted against the bright lights, waving at the crowd.

"You sure about this?" Cas asked, voice quiet. Dean nodded, patting Cas on the shoulder, which, for some reason, caused an uproar among the audience.

"Definitely." Turning to the band members behind him, he asked, "How do you guys feel about Led Zep?"

"I'd love to play some. If you two are done confessing your undying love." Lucifer said into his mic. The crowd screamed behind Dean, which the hunter, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. When he looked back at Cas, the other man's face was bright red. Dean smiled at it, enjoying the sight. It's not often he gets to see his angel blush.

Dean quickly schooled his expression and the band started to play the opening riffs to _Ramble On_.

Dean sang out the first lyrics, and was shocked to find that his voice was actually damn good. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he sang along with Cas.

 _Now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song!_

Just for the hell of it, he stripped off his jacket and threw it into the crowd. A laugh bubbled up from in his chest as the girls screamed and clawed at each other to get it.

Cas shook his head fondly, eyes crinkling with joy. Dean nudged him with his shoulder playfully.

This is a dream, he realizes. This will never happen in his real life. And so when the final notes fade out and Cas was saying goodnight to the cheering audience, Dean almost didn't want to go. He could stay here, in this world, for a while. He could sing with Cas over and over again.

But the high of the song and attention made him forget circumstances. He pulled Cas close before he could think twice.

The cheering from the crowd echoed through Dean's mind as Cas's ecstatic kiss captured his attention.

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed, was the dull ache that ran through his bones. Not an unfamiliar feeling; one he's known ever since his first hunting trip. Bruises that haven't healed yet, cuts that just finished bleeding. It's so normal feeling that he doesn't give it a second thought. The only reason he noticed it in the first place was because there was a distinct _lack_ of that dull pain in the last world he was in.

"Hello, Dean." The voice was much more serious than the last time Dean heard it. He looked up, finding Cas on the other side of a doorway. He gestured slightly and said, "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean stepped back so Cas could come into his - he's guessing - tiny apartment. Cas looked around Dean, peaking into the unoccupied rooms.

"She's not, uh, here, is she?" He asked, eyes darting up to Dean's.

"No? No." Dean replied, wondering who ' _she'_ was.

Instantly, Cas relaxed. His shoulders lost some of their tension and he rubbed his face warily.

"Look, Dean…" His voice sounded tired, but when he looked up at Dean again, there was a fire in his eyes. "Jo told me about- she knows that- she saw…"

Cas took a deep breath and Dean was surprised to find the other man's body shook slightly. After a tense minute, he said, voice near quiet, "When were you going to tell me?"

Dean just blinked at him. He was seeing this as an outsider, he had no clue what Cas was talking about.

"I'm gonna need a little context about what we're talking about, here, buddy." Dean said as gently as he could. It must've not been gentle enough because Cas fucking _growled_ and yanked Dean forward by his wrist. Although his grip was loose, Dean still winced at the small pressure Cas put on his wrist. Dean didn't have the chance to say anything, as Cas suddenly pulled Dean's shirt up, exposing his chest.

" _This_ is what we're talking about, Dean!" He hissed. Dean glanced down at his chest and saw gross purple-green bruises coloring his body. Cas was rolling up Dean's sleeve now, revealing distinct finger-shaped marks wrapped around each wrist. Like someone made those bruises while holding his arms down. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes finally lifting up to look at Cas.

"The make up on your face. What's it hiding?" Cas asked.

Dean blinked in surprise, "I-I'm not wearing make up."

Cas pulled his closer, hissing between sharp teeth, "You are, Dean. I can't see your freckles. How big of a bruise is under there? Where is it? Your chin? Your cheek? Did you do the make up? Or did she?"

"Cas, I-" Dean didn't know how to respond. He never expected some silly story written by a teenage girl would be this … _real_.

Cas let go of him then. Like letting the air out of a balloon, he sagged against Dean, eyes closed. "I'm just worried, Dean."

Almost numb by shock, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him close to his chest. Dean's unfocused eyes stared at the closed door behind Cas. He rested his chin on Cas's head and whispered, "I know, buddy."

"You think it's not abuse," Cas continued, voice strained, carefully lowering Dean's shirt, "because she's a woman and you're a man. But it is, Dean. It- it is."

Dean didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, his dad hit him when he was growing up. But that was always because he deserved it. He did something wrong; he said the wrong thing; he put Sam in danger; he wasn't fast enough or strong enough or smart enough. Sure, he had a rough life. But he was never put in a situation like this before. He never had someone care like this before. Dean gently placed his hand on the back Cas's neck, brushing his thumb through the other man's soft hair.

"I'm sorry, Cas." He heard himself mumbled, "Shoulda told you."  
Cas pulled away slowly, his eyes dangerous. "I'm going to make this better. But it has to start with you."

Dean nodded, letting go of Cas. His hands fell limply at his side, "Yeah, okay."

"You have to break up with her. And you have to move out of here." Cas said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Not that Dean would. At this point, he was just amazed by the fury and emotion in Cas's eyes.

"Sure."

"Not 'sure', Dean. 'Yes'. You have to do this." Cas hissed, then quieter, added, "I hate seeing you hurt."

Dean's own voice softened, as if both were afraid of speaking too loudly. "I know, Cas."

"It's not love, Dean." Cas seemed to choke on the words. He swallowed hard, his eyes falling down to Dean's chest. "What she… you two together… that's not love. I could-"

He cut himself off, shaking himself slightly. Dean reached forward, hope and confusion warring in his chest. "You could what?"

Cas let out a shaky breath, "I could show you… what real love is. What it feels like. It's not, it's not pain and fear, Dean. It's…"

Dean's lips quirked up for just a second, because in his world, Cas would have no idea what love actually is. He'd never know- he'd never feel it. Let alone for Dean. And here's a Cas that's so obviously in love with him, Dean could, if he wanted, take up this Cas on his offer. He could be loved by the angel.

"It's warm. And peaceful. And, and _good_." Cas was saying, he looked up at Dean again, fingers carefully reaching forward to touch Dean's shirt. Mindlessly, reaching for him, wanting to draw him closer. "I want that for you."

Dean sucked in a breath and Cas drew back slightly, his fingers never once getting the chance to brush against him. The angel looked down and away again.

"O-of course, it doesn't have to be me. I mean, obviously, I'd help you find a nice girl, one that would appreciate you, because, I'm not, um, female and you don't-" Cas's face was growing red and his eyes wouldn't leave the floor. "You couldn't ever, not for me at least, maybe a more feminine guy, i guess, but, what I'm trying to say is-"

Dean stepped forward then, pulling Cas closer by his stupid trenchcoat, "Cas." He hushed him, pressing their foreheads together, his voice was a whisper, an edge of fear still laced in it, as he said, "I'd want you… only you."

They stared at each other for a long, tense moment. The air around them was electrified and neither could quite remember how to breathe. The kiss came slowly, Cas tilting his head up gently, giving Dean every opportunity to pull away.

Dean didn't.

* * *

He wished he did.

Because if he didn't kiss Cas, then he'd be back in that world. And, really, how many times would Dean be lucky enough to see Cas look at him like that? Like he's something special and precious? Like he deserves to be protected, and anyone that hurts him should be punished.

A man doesn't get that lucky twice.

"Dean? You okay?" It was Sam's voice, and Dean almost sagged in relief when he saw his brother.

He looked good as always, safe and sound. He was packing up a duffle; paused to give Dean a concerning look.

Dean jolted himself back to reality. Or, well, this new reality. A quick look around told him that he was in the bunker, but Charlie sitting on the table, reading a magazine told him he was still in fanfic-world. He gratefully reached for the open beer in front of him.

"Yeah, fine." Dean said, taking a swig.

"You sure you don't want to go on this hunt with me?" Sam asked, "It can, uh, get your mind off things."

Dean swallowed and shook his head, eyeing Charlie wearily. "Nah, someone's gotta hold down the fort."

"...Alright. I'll call you when I get to the motel. It should be quick and easy, just a salt n' burn. I'll be back in three days, tops. Please eat something. And, Dean." Sam sighed as he zipped up his duffle. "Make it easy on yourself and just stay away from the dungeon."

Dean held up three fingers and smiled his most innocent smile, "Scout's honor."

Sam didn't look like he believed him, but he shook his head and left anyway. As the door to the bunker closed, Dean turned to Charlie and tapped on the table.

"So." Charlie glanced up at him, "What's in the dungeon?"

"You're not gonna like it." Charlie warned, setting the magazine down.

"How bad can it be?"

Bad.

It's very bad.

Dean almost swallowed his tongue when he stepped through the doorway. In a circle of holy fire, with a demon trap painted on the floor, tied up in special handcuffs, was none other than-

"Cas?" His voice cracked slightly. The gnawing pain in his gut made him want to turn around and run.

"Hello, Dean." Cas wouldn't lift his head. He was sitting on the floor, hands in his lap. Dean stepped forward slightly, but couldn't get any closer because of the fire.

"What- why are you-" Dean couldn't fathom there being any reason for Sam to lock up Cas. Not, not _Cas_. He doesn't ever do anything wrong. Alright, he does, but never on purpose. He's an angel for fuck's sake!

Cas slowly lifted his head, eyes closed. Dean watched as he tilted his head slightly, eyebrows drawing together.

"Oh, Dean…" He practically purred, "How could you forget about _this_?"

When Cas opened his eyes, Dean stumbled back. In place of Castiel's beautiful ocean blues were black, soul-stealing darkness.

"You're a-a-" Dean couldn't even choke out the word. He stared at black eyes that taunted him.

"What?" Cas asked, batting those horrible eyes, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Dean couldn't help it.

He turned and ran.

Dean found himself in his room, running his fingers through his hair. His heart was pounding and he couldn't sit still. Wearing a trench into his carpet, he kept muttering to himself.

"A demon. Cas is a demon."

Charlie sat on his bed, eyes sympathetic. She didn't say anything as Dean's shaking hands tugged at his scalp. A demon. Everything that's happened, out of everything, Cas being a demon might actually be the worst. He's an angel for fuck's sake. A direct link to God. And now he's tainted with that thick black smoke from Hell.

Dean turned to Charlie, eyes furious, "How did this happen?"

"He died when he was human. Fallen angels don't get to go to Heaven…" Charlie said quietly, not meeting his eyes, "You made a deal with Death, but it, uh, didn't work out how you hoped."

Dean shook his head minutely, taking a staggering step backwards, "I did this to him?"

"Dean…" Charlie sighed, she rubbed her forehead and slowly slid off the bed, "Just, just go and kiss him and leave this world. It isn't a fun story."

The hunter couldn't swallow. Kissing Cas, that's something he's starting to let himself like, but when he's a demon… When he's not really Cas at all…

"I don't think I can." Dean said, "I don't want to see him like that."

Charlie placed a cold hand on his shoulder, washing all the unease from him. "It'll be okay, Dean. He's not real, he's not really Cas."  
Dean was starting to think that might be the problem.

Pouring a bottle of water on a part of the fire, Dean stepped into the demon trap. His mouth was dry and this was the last thing he wanted to do. How could he fix this? How could he help Cas? He had no idea.

"Cas…" He said quietly, kneeling down in front of Cas so they were face to face, "I'm so sorry, I… I didn't-"

The demon looked up suddenly, a wicked smile carving his face, "Dean, Dean, Dean… You've done me a favor."

"I… what?" Dean leaned back on his heels, surprised.

"I couldn't say it before, I was too _scared_." Cas turned his head like a snake, eyes tracking Dean's every movement. He was so sickeningly fluid, like thick black sludge. "Fear is something that left me when you traded my grace for demon blood."

Guilt pounded through Dean's veins, he couldn't look away but he didn't want to see those black eyes on him.

"Unfortunately, so did my love for you." Cas sneered, "How ironic is that? As soon as I have the guts to tell you how I feel… and the feeling's gone."

It was a punch to the gut, his breath was sucked out of him as he saw the pitying look on Cas's face. The demon's eyes flashed blue for just a second, his expression turning soft.

"Oh, Dean…" He cooed, "If only there was someone who loved you."

Dean forced himself to lean forward then, while Cas's eyes were still blue. He winced as Cas bit his lip, laughing into his mouth.

* * *

Dean was breathing hard, jerking awake. His eyes darted around the room, but there was nothing to fear. There were no demons. Dean relaxed slowly, letting himself to sink into the couch he was resting on.

Cas was laying against Dean. They were watching Star Wars. Cas's head was tucked under Dean's, his arm draped over Dean's waist. That trench coat was gone. But Dean couldn't care at all. Dean rubbed Cas's side with the arm that was wrapped around him. This, he could live with. Relaxing, Cas asleep on him, no worries, no demons, no pain and no fear.

But, eventually, he knew he'd have to move on. Go to the next place, next world. He needed to get home. Because, yeah, this Cas was Cas, but he wasn't _Cas_.

They were in a normal house. Dean didn't feel even remotely exhausted. And Cas was so scrawny. This all meant that they weren't hunters. And Cas wasn't an angel. Cas has no idea about their history, their friendship. And he has no idea about this Cas's relation to him. They could be dating, they could be brothers. Anything seems possible at this point.

With this in his mind, Dean gently nudged Cas awake.

Cas moaned in a completely _adorable_ way, and shifted against Dean.

"Whadda want, Dean?" His voice was higher than his Cas's. Dean would miss that deep, throaty tone.

"Hey," Dean whispered, "look at me."

Cas tilted his head up, but kept his eyes closed. "Mmm?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he leaned down and brushed their lips together. It was soft, delicate. Dean sighed happily and Cas froze up.

It wasn't until Cas jerked away, did Dean realize something was wrong.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" Cas screeched, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Cas was standing now. He had catapulted himself off of Dean, forcing distance between them.

"I-" Dean had no idea how to respond. Why wasn't he in a new world? Why was Cas reacting so horribly to this? Did he really not love him here? Was this some punishment for enjoying his time here?

"What the actual fuck?" Cas was saying, still trying to scrap the taste of Dean off his lips. "You- you just kissed me!"

Dean could only squirm. He could feel a deep pull of doubt and shame tug his heart down to his stomach.

When he finally found his voice, it was small, "Cas, I-"

"Cas?" Cas said. Realization crossed his features and he sighed in relief. "Oh, jesus christ."

Dean watched as Cas flopped down on the couch next to him, a tired smile on his face.

"God, you idiot. I'm _Jimmy_." Cas - not Cas - _Jimmy_ said, throwing an arm over the back of the couch, "How long have we been friends and you still mix us up?"

Twins. Dean realized, they must be twins.

Dean laughed awkwardly, still trying to swallow the hurt of Cas pushing him away _again._ "Yeah, sorry, man."

There was a long, tense silence. And then Jimmy tilted his head back, grinning at the ceiling, "Sooo…" He looked back at Dean with a lazy smirk, "Cas, huh?"

Dean felt his face heat up, he squirmed under Jimmy's gaze. "I, uh…"

Jimmy laughed, playfully hitting Dean's arm, "Dude, I don't care. I'm your best friend! Of course I want you to be happy."

Dean relaxed slightly, a smile playing on his lips, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jimmy's expression turned deadly serious in a split second, "But if you hurt my baby brother I'm going to kill you without a second thought."

"I'd never-" Dean's voice cut off as the door opened and Cas slid into the room. Dean sucked in a breath, as his gaze raked over Cas's well-toned body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he has sweat slowly running down his back.

"Speak of the devil." Jimmy smirked.

Cas looked up, his eyes flicking between his brother and his best friend, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Dean said quietly, his eyes not leaving Cas's. They're blue, so gloriously, wondrously blue. He couldn't tear his gaze away from them. God, he missed them. They're so… so _blue_.

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Welp, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Cas snapped out of his daze, looking to his brother, "But, I need to-"

"Can't hear you over me not caring!" Jimmy called over his shoulder as he slammed the door to the bathroom closed, leaving Dean alone in the room with a shirtless, sweaty Cas.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said.

Cas smiled shyly, looking down at his hands, "Hello, Dean… I do believe we already exchanged greetings?"

Dean blushed again, feeling stupid. "I, yeah, we did."

Cas chuckled and Dean looked up at him, grinning. He could do anything, he could say anything, because this Cas wasn't _his_ Cas. So he could say something incredibly honest and stupid like-

"I love it when you laugh."

Cas's eyes widened comically large. "I- oh, uh-"

Dean stood up, his legs shaking slightly as he walked up to Cas, "I… I really love it when _I_ make you laugh."

"Dean?" Cas gasped as Dean's fingers brushed against his arms. Goosebumps formed under Dean's touch.

The taller boy bumped their noses together, his eyes half-lidded, his breath soft as he mumbled, "I'd do anything to keep that laugh on your lips."  
Cas smiled, unsure but hopeful, as he said, "Dean, please don't tease me, if you don't-"

"I mean it, Cas." Dean said, pulling Cas closer to him by his elbows, "I mean it."  
"You… you?"

"Yeah…"

They were staring at each other again. Dean was falling into Cas's eyes, absorbing every fleck of blue and sparkle of grey. Warmth filled Dean's heart as he brushed his thumb against Cas's skin, earning a surprised gasp.

The moment was shattered as Jimmy called from behind them, "Just kiss already!"

Cas scowled at his brother over Dean's shoulder.

Dean was determined to kiss that frown away.

* * *

The world was black.

Dean blinked repeatedly, but nothing happened. There was no light, no color, no shapes… Nothing.

Panic swirled inside Dean, his eyes darting around to try to find out where he was, but he couldn't fucking _see_ anything.

"Charlie?" His voice was soft, not knowing who was around and if they were dangerous or not.

"I'm here, Dean." A voice to his left said. Dean turned to it, but still found nothing. He knew his eyes were open, his fingers gently brushed against his eyelashes. "In this fic, you're blind."  
A shudder ran through Dean's chest, like a cold lightning bolt. "Why?"

"Representation." Charlie replied and he could practically _hear_ her shrug.

"Will you, uh, stay with me? For this one?" He needed his sight, he didn't know how to _not_ have his sight.

A cold hand landed on Dean's shoulder, making him jump slightly, "Yeah, of course. So right now, you're sitting on a couch. Sam is in the kitchen, to your right. He's washing dishes and listening to his ipod."

Dean's fingers felt the soft felt under him, plushy and comfortable. "And… Cas?"

"Works at an ice cream shop down the street." Charlie replied, "You go there almost every day."  
A grin couldn't stay off Dean's lips as he said, "Be honest with me, am I fat?"

"You got some cute lil pudge." Charlie pinched his tummy, making Dean jump.

"You ready to go?" Sam's voice came from his right. Dean turned to look at him, before he remembered he couldn't see him. He imagined what Sam looks like in this world. Is he nerdy? Is he super buff? Is he younger? Does he have long hair or longer hair?

Dean nodded. It was only after he did, he wondered if blind people actually nod. Isn't that a visual cue, something learned and shared through sight? Whatever. He was thinking about this too much. "Yeah."

Charlie's voice said, "Your cane sticky-thing is on your lap. I'll help you as much as I can."

The walk to the ice cream shop took forever. Dean was hesitant about every step he took, even though his little cane told him that he wouldn't walk off the side of a cliff. There was a terrifying moment when Dean had to go down stairs. And his legs were shaking slightly as Charlie had her hand on his back, gently coaxing him forward. Sam asked twice if Dean was feeling okay, but once Dean snapped at him to shut up, he didn't ask again.

When they finally made it to the ice cream store, Dean almost stumbled over the door stop. Charlie caught him and gently described to him the room they were in.

"It's a self-serve ice cream place. So in front of you are the machines that give out soft-serve ice cream. To the left is a huge topping bar. And then next to that is the cash register. There's tables lining the walls and in the center of the room."

Sam's voice was ahead of him, saying, "What are you in the mood for today?"

"Chocolate, I guess." Dean doesn't have ice cream often, so he doesn't have a favorite flavor or anything.

Charlie was gently tugging him forward, and after a moment, Dean's cane hit the back of Sam's shoe. Sam turned - he could hear his shoes squeak against the floor - and leaned closer. His breath ghosting against Dean's cheek.

"Do you want me to fill it up today? You seem a little… off."

Charlie was on his other side saying, "Normally you do everything yourself. But if you want Sam to, he'll get you what you want."

He didn't want to seem incapable, but, frankly, he had no idea what to do. With Charlie's help, he might be able to pass as confident. Something inside Dean just really wanted Sam to take over, before Dean made a fool of himself.

"Hello, Dean." A voice says to Dean's left. Dean internally groans, because, great, now Cas is here to watch this. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Dean knew he had sunglasses on, Sam reminded him to grab them before they left, but he still felt his eyes widen and look desperately towards Sam, or where he thought Sam was.

"Actually, Cas." Sam said, "Dean's been feeling a bit sick lately. And it would be really unsanitary if he touched all the spoons and stuff. We wouldn't want you to have to clean everything. Could you, possibly, help him get his ice cream?"

Dean wanted to kiss his brother right then. What a perfect solution. Cas feels helpful, Sam doesn't have to worry, and Dean won't make a mess. Dean knew he was smiling softly as he bit his lip, waiting for Cas's reply.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Cas said. Dean could hear as gently fumbled for one of the little paper bowls. "Um, what would you like?"

Dean's smile grew wider at the nervous, hopeful, hesitancy in Cas's voice. It sounded so sincere, so damn _cute_.

"Chocolate, please." Dean said. He heard Cas step away and the soft _wurrr_ of the machine as it filled his cup with ice cream. Dean stepped forward slightly, lead by Charlie.

"Is this enough?" Cas asked.

Dean imagined he held out the cup for Dean to see. He snorted as he said, "Well, it certainly _looks_ like enough."

"Oh! Crap! Right! Sorry!" Cas said. The embarrassment in his voice made Dean laugh. "Uh, it's about halfway full, um, like four ounces? It's, um, it's-"

"That's good. Halfway is fine." Dean was smiling as he talked. God. He wished he could see Cas's face right now. It was probably bright red and he was probably looking down at the cup in his hands.

"Ok, ok. Um, would you like some toppings?" Cas asked.

"They got lots of candy, sprinkles, syrups, and fruit." Charlie said. "You want cookie dough or something?"

Dean decided to make it easy on the kid, "How about just some sprinkles and whipped cream?"

Dean was pretty sure Cas just nodded, because he squeaked suddenly and hastily said, "Right, okay."

"I'm glad you're having fun with this." Sam's voice was suddenly in his ear. "When are you going to ask the poor boy out?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed him away. It took him two tries to actually find Sam in order to push him away, but he was sure no one noticed. "Maybe I will today."

Sam snorted, "Sure. And I'm the devil's bitch."

Charlie laughed at Dean's horrified expression.

"You know what? I'll do it. He's this way, yeah?" What did Dean have to lose? He walked forward confidently, or as confidently as he could. He heard a gasp and Sam hiss out a sharp, " _Dean!_ " His cane didn't catch it, he didn't know, couldn't tell, that Cas was a lot closer than expected. And when the other boy turned around, Dean practically ran into him and Cas spilt Dean's ice cream down his shirt. Dean gasped at the cold, sticky substance.

Cas was talking, "Oh, crap, I didn't see you- I mean, shit, I didn't know you were- I'm sorry, hold on, sorry!"

Dean just stood there as he was being wiped down with napkins and damp cloths. Slowly, he reached forward and found Cas's wrist.

The other boy stopped instantly, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Hey, it's alright." Dean smiled, "It's not like I can see how big the stain is, anyway."

"You're wearing a white shirt." Cas groaned, "And now it's a huge chocolate stain on it."

"Doesn't matter. Can I take you on a date?" Dean asked, still determined to shut Sam up. It was silent for a long, long time. Dean's smile slowly fell. He couldn't see Cas's expression, and, really, why would it be a positive one? It's probably a good thing Dean can't see his scowl. He brushed it off, laughing, "So I can spill your drink on your favorite shirt, so it'll be a nice payba-"

"This is your favorite shirt?" Cas sounded miserable at that.

"What? No. Maybe. I don't know." Dean forced himself to smile now, "Would you like to go on a date with me or not?"

"I-I yes, yeah." Cas sounded surprised, "I'd love you- _TO_! I'd love to."

Dean chuckled as he reached forwards. His fingers sound Cas's shoulder, he slid them up until he felt Cas's jaw.

"You have scruff." Dean mumbled.

Cas's voice was near-silent and a bit squeaky with nerves, "I can shave i-if you want."

"God, no." Dean hummed, rubbing his thumb against Cas's cheek. "Feels great."

He's never really gotten a chance to feel Cas's scruffy five-o'clock shadow. Cas sucked in a shaky breath, and Dean leaned forward so he could feel the exhale.

He didn't see it coming - ha - when Cas leaned forward as well and caught his lips in his.

The last thing he heard was Sam dropping his ice cream in shock.

* * *

Dean blinked, happy to see the room before him instead of just darkness. He was in a motel room with cheesy decorations. His knife was in his lap, and he was cleaning it; scrubbing off the dried blood and mud.

Satisfied with his work, he held the knife up in the light and watched it sparkle. The door to the motel opened then and in stepped a busty woman.

Dean held his knife, pointed at her, completely on guard.

The woman barely glanced at him and said, "Chill, De. It's just me."

Dean lowered his knife, taking a better look at the woman. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was taller than any other woman Dean had seen. And she was wearing a familiar plaid flannel. What really made things click was the hazel eyes that looked at him with such familiarity.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He jumped at the sound of his voice. It was much higher than normal. He looked in the mirror and, sure, he looked masculine enough. His hair was short and gelled up. His skin still had a toughness to it that was grown from years of scars and battle wounds. But he had his ears pierced. And very distinctly had grown two new, uh, _attachments_ in his chesticle area.

"Holy shit." Dean whispered.

"Deanna? Are you okay?" Sam asked, stepping up to her sister. Dean reached up and touched his cheek. His jawline was soft and undefined. "Have you been drinking?"

Dean looked at Sam, eyes wide, "We're girls."

"Well, I am. You're... you sure you're okay?" Sam was giving him a concerned look that, honestly, would be annoying on male-Sam, but just looked enduring on girl-Sam. "Do you want me to call Cas? She can see if you're-"

Dean snapped, turning on her, " _She_? Dude, yes!"

Sam gave him another weird look but slid out her phone and called Cas. She told her the room number of the hotel they were staying in, and, "please hurry, it's about Dea-"

She didn't finish the sentence before the familiar beat of wings cut her off.

"-nna."

"Hello, Deanna. Sam." Cas said, she still held the phone up to her ear. "What seems to be the problem?"

Her voice, _God_ , her voice, was low and sultry; smooth and sexy like… like a river of slow moving caramel, mixing with a sweet chocolate waterfall to the soundtrack of Casa Erotica.

Cas's vessel looked a lot like Jimmy's, only, you know, a chick. Her hair was long and flowing down and around her shoulders. She was slightly shorter than her male counterpart, but that only made her seem cuter. Her eyes were bright and wide. Dean knew that if this Cas was in his world, he'd never think twice about how he feels about her. It was just so painfully obvious, watching her eyes flick from Sam to him, that she was perfect. His gut swooped in realization and his heart double-timed it's efforts. It all came down to this: Female Cas is wondrously, addictively, perfectly adorable.

Sam's phone rang again and she looked down at it, reading a text. "Hey, I have to, uh, go. Cas, can you make sure De's not gonna die or something?"

"I will do my best." Cas replied seriously and Sam's plush lips quirked up.

Dean glanced at her suspiciously, "Where you going?"

Sam looked down at her phone again, "Just to, uh, get some food."

"Right now?" Dean glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost two in the morning. Sam squirmed under his gaze.

"I believe Samantha was hoping to have sexual advances with the young gentleman from the library." Cas informed him without a hint of awkwardness. "You may go. I can handle the situation here."

Sam's face flushed bright red, "Thanks, Cas."

The door slammed shut before Dean could stop laughing.

Cas turned to look at him, a confused pout on her lips, "Was I incorrect in my deduction?"

More giggles spilled out of Dean's mouth, he wiped a tear from his face as he looked at Cas's adorable expression. "God, you're _perfect_."

Cas only looked more confused by that, her eyes squinting at him, trying to figure out what she did to possibly earn that praise. Dean stood up from the bed and stepped up to her. There was a bigger height difference between them in this form. Dean brushed a strand of long black hair from Cas's smooth cheek.

"Deanna?" Cas asked, not leaning away, but clearly not understanding what Dean was doing. "Sam said you weren't feeling alright."

Dean shook his head, "I'm fine, Cas. Not as fine as _you_ , though. Damn, Cas, look at you."

The hunter looked Cas up and down appreciatively. Cas's dress pants were switched out for a nice black skirt. Dean wanted to see that blowing in the wind as Cas fought against demons, eyes flashing blue with anger and concentration.

"You… _like_ my vessel?" Cas asked, like the very idea of it was preposterous.

Dean smiled down at her, "Yeah, 'course I do, Cas."

Cas's eyebrows lowered slightly as she said, "You've never showed an interest in my vessel before."  
"Well, maybe I'm looking at it with new eyes." Dean shrugged.

Cas's eyes widened suddenly and she said with realization, "Are you attempting to flirt with me, Deanna?"

Dean laughed and he rubbed the back of his neck. Still smiling, he nodded softly, "I guess I am."

"I would like to flirt back." Cas said shyly.

The kiss was much softer than all the previous ones. There was no teeth or stubble scraping along Dean's skin. There were no chapped lips or heavy hands pulling him closer. The faint smell of strawberries made Dean lean in for more. Cas's body was flush against his, smooth and bouncy and beautiful.  
Dean sighed into her mouth, melting away from this world with a warm fog in his chest.

* * *

Dean being pushed through large wooden doors. Two men in chainmail armor were holding his tied arms behind his back. Dean was scrawnier than he normally was. His leather jacket was replaced with brown rags, held to him by a rope around his waist.

Well. This'll be interesting.

Dean was pushed to his knees; his skin scraping on the bare stone floor. Dean glared up at the Knights next to him. But a sharp inhale stole his attention. He looked before him to find a large throne, elevated above the rest of the room. Sitting in it, wearing the most pompous crown Dean has ever seen, was none other than-

"Chuck?" Dean asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"That's King Charles to you, peasant." Hissed Lucifer, who was standing on one side of the thrown, his own smaller crown resting on his head. He didn't have any of the scars that his actual vessel had. And Dean had to begrudgingly admit, he looked pretty good.

Michael stood next to Lucifer, back rim-rod straight and chin up so he can literally look down on Dean. On the other side of Chuck's throne was Gabriel, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest and Cas. Their eyes locked and Dean realized the earlier gasp came from Cas. He looked terrified for Dean, he kept glancing at his father and the soldiers around the room.

"Calm, Lucifer." Chuck said with an air of exasperation, "Do I not try to reason with my people?"

Lucifer nodded but crossed his arms and glares at Dean.

"Young man." Chuck said, addressing Dean. "Why did my palace guards catch you sneaking into my home last night?"

Dean glanced at Cas who was slowly turning red. _Oh_. Well, isn't this funny?

Saving Cas face, Dean came up with a believable lie on the spot.

"I'm sorry, uh, sir. But my brother needs food. I was hoping to find some bread." Dean's knees were starting to hurt from being on the ground for so long.

"So you were trying to _steal_ from your king!?" Lucifer accused.

"It was for my brother. He's sick and needs something to eat." Dean said. He got jostled by one of the guards for his trouble.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone waited for Chuck's reaction.

"How old is your brother, young man?" Chuck asked quietly, his fingers stroking his scruffy beard.

"He's just a kid." Dean said. "Please, I was only trying to help him."

He hoped he sounded believable. It wasn't that hard of a stretch, Dean was put in this situation before. Only instead of a king, he was talking to police.

"I do not appreciate thievery." Chuck said gravelly, and Dean felt the guard's hand on his shoulder tighten painfully. "But… I do know when my people are in need. Guards, take this young man to the kitchens. Give him as much bread as he can carry."

"Shall I go with them, Father?" Cas asked, his hands behind his back, a slight tilt to his head. "I believe we should formally apologize to this man for the unfortunate circumstance."

Chuck nodded, "Michael, Lucifer, take note. A king is only as good as his people see him. Castiel has taken it upon himself to righten our name. Good boy! You may steal my throne yet!"

Cas shot Gabriel an alarmed look, who was watching Michael and Lucifer glare at him.

Cas bowed slightly and mumbled, "Thank ypu, sir."

He then stepped down and over to Dean, who was still on the floor. "Hello, good popper. Please, allow me to lead the way to the kitchens."

He helped Dean up, hands gently brushing on Dean's sides. And led the way out of the room and down some endless corridors. The walls were all a dark, dirty stone, occasionally covered up with some fine cloth. Dean saw into one room a large dining table, fit for thirty or so people. And in another a grand fireplace with sculpted dragons. Cas stopped outside a well-used door.

"I can take it from here, guards." Cas said, subtly pulling Dean forward, away from the knights.

"But, your highness-" One of them started.

Cas held up his hand, silencing the man, "Good sirs, is a future king not supposed to trust his people?"

"Well, uh, yes, sir." One mumbled. They both bowed and then turned and stood to the side of the door.

Cas nodded, satisfied and pulled Dean inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Cas turned on Dean, his hands working at the ropes restraining Dean's arms.

"I am apologize sincerely, Dean, I thought they wouldn't catch you if you snuck through the great garden, I didn't realize-"

"Hey, hey," Dean said, placing his now-free hands on Cas's, holding them still. The boy was shaking. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Dean, if you didn't think of your brother, if Father was in a poor mood, Dean, Dean they would've hung you."

Cas looked like a scared child, Dean pulled him close and let him wrap his arms around Dean. The hunter pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head, "It's alright, Cas, I'm here."

"I can't do this without you, I refuse." Cas said into Dean's chest. After a moment, he pulled away just enough to look Dean in the eyes. His chest was heaving and he looked like he was about to get sick. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Please, Dean, please never leave me?"

"I'll always be by your side, Cas." Dean replied, voice soft.

Cas sighed in relief, the tension leaving his body. With a bitter laugh, he said, "If we're lucky, Father will hang us together."

Dean didn't like the sound of that, but whatever. He ducked down to place a chaste kiss on Cas's lips.

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said as he opened the door. Dean blinked twice, because Cas was currently decked out, head to toe, in rainbows. After taking in Dean's surprised look, Cas mumbled, "You don't have to go with me, if you don't want to."

"You kidding?" Dean said, trying to get over the glitter on Cas's eyelids. "I love, uh, Rainbow Town."

Cas rolled his eyes, "It's called Pride, Dean. Really, if you don't want to go, I'll take this off and we can order a pizza."

"Pride…" Dean doesn't really keep up with the news unless it involves something supernatural. But he's not so ignorant that he doesn't know what Pride is. "No, yeah, let's go. To, uh, to Pride."

Cas's face lit up and he looked like he wanted to lean forward and kiss Dean. But something made him stop and look away, still smiling. Dean figured, 'why not?' and did it for him.

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, his fingers twitching and his weight shifting from side to side, "I-is there anything you need … _help_ with?"

Dean looked up from what he was doing. Well, first he had to figure out what he was doing. There was a block of cheese in one hand and a grader in the other. Making dinner, alright. He gathered from the ingredients that it was going to be lasagna. So he smiled at Cas and said, "How about a salad?"

Cas brightened at the simple request and immediately went to the fridge and pulled out various salad fixings.

They worked in compatible silence. Dean smiled to himself as he moved around Cas to grab a spoon, their bodies brushing casually. It was peaceful, with the light warm sun beaming through the curtains and birds chirping happily in the trees.

Sue Dean if he stayed until after they ate dinner. Sue him if he suggested they watch a movie. Sue him if he didn't kiss Cas until early the next morning because he wanted to enjoy this soft quiet they had together.

* * *

Dean was standing behind Cas, his arms wrapped around him. It took him a moment to realize that they weren't in a loving embrace, but Dean's hands were on Cas's, showing him the proper way to hold a gun. They were in the bunker's shooting range, and Cas was staring intently at the target.

Dean was quiet for a long moment, and Cas turned his head to look at him, awaiting his next instruction. Being pressed up against Cas so completely; holding Cas's hands to keep his arms steady; and now to see Cas's beautiful eyes up close… well, who could blame Dean for leaning in and tasting the curiosity on Cas's lips?

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas was sitting across from him in a little booth. Dean smiled and looked down at his menu, a small blush on his cheeks. He'll never get over how gorgeous Cas is, especially in the low candlelight of this restaurant.

"Hey, Cas." Dean mumbled, playing with the napkin in his lap.

He looked back up at Cas shyly from under his lashes, but Cas was looking away from him, extremely concerned. Dean glanced up and did a double-take. In the middle of the fancy restaurant was a man and a woman dressed in gorgeous clothes, beating the shit out of each other.

Dean scrambled to his feet, ready to tear them apart, when someone yelled out, "Cut!" and everyone froze.

The man and woman parted, each looking perfectly fine, if not out of breath, and glared at Dean.

"Winchester. What are you doing?" Someone from behind a row of lights and cameras asked. Jesus, how did Dean not notice those before?

Thinking fast, Dean said, "Shouldn't there be some people scrambling to get out of the way? I was, you know, scrambling."

Cas snorted, and Dean glanced down and him. He winked and watched, amazed, as Cas blushed and looked away.

"I know you think you're the star of the show here, but this isn't your movie. Sit down, wait for your cue. It's a cameo not a goddamn rewrite." The director said.

Dean slumped back in his seat and turned to face Cas, who was grinning at him.

"So then, what's my cue?" Dean whispered, watching as everyone got set up to start the scene over again.

"When Adam says ' _A little help over here?_ ' you say, ' _Don't get hit!_ '" Cas whispered back, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Is it true you filmed all of _Highway Hunters_ drunk?"

Dean shrugged, "Depends who you ask."

Cas started laughing, and once he caught his breath, Dean took it away again with a kiss.

* * *

Dean was standing outside a door in one of the many halls of the bunker. He knocked on the door and only heard a shuffle and a muffled curse in response. Dean slowly opened the door. He threw it open completely once he saw the horrible condition Cas was in.

The angel's hair was sticking up; evidence that he'd been running his fingers through it. His face was red and blotchy with tears and snot covering most of it. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes, frozen in an aborted move to run.

"Cas?"

"No one cares that I'm broken, Dean." Cas said, uncontrollable tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dean's expression crumbled as he realized Cas was hurting because of him. Dean slid onto the bed next to Cas and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his chest. Cas gratefully turned against him, hiding his face.

"I do."

Dean sat down on the bed and pulled Cas into his arms. His fingers brushed up and down Cas's spin soothingly as the angel tried to catch his breath.

After a few long moments of just Cas breathing and holding back choked sobs, the angel pulled away from him, frowning at the mess he made of Dean's shirt.

"I apologize, Dean. I should," he swallowed heavily, Dean could hear the effort in his voice as he said, "I should go."

"No." Dean said quietly, his hand gripping Cas's trenchcoat, keeping him grounded. "Stay. You need some rest, here," Dean scooted over and pulled the blankets back, "I'll watch over you."

Cas hesitated, but slowly, he let himself slide closer to Dean and relax under the covers. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas's voice was small, like he still didn't quite believe what was happening. "You don't have to-"

"Shh, Cas, let me make this right." Dean whispered. He caused this, this was his fault. He should make Cas feel better. Dean leaned up on his elbow to watch Cas's face. "I'm so sorry, Cas. You're not worthless. You're important, man. You're my best friend, of course I care."

Cas nodded slowly, "Okay."

"You're precious, Cas." Dean said, leaning down and pressing a long, soft kiss to Cas's lips.

* * *

Cas looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Ah, our fearless leader returns!"

Dean glanced around and saw he was at Camp Chitaqua, in the future that never happened. Dean's stomach churned at the memory of it, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"No. I don't want to relive this." Dean said, he grabbed Cas by the dirty front of his shirt and ended this world with a determined, furious kiss.

* * *

" _Dean_!" Cas gasped, his voice wrecked beyond belief. Dean growled at the hunger and _want_ that sound unfurled in him. But then Cas was pushing him away, his voice slightly more controlled, "Dean, Dean stop. ...Stop."

Dean leaned back, breathing hard. He was on top of Cas, they were on an expensive-looking couch in a fancy living room. Cas was squirming under him, the thick press of his - oh, fuck. That's his dick - against Dean's hip made part of Dean panic and pull away further and the other part of Dean want to reach under Cas's boxers and feel it without the layers between.

Cas was watching him, so Dean forced himself to speak. "What's wrong?"

The man under him gave him a bitchface that would rival Sam's. He sat up and scooted out from under Dean, all the while fixing his hair and straightening his shirt. "What about Lisa? I refuse to be the cause of your break up."

Dean didn't think as he said, "I don't care about Lisa."

Because he kind of didn't. What they had together was a kind of companionship that fell together out of circumstance. If Ben wasn't born, if Dean never ran into Lisa again, if Dean never slept with her in the first place, then that year-ish-long relationship never would've happened. Dean is grateful to her, adores her and Ben, would die for them both without a second thought, but if it came down to her and Cas? Dean wasn't entire sure he'd stick to his hetero ways.

" _Dean_!" Cas said, appalled. Dean blinked and Charlie appeared behind him.

The ginger gave him a sheepish look, "You just proposed to Lisa last night…"

Ah. That would explain why Cas was now getting up off the couch and pulling on a jacket.

"I-I didn't hear you say that." Cas said, not looking at Dean, "I thought better of you- when I agreed to this- Lisa is my friend!"

Dean jumped up and stumbled to Cas, trying to get him to nor leave, "Cas, wait, I-"

"Lisa loves you, Dean." Cas said, turning on his, furious, "While everyone else saw nothing but piercings and bad intentions, she saw something special and wondrously unique and you're spitting on it by- by- by being with me!"

Dean frowned, taking a slight step back, "Do you not want to…?"

"Jesus, Dean, of course I do!" Cas said, "But you're feancé has put trust in me to not _hit on you_ and I've done far worse than that in this past hour!"

Dean grabbed Cas's hands and pulled them to his chest, he bit his lip and was momentarily distracted by the fact that he had a lip ring. Focusing his attention back on Cas, he cleared his throat and looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Look, I know I'm taken for. But maybe I'm taken with the wrong person." Dean said slowly.

"What- no, Dean, the way she looks at you-" Cas said, his eyes darting back and forth between Dean's.

Dean said in an exhale, "But what if I don't look at her the same way?"

"Then… then why would you propose to her? If front of her parents, no less, which completely contradicts the entire role you and Lisa proclaimed to me; destroying my entire progressive steps to changing her parents' perspectives and making everything I've done these past weeks in vain." Cas pulled his hands out of Dean's grip, raising his voice slightly, "This character you and Lisa created for me has been blown to smithereens, the story we plotted out in the beginning of all this has crumbled and it seems like I'm the only one that doesn't know the new ending! So, tell me, Dean, if I'm not here to be the pretend boyfriend then what, per say, am I doing here? Why am I here, Dean!?"

Dean's mind was racing, he had no idea how this had gone from awesome grinding session to Cas looking like he was about to cry.

Cas was staring at him, waiting for a response, but all Dean could think about was the way Cas looked when he was breathing hard. Dean pulled Cas closer, pressing a hand to the back of his neck.

Dean spoke softly, his lips right next to Cas's ear, "Hey, you're here because you're a thousand times better than Lisa on a bad day. You're here because you're my best friend. You're here because I wouldn't want anyone else in the world right next to me. You're here because…"

He still couldn't force those words out. He could feel them in the middle of his throat, spread out and blocking his airway. It was the only explanation as to why he couldn't breathe suddenly. The words were stuck in the way.

Cas was waiting, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dean struggled to speak.

"B-because I… want you to be here." Dean settled on. It wasn't the three big words, but it was still true, "I'd rather have you, Cas."

Dean leaned back to look at him, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Just to name a few reasons…" Dean said awkwardly.

Cas sighed, his body slouching in exhaustion, "I want this, Dean. I want you. But I'd never betray Lisa in that way."

"You just did?" Dean gestured to the couch.

Cas's face hardened and he stepped away from Dean breaking their contact, "That was an accident. A-a mistake."

Dean stepped closer again, and this awkward tango was starting to get annoying, "Then let's make more mistakes! I'm not married yet!"

"Dean, no!" Cas pushed Dean away, "I-I can't!"

"Please, Cas, I need this. Just once." Dean said, close to begging. "No one has to know, just, please."

Cas studied Dean for a second, finally sighing. "One kiss and then we never do this again. We never speak of it. And you _never_ betray Lisa like this again."

"Yes, sir." Dean grinned, enjoying the way the words fell from his lips.

Dean groaned wantonly when Cas pressed him up against the wall, one hand shoved down his pants, the other tugging on his hair, teeth gently tugging on that lip ring. He hoped the moment never ended.

* * *

Dean was in front of a full-body mirror, three woman were fussing with Dean's clothes. One shining his shoes, one pulling a sash around his chest another wrapping a robe around his neck.

A large door opened behind him, Dean watched through the mirror as Sam poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Dean." He said, "I found- wow, you look great! Is that for your crowning?"

Dean turned around, straightening his jacket. The woman stepped away from him, giving him some space.

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking back at himself in the mirror, "Looks alright."

He looked like a pretentious snob, but whatever.

"Yeah, well, did you know that there was a mute naked boy wandering the castle?" Sam said. "I gave him some of my clothes, they don't fit that well, but it's better than nothing."

Dean looked back at Sam, frowning, "What?"

"Yeah. The guards said you knew him. Found him this morning on the beach? I started talking to him. Found out his name's Cas." Sam was saying, casual as ever.

Dean was turning completely now, watching his brother, "Cas?"

"Yeah. Didn't take too long to figure it out. Just asked him yes or no questions until I got it." Sam said, opening the door a little more until Cas as also in view. The boy looked so small in Sam's clothes. He was staring at a large painting of the royal family. Dean took a moment to appreciate how beautiful his mother looked in a crown.

"Cas?" Dean said, the boy turned around and his face lit up in excitement. Dean got about half a second to think before there was an angel in his arms, pressing his face into Dean's chest.

Sam was grinning at them, "Oh! I didn't realize he was naked for a reason. Sorry I slowed down your process, Dean."

Dean blushed furiously but held Cas close to his chest. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam was still grinning, "You should give him a tour of the kingdom. I'll get the horses ready."

The younger prince ran off before Dean could object. He looked down at Cas and shook his head at the boy's clinginess.

"Let's see, show up naked on a beach and you can't talk…" Dean grinned as he finished, "Any chance you're a merman?"

Cas looked up at him in shock and slowly nodded, fear creeping into his expression.

"...Seriously? This is a _The Little Mermaid_ story?" Dean said, more to himself than to Cas. Dean only knew the tale from when it was showing on TV in a motel once. Sam begged him to watch it with him, because Ursula was kinda scary and he didn't want to watch it alone.

Cas gave him a confused look, but nodded anyway.

"So I guess you need me to kiss you, huh? That'll fix both our problems." Dean was grinning again and Cas nodded excitedly, practically bouncing in Dean's arms.

How could he deny such a hopeful expression?

* * *

Dean blinked and he was sitting on a bench. Lights were shining down on him and there was a crowd of people seated before him. He was on a stage.

Glancing around, he saw Cas to his left, singing with three back up dancers.

" _A little less conversation, a little more action please."_ He sang and turned towards Dean practically _stalking_ up to him, " _Satisfy me! Satisfy me!_ "

Dean didn't have time to think, Cas yanked him forward and slammed their mouths together as the last chords of the song faded.

* * *

"Hello? Dean?"

Dean woke up to the soft sound of floorboards shifting. He looked up, his eyes burning slightly at the light of a phone being shined on him. The phone flipped around to illuminate Cas's face. Dean's stomach fell at how miserable the kid looked. His hair was a complete mess, sticking out randomly and deep purple bags lay under his eyes, making him look much older than he was.

"Hey," Dean's voice was deep with sleep, "What's up, Cas?"

"I, uh," Cas looked down at his phone, blinking hard, "You know, can't sleep. And, um, sometimes it helps if I have a change of scenery. I already tried the couch and, this is dumb, I'm sorry-"

Dean had already pulled his blankets back and slid over to give Cas some space, "Are you done talking or are you gonna fucking cuddle me?"

Why not? He can say anything here, do anything here, the real Cas will never know.

This Cas blushed bright red and stumbled forward, sliding under the sheets next to Dean.

"Thank you." Cas whispered, a yawn breaking off the last half of his sentence.

"Of course, baby." Dean replied, throwing an arm over Cas's waist and smiling when Cas curled closer to himself.

In the morning Cas was gone. Dean tried really hard to not be upset about that. He failed.

Dean yawned as he crawled out of bed and wandered around until he found the kitchen. There was already a pot of coffee made, which Dean drank half of.

He glanced at the clock and mentally groaned when he saw it was just a little past six in the morning. He hoped to God that he didn't have a job to go to in this world. After finishing his coffee, he figured a shower would wake him up. He found a bathroom next to his room and got to work.

His muscles relaxed under the spray. He sighed as the steam fogged over the mirrors and windows. Scratching shampoo through his scalp, he thought about his current situation.

100 kisses, and then he can go home. Counting backwards, he decided he was on kiss number 21. Which meant he had 79 more to go. He groaned and let his head hit the shower wall. 79 more kisses. 80, technically, counting this one. And yeah, Dean didn't exactly, kinda, sorta _mind_ having to kiss his best friend. But 80 more times!? His heart can only take so much. What happens when he gets back home? Is he just supposed to pretend none of this happened? Well, of course he was. Cas can never know about this. About any of this. He had to-

Dean yawned suddenly, ripping up and out from his chest. He felt woozy and he leaned against the wall of the shower a little more. Maybe he was getting too relaxed from the warm water. The world was spinning a bit and he had to fight to stay on his feet.

His eyes slipped shut and he fell into a hazy darkness.

The next thing he knew, Dean was being shaken awake, the water now freezing. His head, arm, and feet hurt from when he apparently slipped. He was now laying on the cold shower floor, blinking away drops of water and leaning into the warm hand pressed against his shoulder.

"Dean! Wake up!" Cas was saying.

Dean groaned, feeling like shit. He slowly sat up with Cas's help. As Dean rubbed his face, Cas turned off the freezing water. His shirt was soaking wet by now, but he didn't seem to care.

"When was the last time you took your medication?" Cas asked, pulling Dean's eyelids up so he can look into his eyes.

Dean swatted him away, his teeth chattering slightly as he said, "W-what med-med-med-"

"Jesus Christ, Dean." Cas grumbled, scooting away to grab a big, fluffy towel. "I was gone for, like, two hours."

He wrapped Dean up in one of the towels, and Dean soaked up the warmth instantly.

"I-I was-s taking a sh-sh-shower…" Dean chattered, eyes staring at Cas's covered chest. He bet that chest would be warm as fuck. "A-and I fell a-asleep."

"Yes, Dean. That happens when you don't take your medications regularly. Your symptoms kick up and you fall asleep." Cas said, like a parent talking to a child. The other man helped Dean stand up and step out if the shower. Somehow, the air was colder the more Dean shuffled by. Cas left Dean by his bed and found the thickest flannel pants Dean had. And a sweater to go with it.

"I f-f-feel really dumb. Does this h-h-happen a lot?" Dean asked.

Cas gave him an odd look and muttered, "Well, not the naked and wet part."

Thankfully, Charlie appeared behind him and stage-whispered "Narcolepsy!"

Oh. Well that sucks.

Dean felt a bit sick again. And that was only partially because Cas was lecturing him about taking care of himself and keep up with his medicine. He got enough nagging from Sam.

Still shivering a bit and only wearing a towel around his hips, Dean pulled Cas close and kissed the warmth from his mouth.

* * *

Dean's head hurt and his chest felt foggy. He blinked slowly up at a blurry figure that was clutching him close. Drops of water fell onto his cheeks before slowly rolling off his face.

"I'm so sorry, Dean!"

The voice was unmistakable.

"Cas?"

His friends face was suddenly all he could see. Cas was holding his face, cupping it desperately. Tears. That's the water falling on Dean. They were Cas's tears.

"Dean! Dean, I'm so sorry, I-I wouldn't've- not if I knew, I'm so sorry, Dean!" Cas said in between his sobs. Just a rush of words that Dean really didn't hear most of.

"S'okay, Cas. M'fine." Dean slurred.

Cas gripped him somewhat harder, his nails digging into Dean's cheeks, "You are not, Dean Winchester! I-I did this. Dean, you're dying!"

Dying… yeah, that sounded about right. He hurt in all the wrong places and things were going fuzzy around the edges. That matched dying pretty well from Dean's experience.

"Dean, I never got the chance to explain everything. I'm so sorry, please don't leave me." Cas was rambling, his voice an emotional wreck of wobbles and choked sobs. "I wouldn't have done any of it if I knew, God, I'd never have- you have to know- I never wanted to hurt you!"

Dean was starting to get a headache. It was mostly to get Cas to stop crying when he reached up and shakily pulled Cas down to his level. He barely felt the ghost of a lips against his.

* * *

Cas was holding his hand. The cool air of the night and the soft crickets all faded into the background as Dean stared into Cas's eyes.

"I had a great time tonight." Cas said, a shy smile on his lips.

They were on a front porch, illuminated by a single light. Dean smiled back at him, his thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"Me too." Dean replied, and, figuring this was a date, he said, "Thanks for going with me."

Dean leaned forward, tilting his head gently, a smile on his lips. Cas's eyes widened and suddenly Dean's hands were empty.

"Goodnight, Dean!" The door was slammed shut in Dean's face.

"Oh...kay…" Dean slowly stepped away from the closed door and into the night. His Baby was parked at the curb; shining beautifully in the moonlight.

He had to call Sam to ask where they lived. Luckily, the kid was too tired to question him and just mumbled the address into his phone. It took Dean another twenty minutes just to find the damn place. But once he did, he sat and stared in awe. It was a simple white house with a tire swing in the front.

Dean got out of the Impala with shaky knees. He knew this house. Not well, granted, but he knew it. He had nightmares of it going up in flames.

He rang the doorbell, his mouth dry and his heart pounding in his ears. It can't be, it can't be, it can't be…

The door opened and a beautiful smiling face greeted him.

"Dean, did you forget your key?"

He couldn't respond. All that choked out of him was a small, hopeful, "...Mom?"

Concern flooded Mary's face as she pulled Dean inside, closing the door behind him. Her fingers brushed through his hair as she looked over him.

"Are you okay, sweet-?" The rest of her sentence was cut off as a breathless Dean pulled her into a tight hug. A shudder ran down his spine as she held him close. Dean tried hard not to let his emotions take over him; but when she pressed a soft kiss to his temple, he almost broke down.

When he pulled away, he could feel the tear roll down his face. He brushed it away hastily, but Mary still saw it.

"Honey, did something happen with Cas?" Mary asked, rubbing her hands up and down his arms soothingly.

Dean smiled, sucking in a shuddering breath, "No, Mom, no. I'm fine. I just… I love you."  
Mary pulled him into another hug, "Aw, I love you, too, Dean." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "How about some pie? It looks like you might need it."

"Yes, please." Dean relaxed as he followed her into the kitchen. She scooped up a large, gooey slice of mixed berry pie onto a plate and placed it in the microwave. As it heated up, she got out some vanilla ice cream and put some in a bowl for herself. Once the pie was warm, she added some ice cream to that, too.

Dean sat down at the small kitchen table and Mary sat across from him, handing him the plate of pie while she ate a bite of her ice cream. Not one to waste good pie, Dean shoved a huge bite into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of berries and ice cream, hot and cold mixing gloriously on his tongue.

"So, now that I've buttered you up," Mary winked at him, "are you gonna tell me why you were so upset?"

Dean swallowed his mouthful, biting his lip as he looked up at her, "Uh, no. Actually… I'd rather talk about you."

Mary frowned, "Me?"

"Yeah." Dean tried to ignore how his leg was bouncing nervously. "What're you like? What's your favorite color? Favorite memory? Favorite food? What do you do in your free time? How long have you been curling your hair? Do you always have your nails painted that color? Are you-"

Mary held up her hands, a playful smile gracing her lips, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time! What's all this about?"

Dean looked away, "I just… want to know as much about you as I can." His mind supplied the ' _while I still can'_ silently.

Mary took a thoughtful bite of ice cream, "...Blue. My favorite color's blue."

He saw a flash of long eyelashes, deep pools of shifting grace and light shining under them. He hummed as he nodded, "Me too."

They talked and laughed long into the night, the stars shined brightly through the kitchen window. Their respective bowl and plate have been licked clean and the crickets chirp softly as a background melody. Dean soaked up every word Mary said, every story she told. He wanted to know everything about her, even if it wasn't the real her.

"...When Sam was born, I had horrible time sleeping, I was constantly getting up to check on him…"

"...Your grandfather actually taught me everything I know about guns. He was a hunter, took me with him sometimes. Shot a deer once."

"...I was on the debate team in high school, I could argue for hours…"

"...I had an imaginary friend. So did Sam, what was his name…?"

It came the inevitable time when Mary yawned and shook her head. Looking at the clock on the wall, she groaned. "Dean, honey, I've enjoyed this, but I have to go to sleep. You should too."

"Okay." Dean smiled as Mary pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Night, mom."

He went upstairs to his room and felt another wave of want and peace wash over him. The room looked so gloriously, wonderfully his. It was messy, yet organized. Loud, but subtle. Comfortable and soft. It was loved and lived in and _his._

Dean spent another thirty minutes looking at all the nicknacks and posters in his room. He smiled at a picture of him, Sam and Mary at Niagara Falls. He read all the comic books on his shelf and looked through the videogames by his desk. He approved of the collection of DVDs, full sets of classic movies, extended versions with director's cuts. With a sigh, Dean soaked in the warmth of this world and slowly sank into his pillows as sleep washed over him.

When he woke up, there was a heavy weight on the bed next to him. Dean rolled over and blinked groggily as he saw Cas flipping through one of the comic books Dean left out last night.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked through a yawn.

"Waiting for you." Cas replied without looking up. "Mom let me in. She looked exhausted."

Dean rubbed his eyes with his palm, "Yeah, it was a late night for us."

Cas shifted awkwardly next to him, "I could say the same."

The bigger boy sat up, resting his back against the headboard so their shoulders touched. He looked over at Cas, who was flicking the corner of the comic book page.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

Cas looked up in surprise, "Are you?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

The hunter watched as Cas's face grew bright red, "B-because of last night and I, uh-"

"Cas, it's no biggie." Dean said, because he wasn't ready to leave this world yet. "I don't mind at all."

Cas stared at him, his shoulders relaxing considerably on an exhale. His mouth fell open slightly, plump lips parting. Eyes widening a fraction as his eyebrows tilt up slightly. Dean watched it all happen in a second and he felt a warmth buzz through his chest at the sight of it.

"Dean, I could kiss you right now." Cas mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. But then his smile fell slightly and his eyebrows went down with it. He looked down at his hands and then quickly up at Dean.

"Cas?" Dean asked as Cas turned towards him, his head tilting slightly to the side.

A shaky hand landed on Dean's thigh, "L-let me, um, let me try?"

It wasn't fair. Dean didn't get the chance to pull away, he didn't get the chance to disagree. Cas pulled him close, hesitantly and Dean's stupid brain couldn't work in time before their lips connected.

* * *

Dean turned around to see Cas looking distraught and Sam looking exasperated. Damn. He already missed the last world. Was there a way to go back?

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, he froze once he realized he couldn't hear himself talk. He felt his lips and tongue move. He could feel the vibrations of his vocal chords. But he couldn't hear his own voice talk.

His panicked eyes darted to Sam, who was giving him an odd look. Neither his brother nor his angel seemed to notice anything wrong. They both looked grumpy and upset, but not like they were _worried_ about Dean. Those dicks.

Sam was talking, but Dean couldn't hear it. He watched his brother's lips form around the words. Growling, he ignored everything and grabbed Cas's tie. He yanked the angel forward; Cas stumbled and landed in his arms. Their mouths fumbled against each other's awkwardly, but Dean honestly couldn't care. He just wanted to get closer to the finish line so he could stop this stupid race.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

It only made sense that the first thing Dean saw when he opened his eyes was Cas's face. But there was definitely something different about it. It looked more carved, less real; more glass and less flesh. That, and there were huge, black words written across his face.

From his cheek to his jaw was the word "PLATONIC" in dark print. Across his forehead there was a thick "STRAIGHT". Just below his eye was a small "BRAVE" and near his ear was "SMART" while trailing just under his lips was "SATISFIED".

Cas frowned at him, pulling out his phone, "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Dean watched as Cas inspected his reflection and looked up at Dean, confused. Did he really not see all the letters scraped across his face? Dean reached out and let his fingers brush over the "A" in "SATISFIED". Cas gasped softly, but Dean barely registered it. He was too focused on the texture of the letters. They were rough, like sandpaper, but Cas's skin was soft and smooth, poking out in the little spaces between the ink.

"Dean? What are you…?" He doesn't finish his sentence, his voice to breathless to form words.

Dean looked up, they were outside at a park. His eyes darted to the faces of strangers. An old married couple walked hand in hand. The man's face was tainted by a big, ugly "LOYAL" and the wife's was marked with "HEALTHY". A child playing by the swings had a small "HAPPY" on his cheek. And a woman jogging down the path had "BEAUTIFUL" on her forehead. A man walking his dog had "HONEST" running down his nose.

Confusion swirled in Dean's chest and all he wanted to do was escape this world with weird words. A thought popped into Dean's mind. He pulled out his own phone and looked at his reflection in the shattered glass. He couldn't get a good view, the screen was too broken. Grumbling, he plucked Cas's phone out of his hands and looked at himself with that.

Nothing.

He looked like his normal self.

There was no dark words tainting his skin, there was no letters covering his freckles. There was nothing. Just himself.

"I don't understand…" Dean muttered to himself, "Cas, why's there words on your face?"

Cas looked at him like he grew a second head, "There's not? It's just my face?"

"Right there!" Dean said, his finger brushing over each word, "And there, and there, and there!"

Cas swatted his hands away, "I don't know what you're talking about, Dean."

"Whatever." Dean growled and pulled Cas forward with a hand to the back of his neck. The small squeak Cas let out when their lips met was adorable, despite the rough letters scratching his skin.

* * *

Dean stopped walking. He was standing in the middle of a long, dusty hallway. The floor had a red rug on it, but it was clearly stone underneath. The walls were grey brick and old wooden beams held the roof up. Large windows featured a bright blue sky, with something that looked like weird birds flying around. There were a few unlit torches on the walls. He must be in a castle, then. Looking down at himself, Dean realized he was in a long black robe thing with a red tie. There was something long and thin in his pocket, which he didn't want to think too much about.

"Holyfuckingshit," Charlie appeared next to him, her eyes wide and a unbreaking smile on her face, "Do you know where we are?"

Dean shrugged and watched as Charlie ran about the hall, point at different paintings and statues.

Excitedly, Charlie turned to Dean and shouted, "We're at _Hogwarts_!"

"From those five weird magic movies?" Dean said, mostly just to see Charlie's reaction. Yes, he read all the books. He knows what happens and what this place is. But nothing is funnier than an offended fangirl.

Charlie looked like she wanted to strangle him, through clenched teeth she hissed, "Go find your stupid boyfriend and kiss him. I'm gonna go watch some quidditch."

With that, she was gone. Dean huffed and turned to wander through the endless halls.

It was pretty cool to see all the stuff talked about in the books. Except for when Dean was walking up the stairs and they started to move. He definitely did _not_ squeak and drop to the floor and shake like a chicuacua until the stairs stopped.

He found Cas at the library, with his nose stuck in a book. Not literally, although with this world, Dean wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh, hello, Dean." Cas said, he was wearing a Ravenclaw tie and it really brought out his eyes.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said as he sat down next to him.

Cas squeaked suddenly and squirmed in his seat, reaching around himself wildly.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean leaned back to avoid an elbow to the face.

Cas gasped and settled down, his face red, "Yes, I apologize, Dean. Um, I just got a tattoo and it's, it's excited to meet you."

"Riiight." Dean said slowly.

Cas held out his hand, palm up and open. Dean watched as a small little yellow and black blob slowly stepped out from under Cas's sleeve.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get a magical tattoo of a bee?"

"Yes."

Dean just stared at the little bug. It skittered around Cas's hand, a cute little cartoon bug. Dean blinked. The bee blinked back.

"His name is Roger." Cas offered.

"He's… great, Cas." Dean said, poking the skin next to Roger. The bee looked at him curiously before nudging his finger with its head. All Dean could feel was at vague warmth.

Cas's eyes shone in the late afternoon light, a small smile quirking his lips, "I'm glad you like him."

"He's not the only thing I like about you." Dean said, attempting to be smooth as he moved his hand to interlock their fingers.

"D-Dean!?" Cas gasped, eyes locked on their hands. Roger buzzed happily under and around Dean's fingers.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed as he leaned closer to Cas, watching the emotions flicked in those blue crystals.

"DEAN WINCHESTER DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING KISS HIM!"

Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the shout. He looked up over to an row of books and watched as Charlie ran through them.

"Why not?" Dean asked, sitting back, his shoulders tense.

"Because I want to stay here forever. I sat in on a potions class. And I watched a quidditch game. And I met other ghosts. And and and, excuse me for crossing the fandoms but I DON'T WANNA GO!" Charlie whined.

"You're the one that told me to kiss him in the first place." Dean growled.

"Dean?" Cas asked, pulling his hand away, a concerned look crossing his face.

Charlie ran her hands through her hair, "I know, but for me, just stay here until you die because I want to meet Hermione!"

"Charlie, I want to go home." Dean sighed.

The ghost sniffled a little, jutting out her lower lip. "Okay."

Dean turned back to Cas, who was watching him like he was extremely ill. Without wasting another moment, Dean pressed his lips against Cas's, dutifully ignoring Charlie's woeful moaning.

* * *

"...Hello, Dean."

Dean looked up from the TV to see a miserable-looking Cas. His eyes were red and his hands were shaking. Dean was on him in an instant.

"Cas? Baby, what's wrong?" Dean touched Cas's face, his arms, his neck, keeping him grounded and trying to stop the violent shaking.

Cas's voice was on the verge of cracking as he said in a hollow whisper, "Balthazar broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, brushing Cas's tears away gently with his thumb.

"He-he said that he'd have better chance finding his Third with Michael." Cas said, the words slowly slipping out of his mouth. "S-so he left me. For him."

Dean pulled Cas over to the couch and sat them down together. He ran his hand through Cas's hair soothingly, saying, "Cas, baby, you can do so much better than him."

"I-I thought he was my Second. I thought- I thought he loved me." Cas whispered, visibly shaking.

Cas curled into Dean's chest, hiding his face in his hands. Dean shushed him softly, rubbing his back, "Shh, baby, it's okay, he was an asshole. You don't need him."

When Cas looked up at him, face red and blotchy, Dean knew what he had to do. He brushed his fingers over Cas's cheek slowly. He wasn't thinking about moving to the next fic. He wasn't thinking about the way his stomach tumbles when he does this. He wasn't thinking about how he's grown slightly addicted to the taste of Cas. All he was thinking about was the sweet comfort the kiss would bring his friend.

And based on the soft sigh from his friend, he was right.

* * *

"Hey, Dean, I'm going on my break. I'll be back in a bit." Sam said as he walked out the door, a little bell signaling his departure. Dean looked around, mostly confused by the sight of all the books and shelves around him. He was standing behind a cash register and had a small name tag on. With all of his Sherlock-y powers, he decided he worked at a bookstore.

"You got that right." Charlie said, suddenly appearing on the counter next to him. She picked up one of the thick books on the table and started to flip through it.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking at the empty store. Out of all the places to work, why a bookstore?

Charlie shrugged one shoulder and turned the page, "Most fangirls are bookworms. Therefore, bookstores are the best places to write love stories."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't see how romantic _Moby Dick_ can be."

The door jingled open and Dean looked up to see, of course, none other than Cas walking through. This Cas apparently wears fuzzy sweaters with too-long sleeves and light skinny jeans. All topped off by black hipster glasses. He smiled shyly when he saw Dean standing behind the counter.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, stepping up to him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean sighed, not at all looking like he was falling in love for the first time. "W-what uh, what can I do for ya?"

Dean leaned over the counter, placing himself far closer to the other man than strictly necessary. He ignored the huge grin on Charlie's face and focused instead on the soft way Cas's lips curled around his words.

"I was wondering if the next book of _Angels Almighty_ came in." Cas spoke quietly, like he was constantly sharing a secret, "I've been waiting for it for a while now. Do you have it?"

It took Dean a few seconds to respond, because he was lost in thought of the adorableness of Cas in an oversized sweater. He hummed a distracted, "Yeah, think so."

Charlie snorted, "Behind you, lover boy."

Dean glared at her, feeling his skin burn from his ears to his neck. He cleared his throat as he turned around and grabbed one of the shiny, brand-new novels. Cas's eyes lit up as he grabbed it from his hand. Dean watched, amused, as Cas opened the book, brought it to his face and _inhaled_. He then hugged it to his chest and beamed at Dean.

"The last book ended with a cliffhanger, so I've simply been dying to find out what happens next." Cas said, his fingers tracing around the title.

Dean tilted his head, pretending to look thoughtful, "Don't think I've read that series. What's it about again?"

The poor hunter was not prepared for the excited explanation that came next. He watched as words poured from Cas's mouth, with growing enthusiasm for each sentence. Cas gestured wildly with his hands as he expressed each plot point and character development.

"To which the last book ends with Michael and Lucifer in a standoff against Raphael and God himself and Gabriel stuck in the middle with no idea who's side to turn to and I just have a lot of feelings about these stupid angels right now so honestly if this doesn't end well I might have to die." Cas finished, and Dean was pretty sure during the entire explanation of the five-book series Cas never breathed once.

"Now _that_ is some shit _I_ want to read." Charlie said, eyes wide. She hopped off the counter and headed towards the _Angels Almighty_ display. As she abandoned him, Dean let out a long, low whistle.

"That's, uh, intense." Dean offered.

Cas blushed heavily, still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, I, uh, just like the series…"

"I can tell." Dean grinned, leaning further against the counter. Cas smiled down at the book in his hands, avoiding eye-contact. The laughter in his voice couldn't be masked as Dean added, "Don't worry, it's cute."

Cas's eyes shot up to stare at Dean, his face blushing even darker than before, "W-what?"

"Yeah, you got all excited and stuff. It's cute." Dean said, feeling his own face heat up a bit. It was a little odd, telling his best friend this. Even if he knew that the real Cas would never know. It still sent a strange shiver of excitement and anxiety through his spine.

The adorable shy smile he received for his efforts would forever be embedded in Dean's memory.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Charlie, over-enunciating as she mouthed out the words " _Kiss Him!"_ Dean rolled his eyes to hide how painfully his heart leaped at the thought. He leaned forward the rest of the way over the counter, his hips pressed painfully into the side of the table. But it was worth it when he heard Cas's surprised squeak and felt the heat of his blush under his fingers.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

This time it was Cas behind a cash register and Dean smiling at his stupid apron.

"Hey, Cas. What's all this?" Dean gestured to the flour in Cas's hair.

The baker blushed and mumbled, "Oh, I was in the middle of baking some pies. You're early today."

Dean perked up at the "p" word, "Yeah? What kind?"

Cas smiled and wiped his hands on his apron nervously, "Oh, just a few different kinds. Um, apple, key lime, chocolate turtle, mixed berry, french-"

Laughing Dean asked, "Is there any kind you _didn't_ make?"

The baker thought for a second. And then replied with a nod, "Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?" Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Cas whispered, as if sharing a secret, "It's not in season."

"Right." Dean grinned.

With a sigh, Cas said, "Until I finish those, I'm afraid I don't have your usual order ready. Would you like something else? A pastry or donut? A muffin?"

"How bout a kiss?" Dean asked.

Cas frowned, "I don't sell those here, but I melt them occasionally for my cookies. I can see if I have any in the-"

A laugh flew from Dean's mouth, refusing to be subtle. "No, Cas, not a chocolate kiss."

Cas's frown turned far more confused as he worked out what Dean could mean. Realization crossed his face in the blink of an eye before her expression was perfectly blank. Cas looked away and started stacking the napkins, looking like he was about to leave to continue his work.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Anna isn't here at the moment, I'm sure if you come in later she might be able to-"

"I want to kiss you, dumbass." Dean interrupted, a smile still brightening the room. It only lowered slightly when a thought crossed his mind, "Unless, you don't wanna…?"

Cas was frozen, staring at him. He didn't look like he was breathing. He didn't blink.

"...Cas?" Dean asked, his smile completely gone now. "Hey, it's no big deal. It was just a-"

"Don't say it was a joke." Cas croaked. "Don't- just- yes."

And Cas was leaning over the counter, one hand cupping Dean's jaw. A full-body shiver distorted Dean's thoughts as all he could taste was flour and Cas.

* * *

"How was the meal?" Cas asked. He was dressed nicely, in mostly black and his hair was slicked down. Dean wanted to run his fingers through it and mess it up.

"It was great, thanks." Sam replied when Dean didn't.

Cas smiled genuinely, "Wonderful! Would we be liking dessert tonight?"

"Are you on the menu?" Dean asked and was delighted to see the dark blush run up Cas's face. Sam kicked him under the table.

Cas cleared his throat and replied, "Um, I'm afraid not for you. But we have a lovely selection of pies."

"I think we'll just head out. Can we get the check, please?" Sam was saying, but Dean didn't hear any if it.

"Wait a minute." He frowned, crossing his arms, "What do you mean 'not for you'?"

If this were the real Cas, he doubted he'd be able to speak right now, let alone call him out. But it wasn't. So he was going to figure out why this incarnation didn't think Dean was worthy enough for him.

" _Dean_!" Sam hissed, kicking him again.

"I, ah, I didn't think I used difficult vocabulary…" Cas replied nervously, eyes flicking to Sam and back.

"What, you don't _like_ me? You can just say so, Cas, you don't have to be fucking cryptic about it or anything." Dean growled, his chest hurting a bit and his body feeling cold.

"Oh, no, sir, that's not what I-"

"You straight or something?" Dean asked suddenly, "Because, believe me, you're not."

"Dean!" Sam said, his face a furious shade of red. A lot of people in the restaurant were watching now. Dean didn't care. What made this Cas too good for him?

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down." Cas attempted. "I assure you, I meant no disrespect when I said, um, _that_. But I merely meant-"

"What'd you mean, Cas? Go on!" Dean said, waiting.

Cas flushed again and gestured between Sam and Dean, "Well, uh, isn't this a, uh, date?"

"You're an idiot." Sam said to Dean, giving him his best bitchface.

Dean just grinned, laughing to himself as he stood up and kissed Cas. This one wasn't pretentious or rude or straight. He was just being polite. What an adorable idiot. Dean was mentally thanking God that none of this was real. Otherwise he'd owe Sam and Cas a huge apology.

* * *

Cas was standing in a kitchen in just boxers and a t-shirt, cooking what smelled like bacon. Dean watched, leaning against the doorway and just enjoying the view. Cas hummed to himself as he worked, a slow but somehow happy tune. Everything about this scene just screamed 'domestic!', there was no way they weren't boyfriends in this world. Dean slowly padded across the cold tile to stand behind the boy. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and laid his chin on Cas's shoulder.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, his hands stilling.

"Hey, Cas." Dean replied sleepily. He glanced at the small pile of already finished bacon, cooling on a plate on the counter. Nodding to it, he said, "You gonna let me have some of that?"

Cas thought for a moment, "Maybe if you ask nicely."

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's shoulder, "Thought I just did."

The small boy _tsk'd_ and replied, "That's not gonna be good enough."

So Dean slowly coerced Cas to turn around and smiled down at him, his fingers resting on Cas's hips.

"Can I pretty please have some bacon, baby?" Dean asked in between kisses up and down Cas's jaw.

Weak-kneed, Cas leaned against Dean, he gasped as Dean bit down sharply, "I guess that'd be okay…"

Grinning, Dean took a slice of warm, chewy bacon. "Thanks, babe."

"Ass." Cas muttered, rubbing his neck where Dean bit him.

"You love me." Dean grinned. Surprisingly, Cas looked uncomfortable at Dean's statement. Oh. Maybe they weren't dating in this world. Whatever, he got his bacon. That's all that mattered.

Once he finished it, and snuck a second piece, he gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. The kiss was tainted by the weird look Cas gave him earlier. When Dean closed his eyes, he could see it.

* * *

"Best lay I've ever had." Cas was saying as Dean walked into a sandwich store. He looked over his shoulder, a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hello Dean."

Gabriel, who was sitting in front of a computer, snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, slowly stepping up to the counter, "Who was the best lay you've ever had?"

Gabe answered for him, "Lover boy over here was talking about the last person he conned into going home with him."

"I don't con people, Gabriel." Cas said, pouting slightly. "I just ask them. You wouldn't understand."

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Right. And when do you _ask_ for your payment? Before or after they come?"

Cas's face turned horrified, " _Gabriel!_ "

"Or is it during? While their still blissed-out? Do you take their whole wallet or just the cash?" Gabe was saying.

Cas turned to Dean, his skin looking ashen, "It's not like that!"

Dean felt bile in the back of his throat, just at the idea of Cas being a prostitute. "Whatever, Cas. I don't need details."

Cas jumped over the counter, surprising Dean and impressing Gabe. He reached out for the hunter, his eyes pleading, "Wait, Dean, it's, I don't, it's just to get some extra cash. I don't steal, it's all consensual. Don't listen to Gabe. He's just angry because his stupid internet friend hasn't been talking to him."  
"Hey!" Gabe said from the computer, pouting at the screen, "they're just busy..."

"I don't care, Cas." Dean growled, anger swirling inside his chest, "fuck whoever you want."

Dean refused to look at Cas's heartbroken expression. While grinding his teeth together, Dean forcefully crashed their lips together, only feeling better when he heard Cas whimper in pain.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dean. But I can't afford to crash." Cas said, stepping away from him. "I… I can't fall for you."

Dean frowned at him. This Cas was tall and strong, he had slick black wings that were currently shaking with emotion. Dean stepped forward, and Cas stepped back again; keeping a wide space between them.

"Cas? What do you mean?" He said, utterly confused.

Cas threw his hands up, his wings spreading out dangerously, "My entire career - gone! Just for you! Is that what you want?"

Dean blinked, "Well, no…"

"I can't race if I fall, Dean. So I just, I can't. I'm sorry." Cas said, pain lacing every word. "I didn't realize you would… I'm sorry."

"Cas, shh, shh." Dean said softly, stepping forward to reach out for the angel. Cas's wings wrapped around Dean, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm so sorry, I thought- I'm sorry." Cas kept saying over and over.

Dean rubbed Cas's arms soothingly, keeping his voice soft, "Hey, hey, it's alright Cas. I don't care. You can still race. You don't have to-"

"But Dean, you've already fallen for me!" Cas said, raising his voice, "How can you just say that!? Like it doesn't matter to you?"

The hunter wanted to groan. All these worlds with context and vocabulary and rules he didn't understand. It was getting more than a little annoying. Why couldn't he just be in the simple world of ghosts and demons? Why did he have to be in a made-up world of fucking Narnia?

"Of course it does!" Dean said, "But I'm not going to make you quit your job just for me."

Cas just shook his head. It didn't matter what answer Dean gave him, the angel wasn't satisfied.

"Dean, I just can't. We can't. I'm sorry. You have to… you have to get over me." Cas said quietly.

Dean felt his heart plummet down to his feet, leaving his body feeling cold and empty. He shivered slightly when he mumbled, "That's not possible."

Cas let out a broken sob, "I don't know what you want me to do, Dean! I can't fix this! I don't know how!"

With a small shrug, Dean suggested as casually as he could, "Kiss me?"

Cas shook his head, but slowly leaned forward anyway. Dean felt the soft press of feathers on his back as Cas pulled him closer and kissed him briefly.

* * *

"Left hand, blue." Sam said.

Dean groaned as he recognized the game. Twister. Of course the fangirls would love Twister. Cramming two or more people into a tiny space and forcing them to stretch around each other? Typical.

Dean's left hand found the blue circle a second too quick, because as soon as it sat down, Cas's hand landed on top of it.

Dean turned his head to find himself face to face with prince charming.

"Hello, Dean." The angel said, as relaxed as ever.

Meanwhile, Dean was realizing that Cas's leg was between his and their chests were too close for comfort. He could feel his stomach tighten and it wasn't just because his abs were getting a workout.

"Hey, Cas."

"Right foot, red." Sam called, boredom lacing his voice.

This only made Cas's thigh get closer to Dean's crotch. He could feel if he heat radiating off of it.

"Oh, fuck this." Dean muttered, dropping to the floor and pulling Cas with him.

"Guys, what the hell!" Sam screamed as Cas moaned and Dean bit the angel's lower lip, just because he could.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

They were in a motel room, Sam was sat at a tiny table, typing away on his laptop. Dean smiled at Cas, because this one looked exactly like his. Maybe a little shorter than the real one, a little scruffier of a five-o'clock shadow. But it was close enough.

"Hey, Cas."

What happened next, Dean couldn't explain. Cas glanced up, above Dean's head and smirked. Fucking smirked. Dean doesn't think he's seen his Cas _ever_ smirk. And then Cas was the one to push him backward, up against the motel wall. Cas was the one that sucked a spot onto Dean's neck with enthusiasm. Cas was the one who growled into Dean's ear when Dean pressed back against him and their groins connected; showing both men exactly how this sudden turn of events was affecting them. Vaguely, Dean heard Sam's shout and clumsy scramble to get out of the room. But most of his attention was focused on the way Cas kept flicking his eyes up to the space above Dean's head and how his grin grew wider each time.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked, sounding completely _wrecked_.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied, his warm hands slipping under Dean's shirt. His lips reclaimed their spot on Dean's neck.

Dean's knees felt weak as he gasped out, "W-w-what are- are you do- _shit_ -ing?"

Cas hummed against Dean's neck and softly scraped his teeth against the skin there. Dean gasped out, his hands grabbing forward blindly to pull Cas closer. Finally Cas pulled away and looked up at Dean, licking his lips. His eyes flicked up again to just above Dean's head and he replied softly, "Giving you what you want."

Dean could only gasp for his breath like a dying man as Cas slowly slid further down Dean's body. Oh, God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh- Was Cas really going to- He wouldn't- Would he- Holy shit!

"Blasphemy a sin, Dean." Cas commented casually as his fingers worked on Dean's belt.

Something in Dean's stomach jolted violently and he suddenly felt sick. It was one thing to be forced to kiss your guy best friend. It was one thing to think your guy best friend was pretty cute. And to kinda sorta admit that you might really kinda like him in a non-best friend way. It was a completely other thing to get a fucking blow job from your guy best friend. Dean was not ready to cross that line. That was a whole nother realm of gayness he wasn't prepared for.

"W-wait, Cas, Cas, wait." He said in a gasp, using a hand to gently tug on Cas's hair. The angel took the hint and made his way back up Dean's body until he was awkwardly standing in front of him.

"Did I misinterpret…?" Cas asked, eyes flicking up to squint at Dean's hair again.

Dean shook his head, he couldn't voice how he felt, but his body was buzzed and his heart was pounding and he felt a little sick but also _really_ turned on. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and swallowed again. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Just... kiss me, Cas."  
Cas was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Dean was sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty room. He watched as Sam and his father were walking out and Cas slowly walked in. The boy was staring at his feet, his hands in tight fists.

"Cas." Dean said, getting up and closing the gap between them.

Cas fell into his arms and before Dean could ask what was wrong, the other boy started beating on his chest, angry tears flowing down his face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!"

Dean gripped Cas's wrists, holding them still, "Whoa, Cas, hold on-"

"They're going to kill you out there! You're going to die!" Cas was spitting, he was so mad. Tears flew off his face as he pushed Dean away, "Sam would've gotten sponsors, he's smart, he had a chance! You didn't have to- you're so stupid!"

"Cas, Cas, calm down!" Dean said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry!"

"Did you even stop to think how I'd feel?! I have to watch you die now!" Cas whispered, his body shaking uncontrollably, "I can't do that, Dean, I can't watch you die."

"So I won't." Dean replied.

Cas shook his head furiously, bit his lip, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he was like a whole other person. He stood with his back straight, he looked Dean in the eye.

"You've got great aim. Get a bow early on and you'll be fine. Play it smart; you don't have the luxury of taking risks. Make an alliance, but, God, Dean, don't sacrifice yourself for them." Cas let out a shaky breath and continued, "I-if you don't make it back, I'll take care of Sam."

"Thank you." Dean said, because it was all he could think to say.

Cas was in his arms again. Only this time, instead of attacking him, he pulled him closer than they've ever been. "Please come home alive."

"I will." Dean promised.

The door opened then and a guard in white armor stepped forward, "Times up."

Cas looked wildly at Dean, everything he wants to say flickering in this eyes, too quick to decipher.

Slowly, the words crawled out of Cas's lips, broken, desperate. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean's heart felt like it stopped. He'd never, he didn't…

They were kissing. The guard was yelling at them, but this world was already fading away to the next one.

* * *

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean asked as the man slid onto a stool at the bar.

Dean liked the idea of being a bartender. And in this world, Jo and Ellen were alive. Ash, too. Dean was working at the Roadhouse or this world's equivalent. So he wasted a good two hours just joking around with them. He had totally forgotten about getting a kiss from Cas until his angel showed up, looking worse for wear.

"One bourbon, one scotch, one beer." Cas said, slouching against the bar, "Please."

"A man after my own heart." Dean grinned as he started fixing the order. Cas gave him an irritated, confused look. "Be...because of the song…"

"Yes, well, I'm going to get so drunk tonight, you can teach me the lyrics and I may do karaoke of it." Cas grumbled as he started with the beer.

"There's no singing in my bar." Ellen said as she walked by.

"That's cuz there's no _fun_ in her bar." Jo muttered as she walked the opposite way.

Dean grinned and watched her go, loving every second of it.

When Dean looked back at Cas, the man was glaring down at his drinks like they just kicked his puppy. Dean wiped the bar down to make it look like he was doing something.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged, not looking up at him, "Perhaps when I'm drunker."

Dean smiled, "I'll come back then."

"Unless Joanna distracts you." Cas sneered.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the alcohol." Cas said, standing up and pulling out his wallet.

"Whoa, whoa, you didn't even finish one of them!" Dean said, "You can't waste good scotch."

"Then you drink it." Cas replied setting down some bills and turning to walk away.

Dean huffed and jumped over the bar, ignoring Ellen shout of " _You get back here!_ " and Jo's rebuttal of " _Leave 'im alone, he's finally making a move!_ "

"Cas," Dean called as he made it outside, catching his friend on the sidewalk.

"I don't even like alcohol, Dean. I come in every night and I don't ever finish a single drink and I've wasted so much money on you and I'm tired of it, okay!?" Cas said in one breath. "I've been flirting with you for weeks now, so just give me an answer already! Is it yes or no?"

Dean watched Cas huff out small clouds of breath in the cold night air. He couldn't believe this man would do such a thing. Would go somewhere he hates time and time again just to see Dean. And then Dean remembered that this was a story. So of course Cas would be head over heals for him. Because it's not real.

"Yes, Cas." Dean said, quietly. "Always yes."

It started to snow softly as they kissed under the streetlight.

* * *

"Hey, Dean." Cas said from a couch in the other room.

"...Yeah?" Dean replied, following the sound of his friend's voice.

When he saw Cas, the boy had a blank expression on. Slowly, he tipped his head back, a gesture to come closer. So Dean found himself standing in front of Cas.

"Kiss me." Cas said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Dean snorted and leaned down, "Alright."

A hand was on his chest, stopping him. Dean looked at Cas, confused.

With a slow smirk, Cas added, " _Casually._ "

Something about the word made Dean grin as well and he leaned the rest of the way down, connecting their lips. Cas's hands landed on Dean's hips, pulling him forward and he slid onto his friend's lap.

* * *

"Would you like to have dinner at my place sometime?" Cas asked. His shirt was damp from sweat and he was carrying a small duffle with him. He was quick to add, "I promise it'll be healthy. You can bring your boyfriend if you'd like."

Dean's smile was pulled tighter, "My boyfriend?"

"Sam." Cas said, nodding along, "I've spotted him a few times. He's a great conversationalist."

Dean shook his head. Why did everyone assume-? "Sam's my brother."

"Oh." Cas said, pleasant surprise crossing his face. "Then, um, if that's alright, he's no longer invited."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean grinned, "Imma tell him you said that."

"No, he'll drop weights on me again." Cas whined and bumped his shoulder with Dean's. They chuckled, staring at each other. Cas hesitated and then said, "Um, so about the dinner?"

"Just you and me?"

"Yes."

Dean pretended to think about it, "It'll have to work around my schedule..."

"It was just a suggestion. A friendly thing. Just because, we're, you know," he looked down and _definitely_ pouted, "friends."

Dean laughed and pulled Cas's face up gently. "Sure, I'd love to, _amigo_."

Cas dropped his duffle bag when Dean kissed him.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?"

Dean looked up from the shelf he was stocking. He smiled when he saw Cas walking up to him, an innocent expression on his face.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" He said, his smile not wavering for a second.

Cas huffed out a soft laugh, looking down at the coffee in his hand. "Um, this is for you."

Dean took the coffee from him. He smiled to himself, because, aw, in this world his boyfriend brought him coffee while he was at work. That's so cute. "Thanks, Cas."

Surprise took over Cas's face, he took a step back, "H-how did you know my name?"

Or not.

"Oh, I asked around." Dean waved vaguely. He took a sip of the coffee and licked his lips, "This is good, thank you."

Cas blushed and shuffled his feet, "No problem."

Dean grinned to himself, "No, it's _really_ good. You should taste it."

"What?" It was a small squeak that barely made it past his lips before Dean's tongue was giving him a nice sample of the coffee.

* * *

Dean was in a pet store. He could tell, because the first thing he did was sneeze.

He slowly made his way away from the kittens and wandered around to look at the fish and toys. He wouldn't mind a turtle. Turtles are cool. He could put a balloon on it so it looks like the balloon is walking around. What'd be a good turtle name? ...Skynard.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Dean turned around to see Cas, holding a fluffy, squirming puffball. The poor thing looked like it did _not_ want to be held at the moment and was trying it's best to jump out of Cas's grip.

"Who's this?" Dean asked as he pet the brown cloud of fur.

Cas smiled, "Oh, this is Michael. He's up for adoption, if you're interested."

"Maybe later." Dean said, "I'm not much of a dog man."

Cas nodded, unfazed, "We also have cats."

Dean shook his head, "Allergic."

He could see a small look of confusion cross Cas's eyes, but the man continued nonetheless. "What are you looking for? We have birds, fish, lizards, rabbits, turtles, frogs."

The hunter looked around for a second before humming to himself and looking Cas up and down. He was wearing black slacks, which were now covered in dog hair, and a white shirt with the pet store's logo on it.

"Are you up for adoption?" Dean asked, a playful smirk forming easily.

Cas laughed, god that's a glorious sound, and shook his head, "Afraid not. But maybe I'll let you take me on a walk sometime. There's a nice cafe down the street."

"I'd like that." Dean said softly.  
It was at that moment Michael succeeded in his escape. The fluffy puppy ran across the floor, skittering around the corner.

"Michael, no! I just gave you a bath!" Cas shouted as he raced after the dog.

Dean laughed and ran after them. He turned the corner to find Michael had knocked over a display of toys, Cas was on the ground, trying to reach for the puppy. Dean couldn't stop himself and ended up tripping and fumbling to the ground, landing on top of Cas.

"Oof!" Cas gasped, turning under Dean to look at him.

"Woof!" Michael repeated from under a shelf.

Dean laughed as he pushed himself up slightly, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, fine." Cas said, breathless.

Dean was still giggling at the stupidity of it all as he pressed his lips to Cas's. Michael barked the entire time at them. Apparently puppies do not appreciate PDA.

* * *

Sam and Cas were staring at him. Sam amused and slightly disgusted, while Cas looked furious.

An arm was looped around his waist. Dean looked over to see a lean man in leather grinning at him.

"So if I'm Baby, does that make you Daddy?" The man asked.

Sam snorted and grinned ear to ear. "Yeah, Dean. Are you Daddy now?"

Cas was glaring daggers at the man and Dean was pretty sure if he was given the green light, he would've smote the man within a second.

"Oh, you should hear some of the things he's done in me." The man continued, placing a hand on Dean's bicep. "He has some kinks. The stuff he has people do-"

"Okay, okay." Sam said, throwing his hands up, "That's enough Impala, I don't need to hear about that."

"Impala?" Dean looked the man up and down.

"You can still call me Baby." The Impala winked at him.

Disgust swirled in Dean's stomach. He peeled himself out of the Impala's grip and went to stand by Cas. "Nope. Nope. Nope."

His angel smirked smugly at the Impala. "Dean appears to not accept your advances."

The Impala rolled his eyes, "Dean loves me. Can you say that about you?"  
Sam's eyes flew wide, he looked between the angel and the car-turned-human. "Guys, hold on…"  
"Dean loves you for material purposes. He sees you as nothing more than a fancy muscle car." Cas said, stepping forward.

"Shows what you know. I've been the only stable factor in Dean's life. Everyone has left him. His father, his brother, and you. The only one that's stayed with him was me. Always me." The Impala hissed back, closing the gap between the two. Cas and he were nearly chest to chest now. Dean could hear a faint rumble of an engine and Cas's eyes were starting to glow blue.

"Alright, this is too weird." Dean muttered. He turned Cas around by his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Don't worry, Mr. Winchester. Your boys will be perfectly fine with me." Cas was saying.

Dean looked at himself and then at Cas. He was obviously older than the boy in this world. Something about that rubbed Dean wrong.

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Eighteen, sir." Cas replied, "But I've taken cpr classes and I babysit my younger cousin Alfie all the time. I've never had any problems."  
Dean thought for a moment, he looked about twenty-five? Probably. "...Do you know how old I am?"

Cas frowned, "Um, twenty-six, I think?"

"Gross." Dean muttered and pulled Cas into a kiss by the back of his head.

* * *

Dean was in a motel by himself. There was only one bed and he wasn't sure where Sam was. But it was three in the morning and, hell, he was tired. So he figured fictional Sam would wait until he gets his four hours.

Even though it was the middle of the night, the world seemed darker than it usually was. Pulling back the curtains, Dean couldn't see the moon; it was hidden behind a sea of dark, angry clouds. He could hear the first low rumbles of thunder in the distance.

Slinking away from the window and pulling off his shirt and pants, Dean crawled into the slightly-above-average bed. He relaxed into the pillows and drifted off.

Being a hunter, Dean wakes up at the slightest noise. Tonight, that noise just so happened to be a loud clap of thunder, and then a small, terrified whimper.

Dean rolled over to find that the other half of his bed was currently occupied by an angel.

"Cas? Man, what's goin' on?" Dean asked groggily.

There was a sharp breath and then Cas was shifting away from him, "Nothing, Dean. I apologize for waking-" There was a loud clap of thunder following a flash of lightening, "YOU!"

Cas jumped away from the window, effectively clinging to Dean.

Dean huffed a laugh and sat up on his elbows, "So you, uh, don't like thunder, huh?"  
"I don't prefer it." Cas mumbled, ducking his head under Dean's chin. The hunter tried not to smile at how cute that was and rubbed Cas's back. With every bang of thunder Cas clung tighter to Dean, letting out small whimpers.

Dean hummed softly, a tune he held dear to his heart. Cas shifted, pressing his ear to Dean's chest as the hunter continued the song. Slowly, Cas's shivering stopped and the two just layed together. Dean's skin felt on fire and his heart was skipping as Cas slowly started to trace patterns on Dean's chest.

"Dean?" Cas asked after a long moment.

Dean turned his head slightly to be able to look at Cas, "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Dean could feel Cas's breath on his chest and it made a shiver run down his spine.

Dean's mouth went dry as the words formed on his lips, "I think I might love you."

Cas looked up at him, his hand stilling on Dean's chest.

"I think I might love you, too." Cas replied quietly.

Dean smiled as Cas leaned up to press their lips together.

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, sitting on the floor in a circle of candles.

Dean lowered the bag he was holding to the floor and stepped into the dark room. "Hey, Cas. Any reason why you've got the witch ceremony going on?"

"The power went out. I'm trying to read." Cas said, holding up a thick book.

"You're gonna start a fire like that." Dean muttered, walking over to sit down next to him. He moved some of the candles further away, giving them some space.

Cas shrugged, "Worth it."

Dean snorted and leaned forward, trying to get a kiss. Cas leaned back, eyes wide.

"Um, Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean's hand found Cas's messy, curly hair.

Cas stared at Dean, "Are you drunk?"

"No."

The other man slowly pulled Dean's hand out of his hair. Dean intertwined their fingers together and Cas swallowed heavily.

"Then- then why are you…?" Cas's question hung in the air, voice shaking slightly.

Dean carefully took the book out of Cas's hands, and scooted closer, "Cuz why not? I like you and I only got fifty more chances to enjoy it. So let me just…"

Cas's eyes were darting between Dean's, searching him for anything and everything. Hope, confusion and fear interlaced in Cas's eyes and Dean wanted to kiss every part of his skin. So he did.

His mouth found Cas's jaw, sucking soft marks into his skin. Cas gasped as one hand held Dean's head in place and the other gently pushed his chest away. Dean pushed back on the hand and slipped one hand under Cas's shirt.

"D-Dean, I don't understand, y-you like me?" Cas gasped as Dean's tongue dragged down Cas's neck.

"Mmm, love you." Dean hummed, his teeth nipping at the intersection of Cas's neck and shoulder.

Cas gasped and Dean was pretty sure it wasn't at the bite. "Dean!"

The hunter found himself climbing into Cas's lap. His hands cupping Cas's face as he pressed kisses to his forehead and eyelids. Cas's face was bright red and Dean was fairly certain he wasn't breathing correctly.

"Love you, Cas. Think I do." Dean mumbled as his fingers brushed over Cas's lips. "Think I always have. You don't, not the real you, but that's alright."

Confusion stared back up at Dean, "Of course I love you, too." Cas said slowly, "How could I not?"

Dean smiled bittersweetly, "You only do cuz the author wanted you to."

"What?" Cas now looked at Dean like he was insane, "Are you sure you're not drunk?"  
"Drunk on you." Dean mumbled as he leaned down and pressed their lips together finally.

* * *

Dean picked a flower, a red rose, full and beautiful and walked up to Cas with it.

"Are you intending to pay for that?" Castiel asked, his eyes flicking up to Dean, unimpressed.

"It's for you." Dean said, holding it out to him.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "You picked a rose that I grew from my shop to give to me?"

Dean licked his lips, biting the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. "Yes."  
Cas shook his head, "You're a weird one, Mr. Winchester."  
"Just Dean." Dean said, nodding to the flower, "So will you take it?"  
Cas picked the flower out of his hand and inspected it, "Do you speak flower, Mr. Winchester?"  
"No." Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets.

A smile toyed at Cas's lips, "Well, then you don't know what you just said to me. By giving me this."

He bopped Dean on the nose with the rose.

"Means I wanted to give you a flower." Dean said, crinkling his nose.

"Sure, Dean." Cas replied, a fond smile making the world seem so gloriously warm and bright.

* * *

Dean and Cas were pressed up against each other, Cas had his hand on Dean's shoulder while the other was clasped with Dean's. There was soft music playing in the background and they were in their socks in the bunker's kitchen. Well, they were wearing other clothes, too. Cas was in his usual trenchcoat. Dean had on a band shirt that he's pretty sure he doesn't actually own.

"Dean?" Cas said, looking at Dean with concern.

"Hm?" Dean blinked at him.

Cas removed his hands, stepping away, "You said you were going to teach me how to dance."

"Right." Dean said, eyes widening. He can't dance. He doesn't know how to dance. How is he supposed to teach fake Cas if he doesn't know how to do it? Taking a deep breath, Dean figured he'd give it the old college-try. "C'mere."

Cas placed his hands back where they originally were and waited for instructions.

"So it's something like a box, I think. So I'll step forward and you'll step back and we probably won't step on each other." Dean said, staring at their feet.

He could _hear_ the amusement in Cas's voice as he said, "Do you know how to dance, Dean?"

"Not in the slightest." Dean muttered, "Ready? Go."

Cas stepped back and Dean stepped forward. With the wrong foot. Already he stepped on Cas's foot and the angel snorted at him.

"Dean-"

"No, wait, let's try again."

They made it three steps before Cas slipped and pulled them to the ground. Dean blinked in surprise when he heard Cas's deep, full body laugh. He sat there, hovering over Castiel and just _watched_ as his friend laughed so hard he cried. He'd never heard something so beautiful before. Once Cas calmed down, Dean did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

* * *

"Don't come out for seven minutes!" Gabe said as the door was shut and Dean was effectively locked in a closet with Cas.

"Well, this'll be easy." Dean muttered to himself as he found Cas in the darkness and leaned forward.

Cas let out a shuddering breath on Dean's skin and whispered, "Dean? We don't have to-"

"But I want to…" Dean replied, just as quiet. And he did. Because really, if he was going to be in a closet again might as well make the best of it. He felt his eyelids lower and his hand found Cas's in the dark.

"O-oh. I didn't think you, um…" Cas trailed off and tipped his head up, connecting their lips together.

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, exhausted. "Can I stay here? My roommate kicked me out."

Dean smiled at the other man's messy hair, "Course, Cas. Come on in. You want something to eat? Drink?"

"Some tea, please." Cas replied as he followed Dean to the kitchen. Dean smiled as Cas added, "With honey."  
They stayed up late, talking about anything and everything. Cas had drunk four cups of tea and Dean had eaten an entire box of cookies he found. At one point Dean made Cas laugh so hard he spit out his tea, coughing up a lung.

Around one they curled up on the couch and turned on Netflix. Cas started dozing off on Dean's shoulder as Dean played with Cas's hair. He'd never get used to playing with it. It was incredibly soft and thick and addictive. Cas always purred happily when Dean scratched his scalp just right or tugged on a certain chunk of hair.

Dean didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up when Cas slowly crept away from the couch.

"Where'ya goin'?" Dean asked, reaching out for him.

"I-I wasn't sure you'd want to see me, um, with you when you woke up." Cas replied, his ears turning pink.

Dean shook his head, his eyes barely open as he gestured lazily for Cas to come back, "C'mere."  
Hesitatingly, Cas stepped up, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"Shuddup," Dean mumbled as he pulled Cas down onto the couch with him. Cas squeaked, but otherwise didn't protest. He wasn't sure when he kissed Cas. Everything seemed a little fuzzy and dream-like. A peaceful zone between awake and asleep where everything was just beautifully, wondrously _Cas._

* * *

"It's called love, Cas." Sam's voice filtered through the bunker. Dean slowed down his steps until he stopped outside the doorway to the kitchen. He stepped back a bit, so his back was against the wall and he held his breath as he listened.

"I know the term, Sam. I just..." There was a long pause and then Cas said quietly, "Angels were not meant to love. I don't think it's possible. But..."

There was the soft sound of footsteps and then Sam was saying, "Cas, I don't know what you're feeling specifically, but I've seen how you look at him. I've seen that look before. And I'm pretty sure you love him. I'd bet my last dollar on it."

Cas sighed and Dean could hear a chair scratching across the floorboards. "Yes, I think I would as well. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me back. He's straight."

The burst of laughter that came from the kitchen would've been insulting in any other situation.

"No, God, no, Cas. He's not." Sam was still laughing as he talked.

"Maybe. But my stance still stands. He would've made romantic advances by now. It's been years..." Cas's voice was getting closer, "Thank you for your help, Sam. I just don't know what to do with this information."

Dean forgot to move because he was too busy thinking about how Cas has apparently been in love with him for years. How the hell did this Dean get so lucky? So it was mostly his fault when Cas walked right into him and they crashed against the wall, Dean pressed between his angel and the cement bricks.

"D-Dean!" Cas gasped in surprise. "I'm so sorry! How- how much did you hear?"

Dean grinned at him, "Enough to do this confidently."

It was only as Cas's tongue was sliding against his did Dean realize that he probably should've confessed his love to this Cas. He wondered vaguely how this story ends. Does this Dean realize what a precious treasure he has before him? Does Cas ever tell Dean? He wanted to know, but not as much as he wanted to explore his angel's mouth.

* * *

Dean blinked and he was in a snazzy lounge. He was seated on the plushest couch his ass has ever touched. There was an extravagant fireplace burning in the corner and in front of him was a flatscreen currently playing _Game of Thrones_.

Charlie appeared next to him, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Congratulations, Dean. That was your 50th kiss. You're halfway there." Charlie smiled at him, looking just like the Cheshire Cat. "How's that feel?"

There was a mix of longing for this to end; to be back home where he knew what was happening and how to go about his day. But there was also an intense need to stay here, in this endless loop where Cas loved him. Adored him. What could be better than that?

Dean rubbed his forehead, his head throbbing and his eyes heavy. He looked up at Charlie with a sigh.

"I don't know… Um, good? I guess?" He said, just wanting to meet the next Cas and be on his way. With a deep sigh, he rolled his shoulders, hearing the joints pop in a painfully delicious way.

As he rubbed his sore neck, he asked the ghost, "What's next?"

And Charlie just grinned.

* * *

Give me some prompts for the next 50 because I was lowkey struggle-bussing towards the end.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who suggested prompts! Bit of a heads up, this chapter gets a bit sexy.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, his eyebrows dipped slightly in confusion.

Sam was cracking up behind him, when Dean turned to look, his brother had tears in his eyes, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Go on, ignore me," Sam gasped between his giggles.

Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at Cas, who was looking up. Dean, instead, felt his eyes drift down to Castiel's exposed neck, smooth and showing off tan skin.

"Dean," came Cas's gravelly voice, "Is it customary to tape plastic foliage to the ceiling?"

"What?" Dean replied, pulling his eyes up to look at Cas's face. Sam burst into laughter behind him. Dean finally looked up, his confusion melting away. "Oh. Cas, that's mistletoe."

Cas nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the plant. "What's its purpose?"

Dean grinned as he explained, "It's makes people who stand under it kiss."

Cas's eyes widened slightly, and his cheeks began to color. Slowly he shifted his gaze to Dean's face and asked, voice hoarse, "Excuse me?"

"When people stand under mistletoe, they gotta kiss." Dean said, like he was explaining something to a child.

"It possesses them to?" Cas asked, his eyes flicking up to the plant.

"...What? No, it's-"

"Because if that's so," Cas licked his lips, "I have reason to believe that there may be more of this plant stashed throughout the bunker."

Dean frowned, trying to think like an angel and failing miserably, "And, uh, what reason would that be, Cas?"

Cas licked his lips again, his face growing redder, he looked down at his feet and whispered, "Dean, whenever I am in the same room as you, I feel the need to… to _kiss_ you. I believe the bunker may be under an infestation of this _mistletoe,_ it must be the cause for this intense feeling I-"

He didn't finish his hypothesis. He was a little too occupied bending to the mistletoe's will. Dean broke apart the kiss only because he couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Dean?" A small voice says. Dean blinks and sees wide blue eyes staring at him. They stand out in against the orange and red leaves behind him. It's a crisp day, the air thick in that vaguely-sweet scent of apples and caramel and fall. Cas is young now. The youngest Dean has ever seen him. His cheeks are pudgy with baby fat and his hair is an uncombed mess.

"Yeah?" Dean replies and his own voice sounds young as well. He can tell he's not as muscular as before; his body not as strained.

"We're gonna be friends forever, right?" Cas asked, his brows scrunched together in concern.

"Yeah, 'course." Dean replied easily.

Cas was quiet for a minute. Then he said, hesitantly, "Michael said I'm not s'pposed to be friends with you."

"Why not?" Dean sat up on his elbows, dry leaves crunching as he shifted.

Cas mimicked his movements, a leave stuck in his curls, "He said you'ra bad influence."

"Michael's a jerk." Dean said, his young mind unable to come up with anything more insulting.

Cas sat up completely now, his voice rising, "He's just mad 'cuz I said I don't wanna marry a mommy!"

"You don't?" Dean slowly sat up so they were both eye-level. It was then Dean realized just how many leaves they were sitting in. It didn't take a genius to realize what they were doing. Dean doesn't think he's ever jumped in a leaf pile in his life. At least, not for fun. One time he and Sam jumped into a mountain of leaves to hide from a monster. John wasn't impressed. A sort of longing tugged at Dean's young heart for a world like this; a normal life with a best friend and lazy autumn afternoons.

"No," Cas said, his eyes troubled, "I wanna marry a daddy."

"Why?" Dean asked, trying to think of what that would make Cas, if the family already had one daddy.

Cas informed him, matter-of-factly, "Girls have cooties."

Dean's head snapped up to stare at his friend, "But I've kissed girls before!"

"You're gonna die of cooties!" Cas exclaimed, jumping up, sending a flare of leaves flying through the air.

Dean jumped up too, his mind working as fast as it can. "You gotta kiss me!"

"What!?" Cas threw his small hands in the air, "Then _I'll_ get cooties!"

"No, but, if the girls give the cooties, then the boys take away the cooties!" Dean reasoned. He just knew that he and Cas should kiss. The how or why were a little fuzzy, though.

Cas thought for a moment, finally nodding, "I didn't think like that."

Dean grinned as he stumbled forward in the leaves. "So you gotta kiss me, to save me from the cooties!"

Cas's face morphed into an adorable expression of determination. "Okay. You ready?"

Dean gulped and nodded as Cas stepped close; confident but still hesitant. Cas held his breath as he pressed their lips together.

The kiss was wet and uncoordinated; but innocent and with the best intentions.

* * *

"Fine! Maybe we should separate for a while!" Sam yelled, shoving his clothes into his duffle.

"What?" Dean asked, his heart sinking, his skin turning cold. "No, wait-"

"That's what you just said! We're _toxic_ for each other! You go with Cas, I'll be on my own." Sam wouldn't look at him. His hands were shaking with anger, while Dean's were shaking with fear. "Don't go east of Kansas."

"Sam-" Dean stepped forward, but his brother pushed him off.

"No! Don't touch me!" Sam stumbled backwards, his duffle in one hand, the other blindly reaching for the motel doorknob. "I don't want to see you again. If you dare- just-" he took a deep breath, his voice a forced calm, "goodbye, Dean."

Dean watched as his brother walked out on him, slamming the door so hard the wall shook.

There was a moment of silence, where even Dean's mind didn't know what to say. He sat down on the bed, knees weak. He tried to fight the tears welling up in his eyes. It's not real. He's not real. Sam isn't leaving. It's okay.

"Dean?" A voice asked from behind him. He knew who it was without looking. Who else would it be?

"What, Cas?" It didn't sound harsh or angry, just empty and defeated.

He heard shuffling behind him and then the soft but firm grip of a hand on his shoulder.

"Would now be an inappropriate time to ejaculate?"

Dean frowned, his mind stuck on that one word. He was almost afraid to turn around. Staring straight ahead, he asked slowly, "Cas. Are you... _hard_ right now?"

The thought made Dean's throat tighten. Cas's fingers on his shoulder twitched. And for a second, neither of them spoke.

"I wasn't referring to myself, Dean." Cas almost sounded amused.

The hand on Dean's shoulder tightened ever so slightly and the breath got sucked out of Dean's lungs. His hips jolted forward as his dick hardened with such an intensity that he felt dizzy. In a matter of seconds he had a full hard-on. He pressed back into Cas, his chest heaving for air as his body reacted to his new situation.

"C-Cas, what are you- fuck-" He couldn't think clearly enough to process the question. But Cas hummed softly as if he understood. His other hand slid around Dean's body and down his chest. Everywhere he touched sent a wave of pleasure coursing through Dean's body. Dean couldn't stop the wanton moans that spilled out of his mouth. His body spazzed uncontrollably with glorious pleasure. If Dean had to describe it, he'd say it was better than every lay he'd ever had combined. And Cas was barely touching him!

The angel's lips brushed against Dean's ear as he whispered, "You can come now, Dean."

His world went white for a moment as pure ecstasy engulfed his mind and body. It was the way Cas said his name; thick and husky. No one would ever be able to top that. With a new mess in his pants; Dean was left gasping for breath as his mind raced from ' _holy shit againagainagain_ ' to ' _what just happened? Sam was just, then Cas - Jesus!'_

"Do you feel better now, Dean?" Cas asked, his hands resting gently on his shoulders.

"W-why?" Dean turned his head to look over his shoulder at Cas. The other man looked perfectly normal; hair ruffled, trench coat present. He was watching Dean with curious eyes as if _he_ was the insane one.

"We had an agreement…?" Cas replied slowly, concern creeping into his expression. His hands started to sneak away from Dean's body, "You were stressed, because of Sam, and I wanted to eliminate that..."

Cas looked so earnest, worried he did the wrong thing. Which, yeah, a sudden orgasm after fighting with your baby brother isn't exactly the _right_ thing to do. Dean certainly couldn't imagine this happening in his life. But, hey, that's fanfiction for you.

Suddenly Dean didn't know how to respond. He could laugh it off, pretend like he didn't just get the best orgasm of his life from his best friend, who barely even touched him. He could get mad, push Cas away and never think of this again. He could run after Sam, figure out what he did wrong and fix it. Or, he remembered, he could do what he did best...

"Dean?" Cas asked, his body stiff behind Dean's back. "Are you rethinking our arrangement?"

The angle was awkward, because it was over Dean's shoulder, but he managed to press one small kiss to the corner of Cas's mouth, almost missing the target completely.

Dean did what he did best. He ran away.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas gasped, his voice soft and full of wonder. Dean was in a hospital bed, tubes and wires crisscross his body and there's the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. Cas's hand found his, his eyes watering slightly, "Say it again. Please. I-I have to hear it."

Dean blinked up at him, it was clear what he'd just said in this story, nothing else could make Cas so emotional. He turned his hand so their fingers meshed together. His voice was scratched as he said, "I lo-"

Cas's lips cut off the rest of his sentence.

* * *

The stench. The godawful stench of blood and gore and death hung in the air. Dean hissed as it invaded his nostrils. His eyes began to water as he took in the smell of everything. The mud under his bare feet - he better get his fucking shoes back after this world or so help him - sloshed as he stumbled under the intensity of the repulsive scent. And yet… something in his gut churned hungrily at the smell of the flesh.

With a deep breath through his mouth, Dean squared his shoulders and trudged forward, his feet leading him around an abandoned barn. Surprisingly, he could see clearly in the darkness of the night. The world around him almost as bright as it would be in the day time. And the silence of the woods wasn't quite so silent. He could hear growling, shuffling, the crickets and the wind.

He stopped as the reek of death somehow got worse. Gagging slightly, he leaned against the barn wall. As he stepped forward on shaky legs, he could see just on the other side of a grassy hill. Hidden by the slope, was a pile of rotting corpses. Weeks old, Dean could tell, their skin mostly ripped away with their clothes. Puddles of deep, dark blood surrounded them. A dark cloud of flies swarmed over the bodies, picking away at their eyes.

"Hey, fleabag!" Dean heard, he turned towards the shout. Someone was running up the hill, along the side of the barn. A deep growl curled out of Dean's throat; a noise he'd never made before.

"Stop!" The voice yelled when Dean started to run away. "Stay!"

And, just like that, the hunter tripped over his own feet, falling down the hill and landing in a disgusting, mushy pile of flesh and flies. Dean spit and cussed as the footsteps got nearer.

"Jesus, Dean. Why would you come back here?" The voice said, exasperated. "Come on, get up. It's your mess anyway."

Dean growled again, twisting his body to swipe a leg against the person's knees, knocking them off-balance. When they fell into the carcass next to him, something goozy and wretched splashed in their faces.

"I hate you." Was the muffled hiss from the other person. Dean turned and almost groaned at the situation. Of course it was Cas. Of course. Why did Dean even question who it was anymore? He should just assume everyone is Cas. Forever.

The two men cursed and growled as they got up, slinging rotten flesh and mud everywhere. Cas glared at him as he assessed Dean's person.

"Look at you, you're a fucking mess. I left you for one night, Dean. _One night_. What do you have to say for yourself?" Cas crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly.

Anger and shame fought in Dean's brain, "It wasn't my fault you left me!"

Cas rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have you tell you, mutt? When I leave, I'm going to come back. It's _my house_! where else would I go?"

"Why'd you call me that?" Dean asked, ignoring the question completely. His heart sank at the word, and how easily it slid from Cas's lips. "I ain't no mutt."

The man before him gave him an unimpressed once-over. " _Clearly_."

Dean didn't get a chance to defend himself. Before he knew it, Cas was grabbing him by the wrist and leading him back up the hill, back towards the barn. "We're going back home. You're taking a bath. And then you're going to clean my house. I swear to Lucifer, if you think you're getting away with chewing up my shoes _again_ , you're dead wrong."

The hunter pulled his hand out of the grip with surprising force, "I'm not doing any of that."

Cas turned on him in a second, his eyes glowing in the night, "Yes, you are."

"What the fuck?" Dean stepped back, his hands moving up to protect himself.

"Have you forgotten your place, fleabag?" Cas hissed, and it was only as his teeth caught the light of the moon did Dean realize what was in his friend's mouth.

Almost swallowing his own tongue, Dean asked in a gasp, "Are those fangs?"

Cas huffed out a bitter laugh, "Lucifer, it's a good thing you're pretty."

Dean's head hurt from everything that was happening and his wrist hurt from where Cas grabbed him. He didn't want to figure this world out; he didn't want to be yelled at by a mean vampire Cas. He just wanted to go home.

Cas tried to push him away as Dean kissed the mud off his lips. He wouldn't mind if he forgot this world.

* * *

Cas and him were sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Charlie was lying next to them, grinning wildly, her head resting in her palms.

"I love this one." She said as an explanation.

"Are you focused, Dean?" Cas asked quietly, his voice echoed throughout the big room.

"Yeah." Dean replied, gaze sliding to his friend. His skin was so pale in this world, almost marble-like.

"Enochian is a difficult language because it's spoken with your soul." Cas said, his eyes unblinking.

Dean frowned at that, "How do I speak with my soul?"

Cas smiled softly, his body shoulders melting like warm chocolate, "For as long as I've known you, you've never _stopped_ speaking with your soul."

Charlie squeaked next to him, hiding her face in her hands and kicking her feet in the air.

"Oh… so it should be easy?" Dean was genuinely interested now. Fake Cas was gonna teach him Enochian? That sounds awesome!

Cas shook his head, his smile more wistful now. "Not necessarily. It can not be forced. It has to come naturally to you."

Dean leaned back, blowing out a breath, "We are just talking about speaking another language, right? Like, _no hablo ingles_? Or, _c'est moi, le plus alevins français_? Cuz I can do that."

Cas hesitated, "Yes, but… it's a little more complex than that."

"Care to give an example?" Dean said, resting his chin in his palm.

Charlie sat up suddenly, leaning close to Cas as the angel blushed.

"Dean, Uoy evol i." Cas said, the air crackling a bit as his voice vibrated between them.

"Cool!" Dean grinned, "how come I could hear you instead of the whole screamo concert?"

Cas was grinning, looking down at his hands, "I recently discovered how to better communicate with younger beings, while still using my voice."

"So how would I say 'hello' or 'get your ass over here, I'm about to die' or 'pie'?" Dean listed off his requests on his fingers.

Cas chuckled, "'Pie' might actually be easiest. Since Enochian is a language of the soul, it's easier to learn words or phrases that have a special meaning to you."

Dean grinned, "Cool, so what's pie?"

"Eip."

"Eyahep?" The word flopped out of Dean's mouth, uncoordinated and deformed.

"Don't think so much of the technicalities of the word. But what it represents. Imagine the pie as you say the word. Find what gives the word significance." Cas said, closing his eyes and humming out a smooth, beautiful, "Eip."

Dean closed his eyes, too. Images of flakey crusts, gooey centers and steaming just-hot-out-of-the-oven goodness. Of Sam rolling his eyes and Mom smiling. Of warmth and safety and love.

"Eip."

Dean jerked suddenly as Cas grabbed his shoulder in excitement, "Yes, Dean! Perfect! You just spoke in my tongue!"

Charlie snorted at the wording, but Dean was grinning at Cas's boyish excitement and pride.

"Mazeltov! What's next!?" He laughed, leaning into Cas's touch.

"What would like to say? Anything with significance or special meaning?" Cas asked, eyes twinkling.

Dean thought for a moment. He could learn random words like 'car' or 'brother' or 'burgers', but where was the fun in that? He wanted to know something he could actually use. Hopefully on the real Cas.

"What's something special to you? What did, uh... Uhowah eavole eha or whatever. What uh, special meaning does that have?" Dean asked.

Cas looked surprised, his eyes suddenly darting away from Dean's face. "Uoy evol i? Oh, um, nothing. It's a …. greeting."

Charlie squealed again, sitting up on her knees to watch Cas's expression better.

"I can teach it to you?" Cas suggested awkwardly, "If you like."

Dean smiled encouragingly. "'Course! You're the Jedi, teach me."

Cas looked down at his hands, "This greeting is for… things you really _enjoy_. Think of something that makes you happy when you see it."

"You, Sam, Baby, pie…" Dean listed off easily.

Cas ducked his head and smiled, "Yes, I suppose that's a start. Now, um, the pronunciation comes from the back of your mouth. Human vocal chords weren't meant for Enochian, so don't worry if it doesn't sound right."

He scooted closer to Dean so their knees were touching, without hesitation, his finger reached forward and traced along Dean's jaw. "The motion of the words should always be like a wave, moving forward in your mouth."

Dean swallowed heavily. His skin tingled as Cas drew swirls along his cheek. Charlie was holding her breath now and Dean couldn't deny he was doing the same.

"Uoy evol i." Cas said slowly, his eyes dipping down to look at Dean's lips, "See how I said that? How it moved in a fluid motion from the back of my mouth to my lips?"

Dean nodded slightly, unable to speak.

"Now you try." Cas whispered, "Uoy evol i. Think of something that you like while you say it."

"Uhoi ev-vuel i." Dean said weakly. He couldn't think of anything but Cas at the moment and it was not helping his focus at all.

"Good. I could see your soul saying it. Try again." Cas's eyes were half-lidded now, his fingers grazing down Dean's neck.

"Uhoi evoil i?" Dean said, more of a question than anything.

"Again."

"Uoye evul i."

"Better, again."

"Uoy evul i."

"Again."

Their lips were almost brushing now. Sparks exploded under Dean's skin, nothing mattered except Cas's breath and his lips and his fingers tracing so gently.

"Uoy evol i."

"Perfect." Cas sighed, his eyes slipping closed, "oot uoy evol i."

Cas's lips were so addicting, Dean almost forgot that they weren't alone. Charlie's squeals of delight had to be dutifully ignored as Dean shoved his tongue into Cas's deliciously hot mouth.

* * *

"I know this is insane." Cas said. Dean almost didn't hear it, though, because he was too focused on Cas's naked body, standing in front of him. "And I can explain everything. But, uh, first, will you let me in?"

His hair was a mess, it seems like it always is in these stories. And all up and down his body were thick, delicious hickies. His skin was a shiny kind of sweaty and his eyes were dilated.

Dean just shook his head and pulled Cas into a kiss. Whatever made Cas look like _that_ wasn't something Dean wanted to hear about.

* * *

Dean was covered in mud, his clothes stuck to him in heavy clumps. In all his time hiding in the dirt and stomping through the woods, he has never been this fucking muddy. His skin felt itchy under the layers of earth caking his body.

"Jesus." Dean muttered and then pulled a face as he spit mud out of his mouth. He was in a lavish kitchen, with high ceilings and top-of-the-line appliances. The lights mounted on the wall looked like they belonged in a fancy auditorium, rather than a kitchen.

Dean was standing on a plush white towel, keeping the mud off the polished floor. With an annoyed sigh, Dean stepped off of the towel, ruining a previously spotless tile. The squelching noises of his drenched socks slipping across the floor was the only sound until Dean turned down a lavish hallway to the distinct sound of running water.

He cracked open a white door, leaving a smear of a handprint behind, to see Cas hunched over a bath. The door creaked and Cas sat up, his eyes wide, a gasp escaping his young lips. He had to be thirteen, at most.

" _Dean_!" he hissed, "I told you to stay put!"

"I-"

"Did you get mud on the floor?!" Cas said, his voice panicked, "Fuck, Michael's gonna kill me."

Dean watched as Cas scrambled around the room, he grabbed a towel and frantically wiped off the muddy handprint on the door. Looking out into the hall, he saw the trail Dean had left.

"Shit, Dean!" Cas almost cried, "I'm so dead…"

"Sorry, Cas." Dean mumbled, gut pulling down on his shoulders. He looked around the bathroom, trying to find a way to help. Seeing a fluffy white towel, he reached for it, but Cas's shout stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch another thing, I swear to god, Dean." Cas had twisted around and was watching Dean with hawk eyes. Dean gulped and lowered his hand. His friend was thoroughly pissed.

"Cas, I-"

"Shut up and strip."

"What?" Dean's throat went dry.

"You heard me. Get naked. Now." Cas crossed his arms, stepping up to stare Dean down. Silently, Dean started peeling off his thick mud covered clothes. Cas flinched as the pile on the floor got bigger and messier. When Dean was in just his boxers - holy shit, how the fuck did he manage to get mud on _those_? - Cas rolled up his sleeves and determinedly scooped up the clothes.

"I'll try to wash these. Meanwhile, you get in the bath." Cas nodded to the steaming tub he was filling when Dean walked in.

Dean wanted to groan. Cas was so angry with him. He slammed the door when he left and he glared down at Dean's clothes with distaste. The hunter rubbed his forehead and cursed when his hand came back muddy.

"Fuck this." Dean growled. He opened the bathroom door and stormed through the house, leaving splots of mud and gunk everywhere he touched. "Cas!"

His friend's head poked out from a room, confusion and irritation on his face, "What-"

The kiss tasted like dirt and bitter hearts.

* * *

Cas was on the ground in front of him, his hands cupped over his nose and mouth. Dean watched as Cas fought back tears and his body twisted in pain.

"Cas!" Dean said as soon as the shock wore off. He dropped down on his knees next to his friend and tried to pull his hands away so he could assess the damage, "What happened? Are you-"

"Please," Cas squirmed away from him, keeping a hand between them at all times, ready to try and defend himself. "Please stop. I-I-"

"Cas?" Dean asked, his throat tight. He looked around, the room they were in was abandoned, the hall light behind the door was off. Dean's fist burned. No, that wouldn't mean, no. Dean would never, shit, shit. "Cas, who, who hit you?"

Cas flinched and gulped, "I, I won't tell, I'm sorry, I- it was my fault. I deserved it."

"Was it me?" Dean's voice shook as he asked it.

Cas looked away, his tone defeated, "I won't tell, I swear, please, just, just…"

Dean's shoulders slumped, he sat back and just watched as Cas shrunk further into the corner, his hands shakily wiping away blood. Cas blinked away tears, keeping his head down.

"Jesus, Cas…" Dean whispered. He reached forward and gently tipped Cas's head up. The other boy jerked away from his touch. Fear flashing in his eyes like lightning, Cas swallowed and his muscles tensed. "I'd never…"

He wanted to say he'd never hurt Cas. But that's not true, now is it? He's given Cas plenty of pain in the past and he probably would continue to do so in the future. Whether it be of unavoidable circumstance or pent up frustration, Dean has always found a way to hurt his angel. Looking into Cas's terrified eyes now, he could only feel self-loathing and hatred fogging his mind.

"I swear, I'll never hurt you like this. I'll never…." Dean looked away, unable to see the mess his hands had made. "God, Cas, I love you. You deserve better than this."

"Dean?" Cas asked, confusion and hesitance clear in his voice.

The young hunter looked up, and their eyes locked. There was something being spoken there; something only Dean could read. But then Cas's eyes slid away, looking off the the side. For a moment, Dean thought he saw forgiveness, because of course Cas would forgive his bully. He's too kind, he loves people too much to stay mad at Dean.

"Hey," Dean said quietly, Cas hesitantly nodded, "I know it doesn't excuse anything I did, but I'm sorry."

Cas was searching his face, clearly expecting for the other shoe to drop. After a few seconds of silence, he starts to shift to the side, trying to slide past Dean. The hunter almost let him, but then he remembered that he needed to kiss Cas, or else he'd be stuck here forever.

"Cas, wait."

With just those two words, Cas froze and shrunk in on himself, his entire body tensing for an attack. Dean's heart sunk at the sight.

Dean could feel Cas's muscles trembling in fear as he leaned close and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm doing this correctly?" Cas's gravelly voice was in Dean's ear. He could feel the plush pillows under him and the warm body above him. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he realized what, exactly, they were doing.

"W-what?" Dean gasped, his hands immediately went to Cas's bare hips, holding the angel closer to himself. His ass burned at the deep stretch and his thighs were shaking from being pulled so far apart.

Cas's lips brushed against his jaw as he pulled back to look Dean in the face, "You are in pain. Are you sure I'm doing this right? Should I stop?"

"No, uh..." Dean said eloquently; he had only done this once or twice before with his fingers, out of curiosity. But here he was now, without warning or preparation, with a dick up his ass. His mind was screaming at him _stopstopstopstopstopstop_ but his chest ached to pull Cas closer and to let the angel fuck him into the bed. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen like this, with Dean having no idea what to do or say. He was supposed to be the smooth talker, the womanizer. But now he's close to panicking, with Cas watching him curiously. His chest heaved in breaths that weren't full enough.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas started to pull out of him, his face concerned, "You can teach me another time. I don't need to know this right now."  
"What?" Dean gasped, his ass clenching around Cas's dick; trying to stop it from moving. "I- no, just-"

Shame burned deep in his gut and he was sure his face was on fire. Why was he freaking out like this? It was just Cas. Not even real Cas, just a fictional Cas. He could fuck a fictional Cas. Or, in this case, get fucked by him. Maybe that was it. Dean was a fucker, not someone who gets fucked. He might calm down if they switch places.

"Would you like to stop?" Cas asked, unsure what to do, but unwilling to continue.

Dean swallowed, "Maybe we should just switch."

Cas narrowed his eyes, "How would that teach me how to pleasure a human? If I am the one being penetrated?"

Oh. Dean understood now. This world's Dean was supposed to be _teaching_ Cas how to fuck. Instructing him. That's why Cas looks so confused and concerned. Dean belittles himself for fucking it up, but something in his gut was telling him he wasn't ready, this wasn't right. It felt too weird to open his eyes and suddenly be in the middle of fucking his best friend. With no memories of how they got here. It was just, just too much.

"Come here," Dean pulled Cas up to him by a hand on the back of his neck. Cas followed eagerly, expecting instructions or new knowledge. The momentum of it pressed them close together; warm flesh against flesh. Dean suddenly didn't want to kiss Cas, he wanted to stay to finish this. His mind mentally reached out for the image of them just pressed together like this. But it was too late, Cas's surprised gasp was already escaping into his mouth.

* * *

The hazy feeling of being in between awareness and dreams was what greeted Dean to this new world. He was splayed out on his bed back in the bunker. He sighed as he sank into the memory foam. His chest felt warm and his mind was clear.

There was a distinct creak of a door opening, Dean glanced over to see none other than the friendly neighborhood angel standing in the doorway.

"Not s'possed to watch me sleep, Cas." Dean mumbled, "T's weird."

But Cas didn't reply, instead he unsteadily stumbled into bed next to Dean. The incoordination of it shook the hunter into wakefulness.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean sat up, his hands fluttering over Cas's body.

"Tired." Cas mumbled, curling up against Dean's side. The hunter relaxed, running a hand through his hair. This guy was going to be the death of him.

Dean sighed and rubbed Cas's back slowly, "This is my bed, man."

"Sam's in mine." Cas complained, not opening his eyes.

"Why is Sam in your bed?" Jealousy shot through Dean like a bullet. His jaw clenched and his hand stopped moving.

"Cuz Kevin's in Sam's."

Knowledge of Kevin being alive made Dean twist in both guilt and excitement. He licked his lips and asked, keeping his voice even, "Why is Kevin in Sam's bed?"

"Cuz Charlie's in Kevin's."

"Why?"

"Cuz Gabe broke the waterbed."

"We don't have a waterbed?"

"Gabe made a waterbed."  
Dean sighed, apparently this game of musical beds ends with Cas curled up against him. Which, okay, that's not too bad of an ending, if you ask Dean. But still, there were tons of extra bedrooms in the bunker. Why did everyone immediately decide to go to an occupied room?

The door to his room opened again, Dean looked up to find an annoyed Sam with a messy ponytail standing there.

"Dude." Dean said, smirking at Sam's drenched pants.

Sam didn't reply as he slid into bed next to Cas. He flicked the angel until he squirmed over to give him more space. "I'm going to kill your brother, Cas."

"Get in line." Cas mumbled in response, pressing himself firmly against Dean's chest. Sam huffed as he settled into the bed. Dean stared in shocked silence as his little brother fell asleep instantly.

Dean eventually found himself drifting off, with Cas and Sam snoring next to him. It wasn't until someone was shoving him over. Dean groaned as he looked over his shoulder, Charlie had a teddy bear in her arm as she squirmed under the blankets.

"There's not enough room for you." Dean grumbled.

"Shut up. If Sam stays, so do I." Charlie replied, tucking her face in between Dean's shoulder blades. Clearly, this was fake-not-dead-Charlie. Not real-kinda-dead-Charlie.

Dean shifted onto his back, wrapping an arm around Charlie. She sighed happily and snuggled against his side. Cas mimicked her on the other side of him. Sam had his arm flung over his eyes, his mouth hung open as he slept. Dean's eyes fluttered closed once again.

Naturally, he had to be woken up five minutes later as Cas whined and Sam grunted. From the sliver of light coming from the hall, Dean could see Kevin worming himself in between Sam and Cas.  
"What the-" Dean grumbled.

"I'm a prophet of the lord." Was Kevin's excuse. He plopped down in the small space, looking awfully pleased with himself.

Dean knows for a fact it was exactly forty-five seconds until the door creaked open again.

"...There room for one more?" Gabe asked, a sort of odd longing in his voice.

"No." Dean replied instantly. Because, honestly, the bed was _not_ big enough for all these fuckers. There was a beat of silence. Then two. Dean could practically _feel_ the dejected look Gabe was giving him. With a sigh, Dean gestured for Gabe to come forward.

With an excited squeal, Gabe spread himself across all of them diagonally, his face tucked under Sam's chin, his feet tangled with Charlie's.

Dean took a moment to just breathe. There was two arms flung over his chest, a foot in the crook of his knee, a face pressed against his stomach and another two by his neck. A hand brushed through his hair soothingly. And everywhere Dean felt there was a chest breathing rhythmically. Dean honestly didn't want to leave. So he didn't.

When he woke up in the morning to shouting, everyone had left his bed except for Cas, who was frowning at the ceiling like it personally offended him.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, about to jump out of bed.

"The rest of the family has discovered how Gabriel left their rooms." Cas replied. "They are now attempting to catch him."

"...Family?" Was all Dean heard, he couldn't help but quietly repeat it.

Cas smiled at him softly, his hard expression melting away, "Yes, Dean. You always have family with you."

Dean smiled at the sound of something breaking and a distinct shout of "What the _fuck_ , Gabe!?" and the archangel's childish cackle.

"I wish I could stay." Dean absently mumbled.

"Why don't you?" Cas replied, his fingers brushing over Dean's jaw slowly.

Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes closing, "...I have another world waiting for me. Another family."

Cas didn't look confused. He didn't look like Dean lost his mind. Instead, he nodded slowly, "You should go to them. If they're anything like me, they miss you the second you're gone."

Dean sighed, "Why do you have to make it so hard to go?"  
The angel blinked, "I don't try to. You're free to go wherever you need, Dean."

The hunter chuckled quietly, "Yeah, well, doesn't mean I wanna."

They stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the shouting from down the hall.

"Water all over my bed!"

"It was funny!"

"You piece of shit, my books are soaking!"

"The only thing you _didn't_ destroy was my bible."

It wasn't the most romantic ambiance Dean's experienced. But somehow, it was perfect. Dean smiled as he and Cas shared a soft, loving embrace.

* * *

"Have we killed Death yet?" Cas asked as he flipped through an old, thick diary, which was covered in notes and drawings.

"We kill Death?" Sam asked, amazed.

Cas bit his lip, "...Oops. Okay, then, how about Gabriel's return?"

"That happened last week." Sam slid John's diary away from Dean and flipped to a page that describes the archangel's resurrection.

"Wonderful." Cas smiled as he found a blank page and wrote the date at the top. "You've got interesting stuff ahead of you."

"Wish I could say the same for you." Sam smiled apologetically.

Dean felt so out of the loop. John's journal had a whole new section to it, written in Dean's handwriting and every page Sam flipped through had something to do with Cas. Cas's book was covered with pictures of Dean and Sam. The spine was bulging at the seems with how much papers Cas crammed in the poor thing.

"I've missed you two." Cas sighed, writing a short description of the cafe they were in.

"We just saw each other last week." Dean said, pointing to the journal entry about it.

"Time moves different for me, love." Cas said simply, not looking up from his pages.

Sam smirked at him, "Love, huh?"

Cas looked up, eyes wide, "Please tell me we… Have we not, you know, yet?"

Sam looked like he was about to die from holding back his laughter, "You and Dean? Oh that's rich! When does that happen!?"

Dean muttered, "Shut up, Sam." at the same time as Cas whispered, "Spoilers."

Sam cleared his throat, seeing the seriousness in Dean's eyes. He awkwardly slid out from the booth, mumbling something about going to the restroom. Cas shifted in his seat, his eyes painfully said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, reaching across the table to hold Cas's hand. Cas turned his hand, curling his fingers around Dean's. He bit his lip as he stared at their intertwined fingers.

"This will be the last time…" Cas mumbled, his voice cracking.

Dean immediately found himself scrambling out of his booth to join Cas on his side. "Last time for what? Cas, what's wrong?"

The angel sighed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, "Maybe I could alter it. Time is fluid, as is history. I could change your past to better my future…"

"The fuck?" Dean muttered, "What the hell are you talking about, Cas?"

Anger suddenly burst through his friend, he pushed away from Dean, slamming a fist on the table. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The diner quieted and turned to look at them. Dean cleared his throat and did his best there's-nothing-to-see-here smile. Slowly, people continued their normal conversations, but Dean could still feel their gazes drifting over to them.

"Cas, you gotta tell me what's wrong." Dean said, turning so his back was to the rest of the diner.

"One day you'll understand." Cas said, his smile bitter, "I watched it happen to you. Now it's happening to me."

Dean was getting really tired of this cryptic shit. He practically growled, "Watched what happen?"

"We're opposites, Dean!" Cas hissed, tears forming in his eyes. "This is the last time you'll ever like me! The next time I see you, you'll want nothing to do with me!"

"That's not true!" Dean growled, because he could never hate Cas.

Cas grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, "My past is your future, Dean. I know how this happens. Your past is my future. You know how you used to feel about me. You can't say that I have nothing to worry about."

Dean's head hurt, he held Cas's hands, brushing his thumbs over Cas's knuckles. "Cas, you don't have anything to worry about. I will always love you."

Cas immediately recoiled, his eyes a cold fire. "Who are you?"

"What?" Dean searched his mind for what he did wrong.

The next thing Dean knew, there was an angel blade strategically aimed at his crotch, hidden to the rest of the diner. Dean's eyes flew wide as he looked at his friend.

"I distinctly remember the first time you said that and this is not then." Cas whispered harshly, "So, who are you?"

"Jesus Christ," Dean hissed as he tried to push the weapon away from his crotch.

Cas gritted his teeth, "I want a straight answer, why do you look like Dean?"

"Probably because I am Dean." He replied. "This is bullshit, Cas. I swear, I'm not a shifter or demon or some shit."

He hated seeing the distrust in his friend's face. For a split second, Cas looked confused, but that quickly hid behind the mask of a soldier.

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "For you to put _this_ away." He pointed at the angel blade. "For one. And for two, a kiss would be great right now."

A flurry of emotions crossed through Cas's eyes. A swirl of blue that only Dean could distinguish. Cas's gaze skittered over the diner before quickly coming back to Dean.

"I want to know where my husband is." Cas replied, quiet anger burning in his voice.

Dean wasn't going to get anywhere with this. In the blink of an eye, he twisted Cas's wrist, knocking the blade out of his grip and holding it tightly in his own. He somehow nicked his hand as he did so. Ignoring the pain in his fingers and his chest, Dean pressed himself up against Cas.

"I asked nicely." Dean mumbled as he pressed his lips against Cas's.

* * *

Dean was in a luxurious kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. He scowled at his own actions and set the bottle down, deciding instead to search for some beer or liquor. As soon as he pressed an ice cold bottle to his lips, someone called out, "You still drinking at night?"

Dean almost choked as he looked up to see Sam staring at him, arms crossed, leaning against the door.

"Sam." Dean lowered the beer, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Hey, man. Um-"

"Did you forget I was staying over?" Sam smirked, annoyance and amusement dancing across his lips. "Cas just dropped me off. He's parking the limo. I told you not to send him. I could've taken a cab."

"Uh, sorry." Dean mumbled. Sam relaxed suddenly, stepping up to him and pulling him into a wonderful hug.

"I missed you, man." Sam mumbled into his shoulder. Dean happily hugged him back. He did love these moments that the storytellers provided for him. Moments where nothing was weird, nothing was confusing. It was him and Sam. And then, of course, the world had to ruin it, as Sam pulled away and said, "Why didn't you call?"

"Just been busy, you know…" Dean guiltily looked away. Naturally he'd be a shitty brother, distant and an alcoholic. That's just who he is. Of course, it doesn't matter what world he's in, he's always the fuck up.

"Jess was telling me how she was going to come here herself, strap you down, and drag you home." Sam smiled, hiding his pain behind a flashy grin.

Dean latched onto that information like a spider catching a fly, "Jess, how is she?"

"Great, great. I keep telling her she works too hard. She should rest until the baby comes." Sam glanced at the full wine glass on the table; Dean never put it away. "That for Cas?"

"Uh, sure." Dean said, confused by the change of subject, "Unless you want it, I can pour another."

"No, no, I'm fine. Speaking of Cas. How's everything going with him?" Sam said slowly. "You two, uh, together yet?"

Dean hesitated, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sam leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

The hunter decided to just be honest. What did he have to lose? "There are moments, when I think he, you know, _likes_ me. But then, they always pass. And he's just… Cas."

Sam snorted, "Trust me, he likes you."

"Maybe in this world." Dean grumbled as he took a drink of his beer.

"Do you want to be with him?" Sam asked after a moment, his eyes studying him.

"God, _yes_." Dean growled. That was one thing he realized from his journey through a teenage girl's mind. He needed to be with Cas. He loved the feel of Cas's lips against his. He loved the way these Cas-es looked at him; the profound love they had for him. He wanted that in his world.

Sam shrugged, "So go for it. What do you have to lose?"

Dean hesitated, "If he doesn't like me back, I don't want to make things awkward."

Realization spread across Sam's face, "Holy shit," he whispered, "you really like him."

Dean felt himself blush, "It's not a big deal or anything."

"No, but I've never seen you actually _care_ about someone like that before." Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. "It's a pleasant change."

Before Dean could reply, Cas was walking into the room, wiping his hands on a rag.

"O-oh, hello, Dean. I didn't know you were up yet. I was going to make you breakfast." He looked almost disappointed, a small pink tinge spreading up his neck. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, no. That's fine, Cas. Don't worry about it." Dean grumbled, hiding his smile.

Cas nodded, awkwardly finding something to do with his hands. He set his rag down and then picked it back up again. His eyes stared out a large window, watching the morning light.

"If you wanted, I arranged for you and Sam to have dinner at the Rowboat tonight." Cas said, his gaze flicking away.

"That's really sweet, Cas." Sam said, "Unfortunately, I have to visit Kevin tonight while I'm here and he's only avalible at night."

Cas frowned, "My apologizes. I'll call to cancel the reservations."

"No need!" Sam quickly objected, "Why don't you and Dean go out together?"

Cas's face immediately turned bright red. "G-go out together?"

"To the Rowboat." Sam filled in. "Since I can't go. It'll be nice."

Dean wanted to get on his knees and praise his brother. Because, honestly, he was the best wingman Dean could ever ask for. Cas was staring at them with his mouth open, gaping like a fish.

"I, I couldn't, I mean, Dean doesn't, he shouldn't, um-" Cas babbled, his hands fidgeting with his rag.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Dean cut him off as casually as he could.

Cas froze in his spot, "W-what?"

"Sure. Could be fun." Dean grinned at his friend.

"Y-yes, I suppose so…" Cas mumbled, his eyes flittering to his hands, a small smile playing on his lips. "Excuse me, I must go. Um, the reservations is for eight."

Sam and Dean watched as Cas hurried out of the room, and politely ignored it when Cas ran into the wall in his haste. Sam turned and smiled at Dean like they were teenage girls discussing their crushes. Which, okay, that wasn't too far off.

"Dude, he definitely likes you." Sam grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "When did you start taking estrogen?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They spent the rest of the day together, the brothers. Sam told Dean about Jess and their upcoming baby.

"I hope it's a girl, I hope she has her mother's eyes."

Sam complained about his job and how much Jess makes him work on their small house.

"I mean, it's nothing too horrible at the end of the day. But as soon as I finish one project, she has another three lined up for me."

Dean listened as Sam recalled how Adam was doing.

"He wants all of us to get together for Christmas. He was really hoping you could make it this year."

And before Dean knew it, his brother was nudging him with a knowing grin, "You better get ready for your date. It's almost seven."

Dean couldn't help but feel giddy, even as he pushed Sam off him and started down the hall towards his room (Sam had led him to it earlier in the day). He took a quick shower, giving more attention than he'd like to admit to how he looked and smelled. He brushed his teeth twice and even debated the importance of floss. Eventually, he stepped out into the living room with his hair slicked back and a nice button-down shirt and slacks on.

Sam wolf whistled at him, taking a picture to send to Jess. "Lookin' good. Go get him, tiger."

Dean grinned as the doorbell rang. "Don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it." Sam called back.

Dean completely forgot his reply as he opened the door to find a nervous, fidgety Cas standing there. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the low light. His hair was somewhat parted well. Dean wonders how long his angel worked at it to get it to look that soft. His tie was on, a silky blue that made his eyes pop. His trench coat was abandoned for the night. But god, if that's all it took for him to look perfect, then Dean was debating the pros and cons of just hiding the fucking thing. Once he gets home, that is. Cas's eyes widened as he got a look at Dean.

"Good, you look." Cas cleared his throat, averting his eyes, "I meant, that, that you look good."

"So do you." Dean smiled, gesturing to Cas. His friend blushed heavily, running a hand through his hair and ruining all the hard work he put into it.

"T-thank you." Cas mumbled. "Um, we should get going, so the boat doesn't leave without us."

Dean grinned as Cas chuckled nervously. They ended up walking, Cas more or less leading the way down the sidewalk. Dean whistled at the sight of the huge mansions next to each other. He somehow managed to live in one of these. Not too bad, if he did say so himself.

While they walked, the two laughed and joked the entire time. Cas pointed out the constellations and when he lowered his hand, the two pretended like they didn't notice how their fingers brushed against each other.

Cas stopped led them down a dock, stopping at a luxurious yacht. Written in red cursive across the side was the words "The Rowboat". Dean's throat went dry at the sight of all the snooty rich people that were boarding.

"We're eating here?" Dean whispered, eyes on the small portions and cheesy music.

Cas dropped his head, his fists tightening, "W-we don't have to. I can go. I'm sure there's plenty of pretty young women on board, or business opportunities for you. Um, I can just, head home."

Dean ducked his head so he was in Cas's line of sight, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, do they even have burgers?"

"Uh, no, I don't believe so… Would you prefer to go somewhere else? I won't be able to arrange reservations so last-minute, but perhaps if you promise to do a public-"  
"We don't need reservations for there, do we?" Dean pointed at a simple-yet-successful bar and grille on the beach. It wasn't overly crowded so late at night, and the music playing there was far more entertaining than the classical shit that was coming from the yacht.

Cas smiled, "No, I suppose we don't. Although we might be a tad over-dressed."

"Mazletov."

Dean and Cas sat in a cute little seaside table with cold beers and hot burgers. Cas stole Dean's fries and Dean retaliated by taking a sip of Cas's beer. The two joked and laughed and watched as the yacht pulled out into the ocean, it's lights gleaming in the distance. It might have been the best date Dean has ever been on, but it's not as though this night has much competition. For a moment, he even wondered if this was a date. He didn't _technically_ ask Cas out. But this definitely felt like a date, especially when Cas walked him home.

"I want to thank you for tonight." Cas said, a blush rising on his cheeks, "I think this might have been the best night of my life."

"Let me make it better." Dean said, tilting his head towards his door. This, this he was confident with. This was something he liked, the teasing, the flirting, the sly suggestion of something more. He liked the little hitch in Cas's voice and the way his friend's face lit up.

"A-are you asking what I think you're asking?" Cas practically whispered.

Dean nudged his friend, "If that's what you want."  
Cas grinned and before Dean could stop him, he pressed his lips against his own. Dean felt his back be forcibly pushed against his door. His hands found Cas's hair and he made sure that all of that hair gel and styling was in vain.

* * *

Dean was walking out a door, a duffle slung over his shoulder. He was inside a cute little apartment hall, the last room on the left. The soft rhythm of rain played as Dean's background music. As Dean closed the door behind him, there was a distinct scrambling noise. Dean turned to see the apartment door right across from his own open and Cas stumble out of it.

"O-oh, Dean, h-hey," Cas said, "I didn't see you there."

Dean watched as Cas leaned back against his door, arms crossed, and then two seconds later shifted so he had his head in his hand, arm against the door. The other boy shifted his position two more times, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean grinned, eyes flicking up and down to see all of Cas in his beautiful, awkward glory.

"Just was, you know, getting some fresh air." Cas gestured awkwardly to the open balcony, "Enjoying the … rain."

Dean grinned, "Yeah? You like storms?"

"Definitely." Cas said, nodding. A thunderclap sounded and Cas immediately jumped in the air, a yelp escaping him. He face turned red at Dean's amused laugh. Looking down at his feet, Cas mumbled, "...I like some storms."

Dean was grinning, he had nothing to say except for how adorably cute Cas looked when he was embarrassed.

"S-so, I was wondering, if you wanted to, that is," Cas said, taking a deep breath, his hands shaking, "are you free this weekend?"

The hunter strolls up to his friend, brushing a thumb along his jaw, "'Course, what do you have in mind, baby?"

Cas almost choked on his own spit, because he's very charming and attractive, "W-what!?"

"Whatcha thinking? Dinner? A movie? Walk in the park?" Dean asked, grinning.

Realization and hurt crossed Cas's face, "Oh. I understand. You're joking with me. That's….very funny, Dean."

"I'm not joking, Cas." Dean whispered as he invaded his friend's space, his hands rubbing soothing circles into his arms. "I like you."

Cas's breath hitched, his face bright red. "I- you- oh- yeah, um-"

Dean laughed at his friend's embarrassment. "You're adorable."

Dean nosed his friend, giving him slow eskimo kisses, eventually working himself up to a real kiss. They kissed until a clap of lightning broke through the silence. Cas was so frightened that he bit down on Dean's tongue. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad.

* * *

Dean was sitting in a tree, high up in the branches where he could see over the houses of a cute little neighborhood. He was an adult, he knew that much. But he felt different; he wasn't his normal self in this world.

There was a distinct flutter of wings and suddenly Cas was sitting next to him. They didn't say much, just stared at the setting sun sink slowly below the horizon.

"I have something to confess." Cas said slowly, his eyes staying on the pinkening sky.

Dean looked over at him, nudging him with an elbow, "You can tell me anything, buddy."

Cas sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, "I don't think… I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

"What'd'ya mean?" Dean watched as his friend lowered his hand and stared at his palm. In the center of it there was a small tattoo of a little bow and arrow.

"I know our job is important. Love must be spread; humans must find their soulmates. But I feel as though…" Cas hesitated, finally meeting Dean's gaze, "Do you ever think there's something more?"

Dean blinked, looking down at his own hand, there was the same tattoo on his wrist. "We're cupids?"

"Of course, I know that. You're right. What more could there be? What could be better than watching people fall in love every day?" Cas sighed, his shoulders slouching. "I just, I almost feel envious. Don't tell father. But I almost wish that … I could…"

The hunter shifted closer to his friend, causing a few leaves to drift down to the grass below. "You could what?"

"That I could fall in love, too." Cas whispered, fear in his eyes.

Dean frowned, "What's stopping you?"

Cas laughed bitterly, "Cupids can't fall in love, Dean. You know that. We're, we're cursed."

They sat silently for a while, Dean trying to figure out how to best reply. Cas stared up at the stars, just starting to appear in the sky. The wind rustled the leaves around them, and Dean watched as Cas's hair ruffled in the breeze.

"I don't think so." Dean mumbled.

"Don't think what?" Cas grumbled, close to pouting now.

"That we can't fall in love." Dean said, "I think it's possible. We're not cursed."

Cas rolled his eyes, which started to glow in the dark light. Dean wondered if his did as well. "Of course we are. Why would you think that?"

"Because I love you." Dean smiled, the words warming his chest and causing his fingers to tingle.

Cas shook his head, "I love you, too, Dean. But it's not the right love. I don't need to explain it to you, but, I want _romantic_ love, not-"

"That's what I feel." Dean interrupted, shifting on the branch so he could face his friend better. "I _romantically_ love you."

Cas blinked rapidly, "How?"

Dean smiled, chuckling slightly, "How couldn't I? You're so..."

He couldn't find the right word to finish it. What could perfectly describe Cas?

 _Magical. Charming. Precious. Beautiful. Fond. Kind. Addictive. Lovable. Amusing. Fantastic. Adorable. Gentle. Stimulating. Powerful. Delicious. Caring. Funny. Devoted. Passionate. Admirable. Serene. Safe. Exhilarating. Mesmerizing. Wondrous._

"You're so Cas." Dean finished, "Why wouldn't I love you?"

The angel next to him sucked in a breath, "I didn't think it was possible."

Dean brushed his fingers through Cas's hair, earning a pleasurable shudder. "Anything is possible, Cas."

A deep blush burned across Cas's cheeks, he smiled a goofy, pleased smile. Dean laughed and shifted closer to the other. He felt like he was flying, his chest happily pulling him closer to his friend. The angel's eyes fluttered shut, a happy little smile gracing his lips.

Dean hesitated, taking a moment to just watch Cas. A warm fog swirled in his chest. God, he really did love him. Didn't he? It didn't matter that this Cas wasn't right; wasn't his Cas. He was still wonderful. Dean could watch his face for hours. But he couldn't leave his angel waiting. The kiss was so intense, they almost fell out of the tree.

* * *

Dean was sitting on a motel bed, in one of the many tacky rooms he and Sam usually stay at. This one had puke-orange almost sighed at the familiarity of it. He relaxed a little into the hard bed and flipped through the book in his hands, something about werewolves. Briefly, he wondered about the accuracy of a fictional book inside a fictional world. But thinking about it too long made his head hurt.

There was a rough throat-clearing. Dean looked up to see Cas sitting on the floor. His trench coat and suit were replaced with one of Sam's shirts and boxers. He was smaller in this world; thin and lanky; strong thighs but tiny arms and prominent collarbones. With all the different versions and types of Cas-es he's seen today, Dean didn't bother to question his friend's appearance.

"What's up, Cas?" He asked, looking back down at the book. Other than the angel, he was alone. And he kind of wanted to enjoy the silence for a while. There was so much that had happened, he wanted to wade through his thoughts a bit.

"I'm hungry." Cas replied, his voice as deep as ever.

"Okay, we'll order a pizza or-"

"No, Dean." Cas said, a smirk on his lips, "I'm hungry."

Before Dean could question his friend, the book was stolen from his hands and tossed across the room. Cas was between his legs and furiously working at Dean's fly.

"Woah, woah, wait, Cas-" Dean said, his hands doing nothing to stop the other man. He was strong, even though he didn't look it.

"Just a snack." Cas whispered, pulling Dean's jeans off his hips.

Dean bit back his anxiety. He didn't like this suddenly-we're-fucking thing a lot of these stories had going for him. He liked knowing exactly where things were headed and he liked being the one to initiate it. This - with Cas's hand wrapping around his dick, desperately trying to get him hard fast - was hard to swallow.

'Stop being a baby!' He told himself,'It's just a fucking blowjob. You want this.'

He did, didn't he? Everything was confusing and muddling together. But Cas was looking at his dick like it was the last drop of water on Earth. He licked his lips hungrily as it chubbed up under his ministrations.

Dean pushed away all the weird feelings he had and just focused on Cas's hands on him. Dean gasped as Cas dove down, devouring his dick with desperate sucks and licks. The hunter couldn't stop himself from rocking into his friend's mouth. Cas moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in time with Dean's hips, like his dick was a bottle filled with milk.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas's hair as he got closer to the finish line. Cas smiled and pushed himself further against Dean's abdomen, conveniently lacking a gag reflex.

"Hey, guys, I brought-"

Dean almost jumped out of the bed, only being held down by Cas's strong grip. Sam was closing the door behind him, annoyed gaze aimed at Dean's horrified expression.

"You could at least tell me when you're about to feed him. What if I had someone with me?" Sam complained. He set down a bag of fast food on the motel table and watched Cas deepthroat Dean, completely at ease with the situation.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Dean yelled, his face bright red, "Get out!"

"I just got here." Sam grumbled, "And I brought you pie."

Dean's hands were awkwardly trying to cover Cas's head, as if it would do anything. The angel between his legs didn't bother slowing down in the slightest. In fact, Dean thinks the little shit put in more effort as soon as Sam came in. Dean definitely noticed the increase in moans from the other man.

"I thought we decided he wasn't eating from you anymore." Sam said, his eyebrows drawn together. Cas's fingers gripped Dean's hips harder, a small whine escaping his throat.

"Didn't really have much of a ch-choice." Dean mumbled, his dick letting him get used to his brother being in the room while his best friend sucked him down. Okay, well, a little used to it. His blush hadn't died in the littlest. But he also didn't think he could pry Cas off of him.

Sam's face turned cold as he marched up to them. Dean had a split second to feel scared before Cas was ripped up from his dick by his hair. Dean hissed at the scrape of teeth and the sudden cold air. Cas was gasping, his head tilted almost completely back, neck exposed, as he looked sideways at Sam.

"Castiel." The younger brother growled. "Did you feed without permission again?"

"Not entirely." Cas replied, a cheeky grin sliding onto his face, "He hasn't finished yet."

Sam shook him, his grip on the black curly locks strong. Cas whimpered as Sam said, "Then you still haven't eaten. So I would watch what I say if I were you."

"Sam what the hell?" Dean said, sitting up, his dick forgotten.

His brother ignored him, watching Cas's face contort, "I don't care if it's just us. We had an agreement. Consent comes first. Now," He tilted Cas's head back further, Dean watched as the other man heaved in desperate breaths, "did Dean say you could have a snack?"

"N-no." Cas grunted, his gaze slid down to Dean, his expression pained, "I apologize, Dean. May I continue?"

"Uh-" Dean's eyes darted from Sam to Cas and back again. Honestly. What the shit? This world, story, whatever, was weird and he was so damn confused. "A-actually, just…"

Dean moved slowly, sitting up on his knees so he was eye to eye with Cas. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean crept closer to the starving man. Cas licked his lips, hunger and need burning in his eyes. It was incredibly strange, something Dean will probably repress later, kissing Cas while Sam held him still.

* * *

A pretty girl stepped away, grinning and blushing as her friends teased her. Dean watched her go, until another person stood before him. Cas, surprise, surprise, was standing before him, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"It's, um, two dollars, right?" Cas asked, avoiding eye-contact.

"What?" Dean asked, resting his arms on the counter before him.

Cas's face burned darker, his eyes darting up to look at Dean before quickly flicking away, "T-the kissing booth. Two dollars, right?"

"Oh." Dean said, noticing the line behind Cas. "Uh-"

"If it's more I'll pay it." Cas said quickly. His ears darkened as he the silence played out.

Dean blinked for a moment. And then he put on his best smile, and leaned forward, "For you, it's on the house."

The way Cas devoured Dean's mouth was worth more than all the money in his wallet, anyway.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester. Is Dean ready?"

Dean ducked around Cas's legs and saw the boy standing on his porch, clutching a pillow case. He had plastic wings on his back and was wearing white robes.

"What're you?" Dean asked.

"'M an angel of the lord." Cas replied proudly.

Dean waited a moment and then replied, "Why?"

Mary nudged him, "Dean, don't be mean."

Dean gasped up at his mother, who was holding a baby Sam in her hands. "I was just askin'!"

Mary smiled kindly at Cas, "I love your costume, Castiel."

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester." Cas beamed, his fingers brushing over his white cloth.

"Who's taking you out this year?" Mary asked and Cas turned and pointed down the yard to Gabe and Balthazar, who were wrestling in the grass.

"Boys!" Mary shouted, the two looked up, faced flushed. "You're going to watch over Cas and Dean."

Balthazar pushed Gabe off him and smiled charmingly, "Of course. Don't you worry, Mrs. Winchester. They're in safe hands."

"They better be." Mary gave them an intense glare that made both the boys stagger to their feet and brush off their clothes, not daring to make eye-contact. Mary turned to Dean and straightened his cape with one hand. "You be good, okay, Dean?"

"Yes, mom."

"Listen to Balthazar and don't fight with Gabe." Mary said sternly, "Sam and I will be waiting here for you."

Sam was dressed as an elephant. Mary scowled at him when Dean tried to pull his nose. Mary had decided to go with a witch costume. Naturally, Dean was Batman.

"Go have fun, you two. And be safe!"

Cas and Dean promised they would as they ran down the yard to meet up with the older boys. Balthazar was wearing a suit and Gabe was a police officer.

"Why'ra'ya dressed like that?" Dean asked Balthazar, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm Barney Stinson." He replied, straightening his tie, "Not that I'd expect you to know that."

Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered, "Where does Barney keep his suit?"

Cas shrugged and replied, "Maybe in his tail."

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

The boys spent the night roaming the streets, telling jokes and collecting treats. It was near eleven when Cas and Dean started to slow down. Their eyes began to droop and their pillow cases full of candy became far too heavy. Gabe was kind enough to burden their load, carrying three bags full of candy with one hand. Dean admired how simply he swung the pillowcases over his shoulder like a Halloween Santa-cop. Balthazar had taken to holding the little boys' hands to keep them moving. When Cas whined that his feet hurt and he sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, Gabe groaned.

"Okay, that's it. We're going home." He said, turning around to start the long trek back.

"Noooooooo!" Cas and Dean cried together, stomping their feet and flailing their arms.

"This isn't a debate. I'll call Mrs. Winchester and tell her we're headed back. All the other little kids are asleep by now anyway." Balthazar said, pulling out his cell.

"We're not little!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah!" Cas helpfully agreed, "Dean's the biggest boy in my class!"

"I'm sure he is, Cassie." Balth mumbled as he typed in Mary's phone number. Before e could push 'call', though, Gabe stopped him.

"Wait. Prove it." Gabe challenged. "Prove you're big kids and we'll let you stay. If you can't, we'll take you home."

"I know my address!" Cas raised his hand, "Mom says all big kids know that! 'Case they get lost."

"That, dear child, is simple memorization that any monkey could do." Balthazar crossed his arms, "You'll have to do better than that."

"I take care of Sammy!" Dean said, "I feed him and take baths with him and read to him."

"Is your mom always there with you two?" Gabe asked.

Dean hesitated, "...Yeah."

"Doesn't count."

Dean and Cas looked at each other. They had to come up with something or else Halloween will be over and they'll have to wait a whole nother year for it. Dean thought. What was something only big kids did? Something that Dean has done or can do right now? Suddenly, it came to him.

His slightly sticky hands grabbed Cas's round cheeks and pulled the other boy closer. Then he smooshed their lips together. Because only big kids kissed. And if Dean kissed Cas, that makes him a big kid. So he can still trick or treat. The world faded away to the sound of Balthazar and Gabe laughing.

* * *

"I don't have any cell service." Cas muttered, he looked at Dean and the hunter awkwardly pulled out his crumpled phone.

"Yeah, me neither."

Cas rolled his eyes and sat down on the cheap carpet. As the angel made himself comfortable, Dean looked around. It became blatantly obvious where they were. Shiney stainless steel walls with a panel of buttons and a door on one side. They're in an elevator. One that isn't moving. The little emergency light was flashing on the button panel. Lovely.

"How long are we stuck here?" Dean asked.

Cas loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair, "Until someone notices we're stuck, I suppose. Could be hours."

That didn't sound like the best way to spend his time. Trapped in an elevator with a grumpy businessman Cas. So Dean sighed and kneeled down in front of his friend.

"Mr. Winchester-" Cas said in a warning tone, but Dean ignored it and kissed him anyway.

* * *

Dean sighed as he ducked his head into the hood of a car, his arms were covered in grease and oil. He worked happily with the easy mechanics of the automobile. Smooth rock played in the background and Dean hummed along, bobbing his head to the beat as he worked.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice said behind him.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas smiling shyly at him, "Hey, what can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could fix my car?" Cas asked. He had glasses in this world and wore a fuzzy orange sweater that should not be as cute as it is.

Dean grabbed a rag, wiping at his grimy fingers, "Sure, let's take a look."

Cas led him out to where he had parked his car, a sleek blue honda. "It's not much, but…"

"Lovely body you got there." Dean said, looking Cas up and down.

"That's part of why I bought the car. It just looks nice." Cas replied completely missing Dean's flirtations. "I'm sure you've seen plenty of better looking vehicles."

"I can't think of a single one." Dean murmured.

Cas pushed up his glasses and smiled warily, "How much is this going to cost?"

"Just a peck." Dean grinned as he pressed Cas up against the car. Cas gasped as Dean pushed himself close. But in a microsecond, something switched in Dean. Maybe it was the harsh blush on Vas's cheeks or the brightness of his eyes. But instead of the violent, frantic make-out session Dean was planning, his grip on Cas softened into a caress. His eyelids dipped slightly and he brushed his nose against Cas's. The other man relaxed slightly, still confused and hesitant, but willing. Dean could feel the air softly passing between them. Something warm and peaceful twirled between them as Dean softly, slowly, closed the gap between them. Their lips moved slowly in a heated rhythm. Dean's lips slotted against Cas's in the most perfect ways. He wished he could stay here, with Cas in between him and a car. But sadly, he could feel the world dissolve around him.

* * *

Dean took one look at the scene before him and immediately turned away from it. Rubbing his eyes, he called out, "Charlie."

"Yes, peasant?" The ginger replied, appearing before him.

Without turning around or lowering his hands, Dean asked, "Why is Cas pregnant?"

"Well, you see, when a daddy and another daddy love each other very much-" Charlie started in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Dean hissed, his face turning red.

"Angel thing." Charlie shrugged and leaned back against the wall, smiling as she watched Cas rub his swollen belly. The angel looked up and saw him, a pleased smile gracing his lips.

"Dean." He said in a hushed sigh, "I can feel them kicking."

Dean tried to ignore the fact that this was fucking weird, and instead focused on how proud Cas looked, a hand on his tummy the other gesturing for Dean to come closer.

"They're going to be so strong, I can already tell." Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand and gently placing it over his abdomen. "Can you feel them?"

An electric shock sped through Dean's spine as he felt the baby move under Cas's skin. His mouth fell open as he brushed his fingers over the warm little hill. In a breath, he whispered, "Jesus, Cas."

"And the other one is over here." Cas said, guiding Dean's hand to the other side of his stomach.

Dean's heart did a happy little somersault in his chest, "Two?"

"Twins." Cas smiled, an adorable little crinkle in his nose as he whispered, "Surprise!"

Dean tried to hide his emotion behind a joke, "I dunno if I'll be able to live with three angels, man."

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's knuckles, "We'll go easy on you. I'll teach them the proper way to treat a human."

"What genders are they?" Dean asked, "Do you know?"

"A boy and a girl." Cas hummed, tracing mindless patterns against the back of Dean's hand. "Have any ideas for names?"

"Bobby and Mary." Dean grinned, "those would be my go-to names."

Cas nodded, a warm ray of sunshine making his eyes sparkle, "I was thinking Soul and Grace."  
Dean snorted, "You're not naming our kids some hippy shit."

"I like it. It's symbolic." Cas replied, not offended in the least. "Angels weren't meant to name, that's declaring ownership, which only God can do. But I would like to name them after us."

"Hunter and Angel?"

"Deanna and Castiel Jr."

"I am not being the girl." Dean declared, sending Cas a faux-offended expression. "You're the one who's pregnant, here."  
Cas nodded, a smirk forming as he said, "Right, but that's only because I let us switch positions once. Before that, you were happily in the presumably feminine role in regards to sexual intercourse."  
Charlie laughed at Dean's bright red face. All the hunter could get out was an embarrassed, "Oh."

Cas laughed as well and Dean found himself leaning into his lover's embrace. "Hey, Cas?"  
"Yes, my love?" The angel sighed, his fingers brushing up and down Dean's back.

"Take good care of them, will you?" Dean whispered, a lump catching in his throat.

Cas's smile fell as he heard the barely held back emotion, "Dean?"

Dean placed a hand on Cas's stomach again, feeling the soft movements of life underneath. "You'd be a fantastic father, Cas. I wish I could have this in the real world."

"What do you-?" Cas started, but was cut off by Dean's frustrated kiss.

* * *

There was a man before him with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. His hands were on Dean's face, cupping his neck, his jaw. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Tears were in his eyes and his body was shaking like jello in an earthquake.

"Please." he whispered, his eyes not quite meeting Dean's, "please remember me."

"I'm sorry," Dean said slowly, his hands gently peeling Cas's shaking ones off of him. "Do I know you?"

"YES, DAMMIT!" the man shouted, making Dean jump.

"Cas!" there was a sharp bark from the man by the door. His hair was strange but Dean knew those eyes from anywhere.

"Sam?"

The man before him scoffed, pulling himself away. He muttered curses too quiet for Dean to hear. Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Hey man, how you feel?" He asked. Dean's gaze flicked from one man to another. Addressing his brother he replied, "Fine, head hurts like a bitch though."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a moment, his gaze unfocusing slightly. "Not sure. Your birthday?"

The man in front of Dean made something close to a sob. Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly, feeling the need to apologize. "Sorry, man. What's your name? Are we friends?"

"I can't do this, Sam." the man whispered, "I-I can't."

Sam reached out for the man, wrapping him up in a strong, protective arm, "It'll be okay. Just give him time. The doctors said that if his memory comes back, it'll be in a while."

Dean sat up, his back against a cold metal bed. He licked his lips and he watched as his brother and the stranger held each other close.

"Sammy, you gay?" Dean asked, tilting his head slightly, his chin jutting out in defiance. The man in his arms stiffened, his hands tightening around Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to call his brother out for being a fucking liar, but then Sam continued, "But you are."  
The older brother choked on his spit, his breath catching in his throat. "I- I'm not-"

"It's called bi, Dean." The man said numbly, "You're bisexual."

Fury and shame burned in Dean's chest, it made a fire in him spark out of nowhere and immediately put him in a fighting mood. "Like hell I am!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed, stepping forward to put some space between the two men. "Listen, we don't need to have this conversation right now. Just, relax, both of you."

The man with the blue eyes pushed past Sam. Dean thought he was going to hit him, but the other man surprised him by pulling him into a desperate kiss that took his breath away. He felt lightning ripple through his chest and feel something curl in his chest. As he sucked in a breath, never breaking the kiss, he started to think maybe he was a little bit bi.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas hissed! "What are you doing?"

The hunter looked up at his friend's disapproving scowl. It didn't take long to figure out why Cas was mad at him. With just one look down, Dean was able to understand. In one hand was a giant red, white, and blue shield. In the other was a bow made out of smooth wood and he had somehow managed to fit himself into red and yellow metal pants. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Cas.

"Are we in the Avengers Tower?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yes, Dean." Cas huffed, crossing his arms, "So I would hope that you would be on your best behavior. Instead, I had to leave a delightful conversation with Thor because the voice in the ceiling told me you were breaking into Mr. Stark's lab."

Dean's body was buzzing as he held up Captain America's shield and saw his reflection in it. "Jesus, this is so cool. Are they here? Can I meet them?"

Cas's frown shifted from anger to confusion, "We've already made acquaintances with the Avengers. Earlier this morning."

Dean brushed off his comment flippantly, "Yeah, but I wanna meet them again. Friends so nice you gotta meet 'em twice."

Cas squinted at Dean, but his shoulders relaxed, "Is this another human custom?"

"Yeah! Now lead the way, buddy." Dean said as he maneuvered his legs out of the Iron Man gear. He set everything back in the approximate area he found them and followed Cas out the door and up some stairs.

Cas stopped them before they made it all the way up the stairs. Dean could hear Tony Stark's voice intermingling with Sam's. Dean wanted to push past his friend and rush to go meet his heroes. But Cas pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered, "Before we have to go back out into the public's eye…"

Dean couldn't stop it, they were kissing in the middle of the stairs, in Avenger's Tower and because of it, Dean wasn't going to meet the fucking Avengers. What shitty luck is that? He was so close but then - well, at least this Cas is a fantastic kisser.

* * *

Dean jumped as there was a loud, shattering sound. Cas was breathing hard, his arm outstretched. The wall next to him was now painted with glass and red wine. With wide eyes, Dean looked at Cas, who was running his hands through his hair furiously.

"Cas?"

"What's wrong with this form, Dean?" Cas snapped, turning on him, "Is it just because it's male? Would you prefer me to be dressed as Lisa again?"

"What?" Dean put his hands up in defense, "You're not making sense, Cas."  
The other man just hissed with something deep in his throat, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of changing. I don't want to shift anymore for you. Just pick a goddamn form and- and accept it!"

Dean sighed, annoyed with all the fucking mysteries and madness that came with this situation. He just wanted his Cas, normal, adorable, Angel of the Lord Castiel. Rubbing his forehead, Dean grumbled, "What are you, Cas?"

The other man didn't seem anything strange with the question, he squared his shoulders and said with a strong tone, "I am a shapeshifter. I've been multiple people in your life and somehow you've managed to hate every one of them." Then, far less confident, he added, "I thought if I was in this form, I could earn your trust and eventually your love… If you want to hunt me, then do it quickly."

The thought of hunting down Cas like he was a monster…

"God, Cas, I'd never…"

"Yeah, I know you'd never like me. That part you've made pretty clear." Cas growled, pain and sorrow hanging in the air around him, weighing his shoulders down. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grabbing Cas's hand gently but firmly.

"I meant I'd never hunt you." Dean said. Cas scoffed and turned his head away, Dean quickly reached up, caressing his cheek, and coaxed him to look back. "Cas, I don't care that you're a shifter."

"You cared about twenty minutes ago." Cas spat.

"But now I don't." Dean growled back. "I don't hunt people I love."

Cas paused, searching Dean's face silently. After a moment, he said, "I can't believe you love me. Not after everything. Maybe you won't hunt me, but don't you dare say you love me."

Sensing a challenge, Dean tightened his jaw and grabbed Cas by the back of his neck, crashing them together into a violent, desperate combination of teeth and tongue. Where the winner was the one that tried the hardest, that cared the most, that moaned the sweetest and tried to melt into the other's embrace the most.

It was a competition Dean wouldn't mind practicing for, calling a rematch, and competing in over and over again.

* * *

"Father, praise me, for I have just sinned!"

Dean looked up to see the face of someone he has only seen once, and never again.

"Emma?"

The girl grinned as she sauntered into the room, which looked more like an evil chamber, with high ceilings and fucking chains in the corner. She bowed in front of Dean and then excitedly began bouncing on her toes.

"Guess what I did?!" She said, but all Dean could focus on was the tight, black leather dominatrix-style outfit that covered too little and suggested too much. It didn't help that she had small horns poking out of her hair and - oh fuck - was that a devil tail? On anyone else, a few years older than her, it would've been extremely sexy. But this was Dean's dead 16 year old daughter. So mostly he just felt his Dad Mode going off.

"What are you wearing?!" He asked, gesturing to her black boots all the way up to her low-cut tube top.

"I know, right!?" Emma exclaimed, looking down at herself, "So, since you didn't guess, I'll just tell you. I knew that we needed more souls for your army and Sam said I can't kill people anymore - do you really think he's supposed to be a demon, because I don't think so. Anyway, I figured the next best thing was to seduce people into coming to Hell. Genius, right?"

Dean was still trying to figure out if she got those pants custom-made to accommodate the tail or if she had to rip a hole in them herself. He tried to get the image out of his head. Emma was looking at him, almost nervously, as she awaited a response.

When she got one, she hurried on, "Well, I figured, where's the better place to start than our enemy's base? So I went upstairs and found the cutest angel and, well, let's just say I have her in the palm of my hand. And when it comes time for war, she'll definitely pick our side. If we do this enough, Heaven will have no more soldiers because they'll all fall in love with us!"

"You went to Heaven?" Dean asked, he couldn't believe the guards would miss a girl in sinful clothes with a fucking devil tail strolling by.

"Yeah! It was easy! So, what do you think?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Uh…" Dean went to scratch his head, but a large, hard rock-like thing got in the way. Dean felt up and down it, realizing that, fuck, he had those devil horns too! As his heart rate increased, he felt a whip-like appendage flick around the space behind him. Great. Just, great. He wanted to leave this world now, please and thank you.

Turning back to Emma, he said, "I love it."

"Really!?" Her eyes lit up, her excitement incomparable. She cleared her throat and bowed to Dean again, saying, "Thank you, father."

"In fact, I love it so much, let's go now. Continue the plan. Onward and outward." Dean pointed towards the large doors behind Emma, as he did he noticed his fingernails were filed sharp like claws and his skin had a distinctly reddish tint to it. He felt his tongue along his teeth to feel that they were sharp fangs, and his tongue was forked, naturally.

"Oh! Yes, my king, um, follow me." Emma said, leading the way out of the throne room. Dean was on her heels the entire time, wanting to get back in his own body sooner rather than later.

They walked in mostly silence until Emma stopped at a large white wall. She pressed her hand to a certain spot on the wall and it lit up, blinding Dean with bright light. And the sounds, like thousands of screaming cats and a billion nails on chalkboards scratching at once. Emma seemed unaffected as she said calmly, "I request the attention of Claire."

Dean watched as a figure stepped out of the light, a person made of stars, with the universe in her eyes. Her hair flowed gently, though there was no wind, and her feet never touched the ground, merely floated above the earth. She was small, far smaller than she was supposed to be.

"Emma!" Claire smiled, reaching out her hand, she stopped when she saw Dean standing behind her. She almost backed right back into the wall, her wings sprouting from her back and flapping wildly.

"No, no, calm down, my love!" Emma said, raising her hands, "It's just my father. It's a human tradition to meet your lovers parents."

Claire hesitated, but slowly relaxed, her wings still twitched occasionally and the stars in her eyes exploded violently. "Your father is the King of Hell?"

"Yeah. Well, he's father to most demons. Gets around," she winked, grinning, "but, yes, he is my dad. He killed me when I was born so I could live in Hell with him."

Dean's eyes flew wide at the casualty of that statement and how it made his stomach churn unpleasantly. Claire watched him, her eyes squinting as she no-doubt looked into his soul.

"I … see…" She finally stated, "Um, pleased to meet you, sir."

Emma nudged her, "You're supposed to bow."

"I only bow to my Father and Castiel." Claire replied, sniffing stubbornly.

Emma shrugged, "Okay, we'll work on that one later."

"Castiel." Dean said, "I want to see him, tell him to get his feathery ass over here."

Claire looked horrified, "I do not have the authority to request visitation from Castiel!"

"Do it anyway." Dean growled.

Claire took a step back, her foot dipping down to meet the ground, her other still hovering in the air. She looked shocked and disgusted as she observed how her perfectly white foot was tainted by the thick mud. Dean could see she was starting to panic a bit, so he stepped forward, dropping down to one knee so he was eye-level with her.

"Hey, you won't get in trouble. Tell him I want to see him and he'll come running." He winked at her and added, "Demons always take the blame."

Shakily, she nodded, she stepped back and pressed her hand against the wall. Her eyes shone even brighter as she made contact.

After a few seconds, she stepped away, and shuddered. "He will be here momentarily."

Emma whooped, throwing her arms around Claire. The angel gasped, her wings flailing at the contact, "My love, please, I can't let my master see me with you!"

"Booo!" Emma said, "You're no fun!"

But she let go, knowing the consequences the angel could face if she was seen fraternizing with the enemy.

Not a second later, the bright light of the wall returned full force and Castiel stepped out. His eyes held the universe in them, too. And his hair and clothes were almost blinding with how bright they were.

"Hey, feathers, can you tone down the light show?" Dean asked, his eyes switching to black so the light wouldn't be as intense.

Cas tilted his head slightly, "I am not sure what you mean."

"Your Grace, my liege." Claire whispered, "He wishes you to be more… human."  
"Denied." Cas crossed his arms, "Next request."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking serious?"

Claire gasped and flinched as Cas's wings emerged from his back. Dean's eyes widened at the raw power and beauty they had. If the universe in the eyes was cool, seeing the world in the wings was far better. It wasn't like Claire's wings, which were just white light. This held secrets and answers, meaning long forgotten and words not yet said. Those wings held the past and the future curved into each feather. They were, without a doubt, divine knowledge.

"Demon, I suggest you control your runt." Cas said quietly. "A soldier should not speak unless spoken to."

"I'm gonna kill him." Emma said, her fist clenching and her teeth sharpening.

Dean shook his head, this was getting too weird. He had to go, he didn't like being the devil and he didn't like how Emma was dressed and he didn't like how Claire looked terrified and he didn't like how Cas looked disgusted by his existence and he didn't like this.

Dean pulled Cas forward by grabbing a wing, causing Claire to squeak and Emma to cheer. Whispers of the universe escaped into the air around them with each jostle of feathers. Dean smashed their lips together and his whole body felt cold, like a frozen liquid was filling him up from Cas's mouth. He wanted to pull away, but he knew the only way out was with this. Dean could almost swear Cas's fingers gripped onto Dean's jacket, pulling him ever-so-slightly closer. But he was probably just imagining it.

* * *

Dean sighed as he stepped through the doorway into a bright, colorful room. There were small children seated around tables, coloring various pictures. One little girl looked up and a huge smile broke through her face. She jumped out of her chair and ran up to Dean, holding up her drawing to him.

"Dad, look! Look!" she said, "I drew us!"

Dean crouched down to inspect the drawing. There was a big blue figure and a small red figure holding each other's nubs.

"Das you, and das me." The girl said, "do you like it?"

Dean thought for a moment, humming in concentration. Then, overenthusiastically, he declared, "I love it!"

His daughter squealed in delight as Dean picked her up and hugged her close. A gloriously warm feeling bloomed in his chest when he heard his daughter's laugh. God, he wished he could have this in the real world. But he knew he never could. Because he would never be able to escape the life, and he wouldn't dare bring a child into it.

"Mr. Winchester, I got your email." The teacher, a nice young brunette, said. She smiled at the girl and added, "Enjoy your vacation, Molly."

Dean thanked the teacher and helped his daughter - Molly, apparently - pack up her backpack. She held her hand as he led her out into the parking lot. His baby was shining in the sunlight. Dean helped Molly into her booster seat and buckled her in. The entire time, the little girl was talking nonstop about her day. Dean paid close attention, because he knew he'd never get this opportunity again.

"I got yelled at during recess. It was indoor today cuz of the rain. And we were coloring but I couldn't cuz Billy stole my crowns!" Molly was so upset about this particular event.

"He stole your what?" Dean asked as he slid behind the wheel and started the car.

"My crowns!" Molly repeated, "and I couldn't color! So Miss Wright yelled at me for not doing my work, but I couldn't cuz Billy took my crowns!"

"Crayons." Dean corrected after a second. "A crown is what you wear, princess. A crayon you color with."

"Oh." Molly said with a shrug, "I forgot."

Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror, "Well, here's something you should remember: your address."

"Yeah." Molly agreed.

"Do you know it?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"123 Kaz Lane, Lawrence, Kansas." Molly recited, looking out the window at the passing trees. Dean shrugged, figuring it was probably right. He wouldn't know the difference either way.

"Now, why is it important to know your address?" Dean asked her.

She kicked her feet as she replied, "'Case I get lost, I gotta tell the police where I live."

"Why else?" Dean asked, smiling to himself.

"Um…." Molly thought for a moment, but finally shrugged, "I dunno."

"Incase your father forgets where he lives." Dean replied, smiling at his own joke. Molly nodded in agreement, like that was a valuable reason.

Plugging the address into his phone, Dean was able to follow the gps to a familiar looking house. He swallowed as he looked out at his childhood home. It was rebuilt to look brand-new, exactly how Dean remembered it. He slowly got out of the car after parking in the driveway. Molly unbuckled herself, soon she won't need a booster seat. She ran up to the front door and stood on her tippy toes to reach the handle. Dean followed her inside, his fingers brushing against the doorway that he used to run in and out of when he was even smaller than her. He could hear voices inside and he hesitantly stepped in the whole way.

"Daddy!" Molly cried as she jumped into a handsome man's arms.

"Hello, Molly, Dean." Cas smiled as he pulled her into a hug and winked at Dean. "How was school."

"Billy stole my crowns!" Molly started, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Cas pouted, "And what did you say to that?"

"I told him to give 'em back!" Molly replied.

"Did he?"

"No!"

Cas frowned, "I understand why you're upset. That was certainly rude of Billy."

Molly nodded, crossing her arms over her small chest, "I agree."

Dean smiled affectionately, "Oh, god, there's two of you."

Cas turned to him, rolling his eyes playfully, "It's not my fault 90% of your personality is too inappropriate for a child. She has to mimic someone, it's human nature. And, no offense, love, but I'd rather not have her start drinking and repressing her feelings."

"But Daddy, you said it's healthy to drink." Molly told Cas.

Dean grinned, "Yeah, daddy."

Cas scowled at Dean and then addressed their daughter, "I said it's healthy to drink water, darling. How many cups of water should you have?"

Molly thought for a moment before shouting out, "Five!"

"Very good!" Cas praised, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead. Molly giggled, pushing Cas away with small hands.

"Daddy! Your beard tickles!" Molly said, "Stop! Put me down!"

Cas obliged, lowering the small girl to the floor so she could run around. "Your brother is sleeping upstairs, so don't be too loud, okay, Molly?"

"Kay!" She said before slamming the door to the toy room shut. Cas huffed in amused irritation. Dean tried to hide his smile from Cas, but it was impossible. The other man strolled up to him, coaxing the small smile into a full-blast, face-splitting grin. He even let out a few giggles.

"Daddy, huh?" Dean asked as he backed up from Cas, his back hit the door behind him, but he didn't mind. Cas slid close to him, his hands poking at Dean's sides, causing more small laughs of fall from his lips.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to be daddy. I was going to be father." Cas replied, smiling into Dean's neck, his fingers dipping under Dean's shirt to get better access. Dean thought this was gonna turn sexy, until Cas started tickling him.

"Shit- Cas- stop!" Dean gasped between laughs. He had nowhere to run, and he was too happy to fight back. "Uncle, uncle!"

Cas smiled, and slowly removed his fingers, instead letting them rest on Dean's hips. "How was your day?"

"Better now that I'm with you." Dean replied, cupping Cas's face with his hands. Cas blushed and snorted, pushing Dean away slightly.

"You're so dumb." Cas mumbled.

Dean pressed their foreheads together, "You love me."

"I do."

They kissed to the chorus of Molly playing with her toys and the soft sound of a baby breathing from the baby monitor.

* * *

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"What's on my arm?"

"That's the first words your soulmate will say to you."

"Well, that's… comforting."

Scrawled across his forearm in scratchy handwriting is the harsh words, 'You're dead to me, I hope you know.' Great way to make a first impression. Charlie was grinning like an idiot as Dean blinked down at the words. You're dead to me. Wow. And he didn't even get a chance to fuck up their relationship yet.

"It's Cas, right? That's who the author wrote me with?" Dean said, not looking up from the words.

Charlie snorted, "Obviously. Who else would it be? Crowley?"

"Ew."

"I know what you did as a demon."

"Okay, go away now."  
Dean spent his day searching around this world for Cas. All he had to do was to see him and then kiss him and then go to the next word and forget about the hate-filled words on his arm.

But the knowledge was still there. He could see it when he blinked, in the darkness of that millisecond.

You're dead to me.

Maybe he was taking this out of context. Maybe they were playing Uno and Cas was about to win and Dean threw down a draw four. Maybe, during the entire duration of the game, Cas didn't say a word to him. So his knee-jerk reaction is what Dean got stuck with.

Maybe Cas had a long, hard day and just wanted to get some warm food before bed. He goes to a nice diner because he can't be bothered to cook. Just as he gets his tray full of steaming food, he runs right into Dean and his chances of a peaceful evening go down hill.

Maybe Dean took the last doughnut at the work meeting and Cas hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. They never spoken to each other before, despite the fact that their cubicles were right next to each other.

Maybe- maybe- maybe-

Dean was reading too far into this. It was just a fucking story. It doesn't matter if this Cas truly hates him or not. What matters is that he goes to the next world.

With this in mind, Dean gives up his search for the day and slides into a bar, determined to drink until the words on his arm blur together and he can't remember why they're there in the first place.

Countless beers in and there's a slam at the door. Too tired to turn around, Dean figures it's just the wind or a clumsy drunk. What he doesn't expect is loud footsteps to pound straight towards him, spin him around on his bar stool, while yelling, "You're dead to me, you know that!?"

Dean grinned at him, a little lopsided, "Found you!"

Cas froze, eyes wide. "I- I- shit, I'm sorry. You look like my brother, Michael, from behind, I didn't-"

And then it clicked.

Cas looked down at his arm and his eyes shot back up to stare into Dean's. "What did you just say?"

"Found you." Dean poked the other man in the chest. "Been lookin' for ya all day."

Cas slowly rolled up his sleeve and revealed the words etched into his skin.

Found you. Found you.

"I… I'm Castiel." Cas said awkwardly, "I believe we're soulmates."

Dean smirked, showing his own arm, "So it would seem. Thanks for this little gem, by the way. I imagine this gave me years of child therapy."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Cas said, "How do I make it up to you?"

Dean puckered his lips, probably looking a lot smoother in his head, but whatever. Cas gave him a small peck and the world started to fade.

* * *

"I would die for you." An attractive male on the tv said to an attractive female. Dean rolled his eyes at the gross soap opera, but when they started making out he paid a little more attention. He absentmindedly scratched at his forearm, surprised when there wasn't a line of words on there.

"Why is that a saying?" Cas asked, Dean jumped, not realizing his friend was sitting next to him.

"What?"

"I'd die for you." Cas gestured to the tv, "Why do humans say that? Death is not an end and it serves no beneficial significance for the other person. If anything, it causes them more distress. Why would it be considered a good thing?"

Dean shrugged, "It's just a saying, man. It's about putting one person's life in front of your own."

Cas turned on him, eyebrows drawn close together, "But you would die for literal strangers, you almost do it every day."

The hunter leaned back, blinking in surprise, "Yeah? And?"

"So the bond you share with someone you've never met is so great you would sacrifice yourself to save them?" Cas questioned, cocking his head slightly and squinting at Dean.

"Well, no, that's just because it's my job." Dean scratched his neck, "It's not necessarily because I, uh, bond with them. They just deserve to live more than I do."

Cas jabbed a finger in Dean's face, "You are not worthless, Dean. You deserve to live as much as any other human."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean snorted as he pushed his friend's hand away.

"I think that's your problem." Cas said after studying Dean for a long moment, "You throw your life away at any given opportunity. It's like you want to die."

Dean bristled, growing defensive, "I-"

"You should find something worth living for, since you constantly toss yourself in the line of danger. Something that would make you hesitate about volunteering for Death Row." Cas said, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean couldn't say anything, he didn't know how to reply. It's not that he's suicidal, he just wants to save everyone. And sometimes, the only way to do that is to switch out who's got the target on their back. How could he promise to not take a bullet if it meant a civilian got it instead?  
"What's something you'd live for, Dean?"

Dean hesitated and, in a small voice, almost a whisper, he replied, "I'd live for you."

Cas gasped, not expecting that. His ears started to turn pink on the tips and he shyly looked back to the tv. "Okay, good. So next time someone is in danger, find an alternative solution that doesn't end with you getting extraordinarily hurt or killed. ...For me."

"That sounds kind of hard to do," Dean said, watching as Cas picked at a loose thread in the couch, a small smile on his face. "But I'll try. For you."

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes, "Thank you."  
In the dark room, on an itchy couch with a B-rated drama tv show playing in the background, Dean leaned forward and sealed the promise in the best way he knew how.

* * *

"Hey, assbutt!"

Dean turned and Cas was right there, he was running towards Dean and it didn't look like he'd be able to stop. His momentum forced him to tumble right into Dean. They two crashed to the floor and a furious Cas's lips crashed somewhat painfully into Dean's.

* * *

"Oh, this is just bullshit." Dean grumbled.

He and Cas were hung upside down by ropes. They were tied together impossibly close; Cas's chest was pressed against his own, their faces inches apart.

"Agreed." Cas replied, squirming to try loosen the ropes. All the wiggling did was make Cas and Dean bang their heads together.

"Ow, fuck!" Dean growled, the blood was going to his head and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Sorry." Cas grumbled, but his squirming didn't stop. His movements only made the ropes tighter.

"Cas, buddy, you gotta stop moving." Dean hissed, he couldn't move his hands any, but if he could, he'd grab Cas by the shoulders and keep him still.

Cas huffed but eventually gave up. He rolled his head, supposedly the only body part he could still freely move.

Now that Cas had stopped squirming, Dean could feel a hard length pressed against his thigh.

"Dude!" Dean practically shouted. Cas's face, which was already pink, turned three shades redder. "What part of this turns you on?"

Cas wouldn't make eye contact, which was weird because this was Cas and he was the king of awkward eye contact.

"This vessel is, um, reacting oddly to the situation." Cas mumbled, his eyes cast downward.

"Really? I didn't notice." Dean sassed. Cas glared at him for a second before averting his eyes again. Dean almost laughs at how embarrassed his friend is, but he was starting to feel a bit light headed and his toes were going numb.

"Alright, well, not that hanging upside down a few hundred feet in the air isn't fun and all," Dean started, causing Cas to look up at him. "But I got places to be."

They were so close to each other anyway, it was nothing to just brush his lips against Cas's, earning a delicious gasp in return.

* * *

Dean was stepping down from a small stage. Before he even got off the steps, Cas was in front of him, looking close to tears.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"That was so beautiful." Was Cas's reply. "I didn't know you could write like that."

"Me neither." Dean mumbled with a slightly embarrassed smile. He had no idea what he supposedly wrote, but he saw the pretentious nerds in the audience and the makeshift sign that read "Poetry Slam" and figured it was probably stupid.

"God, the alliteration during the middle part, what a tongue twister. Everything about it was wonderful, you have to write a duo poem with me, please!" Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand in both of his.

"Yeah, course." Dean replied in a daze. Cas's smile brightened and Dean could feel himself leaning in to kiss him. The crowd snapped appreciatively as Cas leaned in the rest of the way.

* * *

The lights were shining in the distance, bright and colorful. The warm breeze kissed Dean's cheeks as he slowly rose higher in the air. He could see the ocean stretching out across the horizon; its water an inky black in the low light. Below him was an array of carnival games and rides. A beachside amusement park. And he appeared to be on the Ferris Wheel.

Sighing appreciatively, he turned to see the rest of the view. Instead, he got to see a panicked Castiel gripping the sides of their little cart. The higher it rose, the quicker Cas's breathing became. Dean scooted closer to his friend, causing the cart to rock back and forth, Cas let out a tiny little squeek.

Dean threw his arm over Cas's shoulder, and pulled his friend close to him. Cas hid in his chest, a small whimper coming out from his throat.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean whispered into his hair, "We'll be down on the ground again soon."

"I'm gonna kiss the fucking dirt once we get there." Cas replied, his grip tightening slightly with the wind change.

"That sounds… nasty." Dean replied, "Kiss me instead."

"Not now, Dean." Cas whined.

Dean pouted, "C'mon, that was smooth."

Cas froze, slowly turning his head up to look at him, "Wait… are you serious this time?"

"I've been serious every time." Dean replied, he was sure it was the truth.

Cas shivered, a full-body shiver that Dean could feel throughout his body.

"O-oh." Cas replied, his voice blowing away in the wind. The cart tipped back and Cas closed up again. His body got small and his eyes squeezed shut. Dean figured the poor boy needed a distraction. He ignored how the Ferris Wheel creaked with each turn, and gently slid his lips against Cas's in a smooth caress.

* * *

Cas was in a window. His chest and arms were inside the room, his legs hanging out into the open air. From what Dean could tell, they were three stories up.

"What the h-"

"Listen, I'm genetically modified and on the run and you will let me in your house." Cas hissed as he pushed past Dean and crawled the rest of the way through an open window.

"O-okay."Dean stepped back, watching as Cas scanned the room from the floor. He didn't seem too concerned with Dean at the moment. His eyes locked on a fluffy dog that was sleeping under the table.

"What is your stance with that creature?" Cas asked.

"Uh, owner? He's a pet?" Dean watched as Cas crept towards the chocolate lab, sliding under a chair like he had no bones.

"It means no harm?" Cas stared at it, lowering himself to eye-level with the hound. The dog opened his eyes. The two watched each other for a minute, in silence, until the dog licked his nose and turned away. Cas looked back at him, "It likes the taller human better."

"Sam?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Naturally." Cas crawled back out from under the table and sniffed the air, his eyes darting around the room.

Dean scratched his neck, "When you say 'genetically modified', you mean…?"

Cas looked bored with the question, "What I said. Genetically modified. Superior to you in every form."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Come here, enhanced boy." Dean gestured vaguely. Slowly, Cas crawled up to him, his eyes widening as he steps up completely.

"You wish to kiss me!" Cas says, shocked.

Dean shrugged, no point in denying it now. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Cas stuck up his nose, sounding like a America's Next Top Model girl during the talent section; "I have a vague sense of all thoughts from conscious beings."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's the dog thinking?"  
"He wishes you didn't name him 'Homo'." Cas said after glancing at the dog for half a second.

"Homo?" Dean asked, the dog looked up, albeit reluctantly. Saying it like a challenge, he said, "Why'd I name my dog 'Homo'?"

Cas squinted but confidently replied, "As a coming out joke, you're brother Steven suggested it. So whenever the animal does something you don't agree with, you could say 'No Homo'!"

Dean waited a second and then said, "My brother's name is Sam."

Cas's eyebrow twitched, "I said vague."

Smirking in amusement, Dean said, "I'll let you stay here and I won't tell the cops if you let me kiss y-."

"Deal."

Cas slammed his lips into Dean's so quickly, Dean almost blinked and missed it.

* * *

There was a camera in Dean's face with an obnoxious archangel behind it. Dean looked to Cas, who looked beat red and annoyed.

"Gabriel, I really don't think this is a good idea." Cas said, crossing his arms.

"Shh, Cassie, daddy knows best. Well, he doesn't, but I do." Gabe replied, "So, you're the teacher, you're the student. Y'all gon fuck. Ready? Go."

Gabe turned the camera towards them. Dean rolled his eyes and immediately pulled Cas into a kiss, ignoring Gabe's catcalling as he faded from this world and into the next.

* * *

They're running- they're running through the streets, hearts pounding, lungs gasping, muscles pushing them farther, faster. Their footsteps echo in the dark and, shit, Dean can hear sirens.

Cas shoulders Dean suddenly, causing him to stumble into an empty allway. The angel throws Dean against the wall and slides close against him; chest pressed against chest, a leg sliding between Dean's.

"The fuck?" Dean hisses as one of Cas's hands buries itself in his hair and the other firmly holds his hip against the brick wall behind him.

"Shh, Dean…" The former angel whispers against the hunter's jaw. "Public displays of affection deter eye contact."

And like that, with police officers running past their hiding place, Cas pressed his lips against Dean's and they were making out in a dirty alleyway. Dean honestly couldn't complain.

* * *

"Hey, nerd," a teasing voice called softly. Dean looked up from the book he was reading, his glasses sliding down his nose as he did so. He smiled as he saw Cas, wearing a letterman's jacket and grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hey, jock." Dean replied, marking the page in his book with a scrap of paper. Cas sat down next to him, smelling of musk, dirt, and a bit of sweat. "How was practice?"

"Brutal." Cas replied, rolling his eyes, "Coach says if I don't stop dropping the ball I'm gonna lose my scholarship."

Dean tilted his head, frowning slightly, "Uh, so don't drop the ball?"

Cas snorted, "Man, you really are a genius, aren't you?"

"I try." Dean shrugged, nudging him with his shoulder.

"I gotta go, but, you'll be at tomorrow's game, right?" A blush started creeping up Cas's neck and he coughed into his fist, "If you want, I mean."

A smile spread across Dean's face as he imagined seeing Cas play football. "Yeah, of course."

"Cool." Cas smiled and pressed a quick peck to Dean's lips.

* * *

Dean was at a bar. But, for once, he wasn't touching any alcohol. Instead, his fingers danced along the black and white keys of the grand piano sitting in the corner. He can't even remember the last bar he went to that had a piano, but whatever. Apparently in this world he can play like a bitch, because the music his fingers made was beautiful.

Once he finished the song, a few people at the tables and booths clapped. Dean grinned and started getting ready for the next song. Just when he was about to play, a voice spoke from behind him.

"I really love your music."

Dean knew who it was before he turned around. It was getting predictable by now. He smiled charmingly as he turned to see a short Castiel wearing a Kansas City Chiefs jersey and holding a beer.

"Thanks." Dean said and then gestured to the jersey, "You have good taste."

"Oh, um, thank you." Cas blushed, "I'll be honest, my friend told me to wear this. Sports memorabilia makes people more approachable."

Dean shrugged, "A bit."

"Um, may I sit?" He gestured to the rest of the piano bench, open and ready for the angel butts to claim it.

"Of course." Dean scooted over a bit so Cas could sit next to him.

He sat in silence for a while, simply listening to Dean play smooth melodies. His thigh was pressed against Dean's and their arms brushed every time Dean had to hit a lower note.

When Dean looked up next, the bar was empty except for a tired bartender. Cas was smiling sleepily at Dean, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Closing up in ten, boys." The bartender called out. Dean nodded, shooting him a friendly smile.

Cas blinked, trying to hold back a yawn. "Thank you for letting me sit with you. I rather enjoyed it."

"No problem, Cas." Dean replied, leaning forward and kissing Cas while one hand slid up and down the piano keys, making a somewhat sweet ambiance.

* * *

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Cas whispered, his breath making small clouds in the cold winter air. He was wearing his trenchcoat, his skin tingling with excited grace.

Dean smiled, cupping Cas's jaw in both hands, "I was thinking the same thing."

It was so easy to fall into the role this story provided him. He could imagine where this was going, where they had been. It was an autumn night, crickets and cicadas were competing for Dean's attention, but both were losing to Cas.

The angel's lips quirked, "Maybe. I believe I've waited far longer, though. I had to wait for humanity to be born."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and slid a hand down to rest on Cas's waist. "Not my fault my race decided to take its sweet time."

"Mmm." Cas hummed in agreement, his eyes sliding closed, "The hardest part was continuing to wait after I raised you from hell."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, brushing his thumb across Cas's cheek.

"You were so … difficult in the beginning. You didn't know, of course. I didn't tell you." Cas's face hardened slightly, his eyes still closed, he explained, "But watching you go out and sleep with women every night and then come back to the motel room and be angry at me for something… It wasn't ideal."

Dean blinked hard, his own memories providing countless times he had done that very thing to the real Cas. His grip on the angel's waist tightened, to the extent that it would hurt a human.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean mumbled. He had the distinct feeling he was a broken record lately. Why did he always fuck stuff up, even in fictional worlds?

"Don't be. I didn't mind waiting." Cas said and he surprised Dean by kissing him first. Dean had mostly been the one to initiate the kisses in his little journey. But this one was completely controlled by Cas. Dean could feel his love, his heartache, his forgiveness, his trust, on his lips before it all faded away.

* * *

Steam fades up into Dean's face as he reaches down into the dishwasher to grab a cup. Cas reaches at the same time and their hands touch. Dean looks up at the other man, their faces inches apart. The heat around them feels like more than just freshly-cleaned dishes now. Dean blushes as Cas smiles fondly at him. It's late in the afternoon, dinner dishes are waiting to be loaded as they stare at each other, distracted from their daily chores.

Nothing is said, but nothing needs to be. The silence of the room is perfectly comfortable. And it's not really silent, nothing ever is. Earlier Cas had cracked open the window and the late autumn breeze was cooling the room. The sound of colorful leaves rustling in the trees was their soundtrack as they got back to work. Once the washer was reloaded and running, Dean was drying his hands on a dishtowel. Strong hands held his hips, a warm body pressed up against him.

"Thank you for dinner, darling. It was lovely." Cas murmured in his ear.

Dean found himself blushing again, he wasn't used to all this unrestrained affection. He let himself soak it in, his body pressing back into Cas's embrace, his head resting on his shoulder.

"'Course. Glad you liked it." Dean hummed in response.

Cas's smile was one of the most precious things Dean has ever seen. He slowly turned himself around in Cas's arms so his back was pressed against the counter.

"I love everything you make." Cas replied, his hands finding Dean's. They interlaced their fingers and smiled at each other. "Far better than I can do."

"Nah, you just need practice." Dean replied, brushing a hand through Cas's hair. He tilted into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily. Dean wanted nothing more than to freeze in this moment forever; to always have Cas's soft hair in his hands, his face at peace, his lips curled in a loving smile. Dean realized that this was his definition of beauty.

"I'd rather have you cook all my meals." Cas said with a wink. "It's why I married you."

Dean bit his lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. "I knew you only wanted me for my cooking."

Dean jumped as Cas's hand slid around to his ass. "You have a nice butt, too."

"Bakery and butts." Dean grinned, "That's all you need, huh?"

Cas leaned forward, pressing his entire chest against Dean's, "Only if it's yours."

They kissed to the sound of the dishwasher running and the leaves flying. To the sun sinking and the moon rising. They kissed to the taste of dinner and the promise of dessert. They kissed because they could and because nothing in the world felt better.

* * *

Cas was blushing, head to toe, deep red blush. Dean grinned as he watched him stumble over his words and shift in his seat.

"You alright there, man?" Dean asked. He looked dashing, they both did, really. Custom made suits that practically glowed in the soft candlelight.

"Y-yeah, of course. I'm just, uh," Cas cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. He took a deep breath and started out slowly, "Dean, we've been together for a few years now."

Dean's smile slowly fell away, his friend looked so distressed, there was no way this could end well.

"And I was thinking, we aren't getting any younger..." Cas trailed off and started again, "We both have huge dreams in our lives, things we want more than anything, and I… I think it's time we chase those dreams."  
Dean looked away, his throat tight. This was a break up speech. He could tell. Next Cas was going to say 'It's not you, it's me' and 'we can still be friends'. Dean didn't want to hear it. He was about to get up, but Cas plowed through, licking his lips nervously.

"My biggest dream is to be with you." Cas said, sliding out of his chair. "Always, and forever." Dean gasped as his friend pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, kneeling down on one knee. "Dean Winchester, would you make my dream come true by marrying me?"

Shock, was the first thing that plowed through Dean like a runaway car. He stared at the ring, a smooth band of gold that had 'I'd rather have you' carved into it in fine cursive. Everyone was staring, the restaurant was silent except for the sound of Dean's beating heart.

"Are … are you for real?" Dean asked, his voice scratchy with emotion.

Cas cleared his throat, hesitation and fear flickering in his eyes, "Of course, I thought that-"

"God, yes, Cas, yes!" Dean gushed, standing up at the same time as Cas did. The rest of the people at the restaurant cheered as Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace. Cas's hands soothingly rubbed his back, his chin tucked into the crevice of Dean's neck.

"Dean, darling, you're shaking." Cas whispered. He was; his body was vibrating in a mix of giddy emotions swirling into one big explosion of energy. His hands couldn't still, his breath was a shudder, and his entire body tingled in delight. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, Cas, I'm perfect." Dean replied, his eyes misting a bit as he pecked Cas on the cheek. He didn't want to leave yet, so he took a step back and observed his new fiance. "God, Cas, you're gorgeous. Look at you… And you're all mine now."

Cas blushed and smiled shyly, "I've always been yours, Dean. Even before we got together."

Dean watched as Cas gently caressed Dean's hand and brought the wedding band up to his finger. His breath hitched as the angel slid the ring on. They admired the way the band shone in the low light, how the cursive swirled around Dean's finger.

I'd rather have you.

"Why'd you pick this…?" Dean asked, thumbing the inscription idly.

"You said that to me one day. I'm not sure if you even remember. But once you said it, I knew I was more than a little smitten." Cas brought Dean's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. The intimacy of the action made heat rise in Dean's cheeks. But in a good way. "I knew, in that moment, that I loved you more than anything in the world."

"God, I love you." Dean mumbled as he swooped in and gave Cas the most passionate kiss he could muster.

* * *

Dean was on a horse, looking down at Cas, who was wearing the most tattered rags Dean has ever seen. The other man's eyes were glowing bright blue, a murderous look on his face.

"I suggest you tell me the year and place within the next four seconds." Cas said.

Dean's eyes flew wide, he had no fucking clue where he was, he spouted out the first thing that came to mind, "2009, Texas."

Satisfied, Cas nodded, his glowing gaze shifting to the desert around them, "This is Earth, correct?"  
"Yeah."

"And you are?" Cas looked him up and down, squinting at the horse before drawing his gaze back up to Dean's face.

Dean swallowed, "Uh, Dean. Dean Winchester."

Cas immediately jumped back, eyes wide. He spoke, just loud enough for himself to hear, "No, it can't be..."

"Uh-"

"Dean?"

"Yes."  
"You're Sam's brother, correct?" Cas seemed hesitant, but excited nonetheless. "I know him, I-I have him. He's in my ship."

Dean frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, he has been a wonderful companion. I can return him to you now." Cas stated, pleased with himself. "He was exactly what the future needed."

"Y'all're gonna have to explain yourself." Dean said, surprising himself by the southern drawl that escaped his lips. Cas jumped and Dean gasped as the other man started to float in mid-air. The angel floated so he and Dean were at eye-level, half his body was hovering over the horse; who was just as freaked out as Dean.

Cas touched him, fingers brushing over Dean's forehead, "You don't remember me? When you were young. Just a small boy with big dreams. I took Sam off your hands. I thought you were dead. Sam was so devastated."

Dean swat him away, "Yeah, well, I'm not. And I'd like to see Sam."

It's not that he didn't trust Cas. He did. Well, his Cas, at least. But this wasn't his Cas. This was a strange, magical futuristic Cas. Who knew what kind of morals or intentions this Cas had. And the thought made him feel sick. He hated having these doubts about someone he would normally hand his life to.

"Of course, allow me." Cas said, and then he kissed Dean. Full, on the mouth, no hesitation or shame, kissed Dean. The hunter only had time to wonder what the fuck was going on before the world disappeared. He figured he'd never get the answers he wanted or needed.

* * *

Cas recoiled from him, his eyes burning with fire. "No, Dean, I will not wait!"

"What?" Dean stumbled back. Oh, great. They were fighting.

"Sam, Jo, Charlie, Gabe, everyone!" Cas said, his voice raising with emotion, "They all told me to just wait! 'Wait for him, Cas, he'll come around, just wait.' Well, how fucking long am I supposed to be waiting, Dean?"

"I… I don't know." Dean said, his eyes wide. Context. That's the one thing he took for granted in the real world. Some fucking context.

Cas ran his fingers through his hair multiple times, pushing out breaths like he was rejecting air itself, "I just want to be done waiting, Dean. So, tell me, just tell me. Do I even have a chance with you?"

Dean relaxed, "Oh. Yeah, of course."

"When do I get to take that chance?" Cas said, his voice raw. His arms crossed over his chest protectively. "When will you accept me?"

The hunter stepped forward and pressed his hands against Cas's shoulders, "I'll always accept you. You don't have to wait on me, because you already have me. I love you, Cas."

"Finally." Cas whispered as he engulfed Dean's lips with his own.

* * *

"If you kiss under the angel, and her wings flap, that means your soulmates." Cas said, his hands clasped around Dean's. Dean looked up at the large bronze statue. It's wings spread out across the sky, open and inviting.

"You know it's a statue, right?" Dean asked, grinning at Cas's excited smile. The boy was practically bouncing in place.

"Yeah, but it's a part of the legend. She knows your true love. And I bet if we kiss, she'll flap her wings." Cas said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Dean stepped closer to his friend, "Only one way to tell."

Cas smiled through the slow, gentle kiss. As the world started to fade away, Dean could have sworn he heard the distinct sound of wings flapping.

* * *

"Dammit, Dean!" Sam yelled, his face red with fury. Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but that felt like too much effort. His body felt heavy and he slowly sunk down to the ground, yawning as he did so. Sam continued, "This is your fault!"

Dean's fuzzy mind tried to connect the clues, try to figure out what had just happened. All he saw was a broken vase in the middle of the room, a pissed-off Sam and Cas who was holding his head in pain. Up circling around the high ceiling were various lights. Four of them, that darted around randomly, sometimes swooping down low to where they were, sometimes trying to escape through the closed windows. Something happened, Dean decided. That much he was sure about. And, now that he discovered that, it was time for a break. He yawned again and laid down on the ground, scratching his nose and closing his eyes.

"You always do this!" Sam was still screeching, he looked angrier than that time Dean cockblocked him from getting his first kiss. "I told you not to touch it, and you fucking did! Look, now there's the fucking sins flying around in the air and I'm not going to fix it! You're on your own with this one, you stupid prick!"

"Sam." Cas hissed, he was crouched on the ground, his head in his hands, his eyes shut tight. "You have to fight it."

"Shut up, Cas! You always take his side!" Sam turned on his friend, looking down at him with fury. "I don't have to do anything! You're not the boss of me!"

Dean turned his head to watch the scene before him with half-lidded eyes. Sam then did something that made a flip switch inside Dean. His brother pulled back his leg, readying himself to kick Cas square in the chest. In the blink of an eye, Dean was up and across the floor, shielding his friend from his brother's attack. As the impact of Sam's boot knocked the wind out of him, Dean thought he saw a grey spirit escape out of his lips and float up to the ceiling.

"What the shit, Dean?!" Sam hissed, somehow only more mad.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean gasped, clutching his stomach. At least now he felt more like himself. He ignored Sam and focused on breathing. Once he finally got his breath back he turned to Cas, who was making small whimpering noises, "Cas?"

Concern flooded Dean's senses as he knelt by his friend. Sam lost interest and started kicking barrels of hay and throwing around dirt, screaming nonsense. Cas opened his eyes for the first time and Dean gasped when he saw them flickering between their normal blue, their angel white and a strange pink color.

"I-I can't fight him, Dean. He's too strong." Cas whispered, his eyes watering slightly. "He's gonna-"

Cas groaned, closing his eyes again. His fingernails dug into his hair furiously, and he let out a pained shout.

"CAS!?" Dean was holding him now, his hands shaking as he tried to help his friend through this. Then, like a flash of lightning, it was over. Cas's body relaxed and his screams stopped. Dean pulled himself even closer to his friend, one arm around his friend's shoulders, supporting him, the other pressed to his chest. With a soft breath, Cas's eyes fluttered open. He looked perfectly fine to Dean, and the hunter let out a sigh of relief. A sly smile spread across Cas's lips and Dean tensed.

"Hello, sexy." Cas purred, a hand sliding up Dean's arm. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"C-Cas?" Dean asked, watching the angel's tongue slide across his lower lip.

"The one and only." Cas said, he squeezed Dean's biceps appreciatively, "I'm sure you've seen me up close and personal before, but I think I like this a little bit better."

Dean almost dropped Cas then and there, he had a distinct feeling that he should be running from this. Even after all this time, after all these kisses, Dean still knew he had to fight this. This wasn't right, especially not when a spirit of lust was making Cas feel this way.

"You're cute when you think." Cas purred and pulled Dean so close that their noses touched, "But I want to take you so far, you forget how."

Dean was pulled down to the ground with lips attacking his and hand hungrily running up and down his back. He could still hear Sam shouting and occasionally he could see another spirit fly past them, but eventually, it all faded away.

* * *

"I need you to look a little more to the left." Cas was saying, his face hidden behind a camera.

It took Dean a moment to realize he was talking to him. There was only Dean and Cas in the room together. Dean was splayed out on some fancy desk, in a suit and tie. His hair is slicked back and the light was falling on him perfectly. "Dean, to the left, please."

The hunter did as he was told, looking to the left, he held his breath as Cas took his picture. He felt so awkward as the camera flashed and he forced himself not to blink. Cas huffed as he looked at the picture.

"You look so stiff. What's wrong with you today?" Cas grumbled as he set up for his next shot.

Dean licked his lips, "Sorry, man. Just kinda out of it, I guess."

"Out of it I can deal with. I can make distant look sexy. You just look … constipated." Cas said, scrunching up his nose.

A pang of hurt slashed through his heart, but Dean managed to smile as he said, "What do I have to do to look sexy to you?"

Cas cleared his throat and looked away, "It doesn't matter if you look sexy to me, just look sexy for the camera."

"Maybe I just need to get in the mood." Dean suggested as he got to his feet. Cas glared at him, furiously due to how he ruined the shot. But Dean didn't really care because that glare disappeared within seconds once Cas realized Dean was reaching out to him.

"Dean?"  
"What would be the best way to get sexy?" Dean asked as he brushed his hand through Cas's hair. It was so incredibly soft, there's no way that would be possible on a real person. This had to be a fictional story detail that could never be realistically reproduced.

Cas looked away, "I don't know, Dean. You're the model. Just look good for the camera, please. I have a deadline."

"You can't expect me to feel loose when you're so stiff. It's bringing me down." Dean complained. "Crack a smile for a bit. Just relax."

Cas sighed, "I don't see how this would make a better picture."

"Trust me." Dean grinned, pulling Cas over to the set. The other man hesitated, but allowed Dean to pull him down to sit upon the desk with him. It took a few minutes, but Dean was able to get Cas to open up and start giggling with him; talking about everything in the world and nothing at all. Cas asked him how scientists "didn't realize that using frog DNA could result in the dinosaurs having frog-like attributes, such as changing sex?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed, purely because of the complete serious confusion this Cas had to the plot of Jurassic Park. Cas's eyes widened as Dean laughed and suddenly there were the flashing lights and the distinct clicking of a camera. Once Dean calmed down, Cas was smiling down at the pictures he just took.

"You were right, Dean. This is much better than the original shots." Cas said, not looking up. "Thank you."

"Any time, Cas." Dean replied, pulling the photographer closer and taking the camera from his hands. He turned it around and kissed Cas, taking a selfie as he heard Cas's breath hitch.

* * *

The soft glow of firelight was the only thing illuminating the room. There was the distant sound of the harsh wind howling outside, but in here, in this moment, Dean was peacefully warm. He and Cas were nestled on the couch together. Dean rest his head on Cas's bare chest, humming happily.

"Dean, wait." Cas said slowly, he was laying under Dean, he pushed himself up to his shoulders, a hand on Dean's chest. "Are you sure you want to…?"

Dean gently massaged Cas's neck. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Cas sighed out his nose, his eyes trailing over to the other side of the room. Dean followed his gaze and saw the wheelchair waiting next to the couch. He could hear CAs's voice, a bit far-off, as he said, "It's one thing to flirt with a guy in a wheelchair, watch hallmark movies and fall asleep together, but…"

Dean looked back at him, his face

"Come on, Cas." Dean hummed, his hands brushing up and down Cas's chest, "Did I fall in love with you because of your god-like athletic legs?"

"No?" Cas asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"No." Dean confirmed, settling himself down comfortably. He traced a finger up and down Cas's collarbone. "Baby, I love you for who you are. I wanna do this because I wanna make you feel good. Not because you're sexy - although you are."

Cas snorted, turning his head away in embarrassment. Dean pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"If you're not ready, we'll stop - just say the word and I'll find another movie to put in." Dean said, shrugging lazily, "Otherwise, I'd like to fuck you."

Cas smiled a soft smile that Dean wished he could take a picture of. The smaller man's hand rested at the back of Dean's neck. Dean could feel the warmth seeping into his skin. Dean sighed happily, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment. But then the hand was pressing down against Dean's neck, guiding him closer. Before Dean could stop him - he doesn't want leave - Cas was kissing him.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean yelled, using his arm to brace against Cas's wrist, keeping the knife from cutting him. "What the fuck!? Why are you trying to kill me!?"

"Because you're not him!" Cas growled, eyes empty with a soulless glare.

Dean stumbled slightly, weaker than Cas, "What!?"

"I've been through a thousand incarnations of you, a thousand Deans, but you're not my Dean! You never are!" Tears were starting to form in Cas's eyes. He furiously swung at Dean again, the hunter only able to just duck out of the way.

Even with such little context, Dean knew immediately he could relate. So many Cas-es he's met. So many different men in trenchcoats with beautiful blue eyes and gravelly voices. So many angels that should be his angel, but aren't.

Cas lunged at him and Dean grabbed his arm, using the momentum to throw Cas over his shoulder, but the angel somehow hooked his leg around Dean's neck and pulled him to the ground with him. They wrestled on the floor for a bit, Cas pinning his wrists down. In the mayam, the angel lost his knife. So he had to finish the job the hard way. Cas released Dean's wrists in order to grab his throat and squeeze. Dean had to thank his father for teaching him how to get out of a choke hold. He used one arm to slam into Cas's elbow, making the other man off balance. Dean was able to duck under his arm and escape from his grasp. Cas had landed on the floor face-down. He turned and practically snarled at Dean.

"Don't make this difficult, you brat." Cas hissed, "Just let me kill you."

Dean was panting, keeping his hands up and ready in case Cas lunged at him, "How do you know I'm not like your Dean? You don't even know me!"

Cas sat up, hanging his head, "Because I've met so many others. And you're never the same. You're never like the original."

"You didn't even give me a chance! You just attacked me!" Dean argued, "What if I'm really awesome?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't understand. I've been disappointed too many times by the likes of you to ever hope to see him again."

Dean frowned in confusion, "I thought I was him?"

"Precisely, and yet, you're not him at all." Cas crossed his arms, looking more like a grumpy toddler than a furious murderer.

The hunter threw his hands in the air, "You don't make any sense! How can I be him and not be him at the same time?"

With a sigh, Cas ran a hand through his hair, his shoulders deflating as the air escaped his lungs. "It's never completely accurate. Sometimes there are correct features, but never is it exactly the same. This time you're too… violent."

"You attacked me!?"

"Irrelevant." Cas muttered, continuing on, "My Dean died centuries ago. I've been killing you in hopes that he'll come back to me. But it's never the same. He's never going to return to me. I'm going to be stuck with you forever."

Dean sat down next to him, realizing the fight was mostly over and now it was time for a chick-flick moment. He'd almost rather be back in that choke hold. With a huff out his nose, he started, "Look… I know I'm not perfect, and I'll tell you now, I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but if you're willing to kill reincarnations of your, uh, lover or whatever, instead of learning to love the new version of him… then I think you have something to learn about love."

Cas turned to look at him, his head resting on his arms, which were braced on his knees. He looks so small like this, so scared and confused and alone. Dean wonders how many times Cas's killed someone just because they didn't fit his ideal image.

"Love isn't about perfection, it's about learning to adore the imperfections. It's about finding your grumpiness in the mornings cute. It's about loving when you don't understand a pop culture reference. It's about getting indescribably worried when you disobey my orders during a hunt and almost get killed. God, Cas, love is what I feel every time I look at you, and clearly you don't feel that too, because otherwise you'd never kill me."

Dean may have gotten a little carried away. As his words replayed in his head, he realized just how much they were true. With a burning face, he glanced at Cas, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"That's it. I found you." Cas whispered, "You're the one. You're my Dean."

"What?" Dean asked, slightly confused now.

"That's all I wanted from your other forms - someone who loves me. But they never do. You, Dean, you love me, I can tell. God has answered my prayers and he has sent you to me!" Cas pulled Dean into a hug, his body shaking trembling as Dean returned the embrace.

Dean still thought it was a little weird that Cas's first thought when he was rejected was to murder the reincarnation of his dead lover, but, whatever. It's not his world.

And with that thought, he tipped Cas's chin up and kissed the other man away.

* * *

Dean looked down at himself, a snazzy custom-made suit showed off his body in the best of ways. He was in the barn where he first met Cas. The sigils Bobby painted were still on the walls; flickering in the soft candle light.

Sam was standing in front of him, also dressed up. A wide smile was on his face, and he couldn't seem to hide it no matter how hard he tried. It was infectious, and Dean found himself smiling along.

The door to the barn opened and Dean turned around. The first thing he noticed was the few friends they had that were still alive were all seated there, as well as various angles - some of which, Dean didn't recognize - turning to look back at the doors. Dean's gaze followed them to see Castiel walking down the aisle in between the seats. He was wearing a white suit and his stupid blue tie that was still crooked. Dean snorted. And once Cas stopped before him, a shy smile on his lips, the realization of what this was hit Dean like a truck.

Sam smiled as he said warmly, "Friends, family, dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in this shitty barn to join together this man and angel in Holy Matrimony."

"Son of a bitch." Dean whispered, his breath leaving his chest. His hands grew shaky and his mouth went dry. He was about to marry Cas. Holy shit. Dean kept glancing out of the corner of his eye to Cas, just to keep checking this was real. There was a sharp pain in his chest as he realized, no, it's not. And it never will be. This is Dean's only chance to have what he wants. With that in mind, Dean absorbed all of what Sam was saying.

"Do you, Castiel, Angel of Thursday, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Sam asked.

"I don't believe death will be an issue with us, Sam." Cas said, a slight frown on his lips. The human side of the crowd giggled and whispered to each other, while the angel side shared Cas's confusion.

Sam smiled, and said fondly, "Just say 'I do', Cas."

"I do." Cas replied, although the line between his eyebrows didn't relax any until he lifted Dean's hand and slid a golden ring onto his finger. Sam turned to Dean and said the same thing to him.

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel, Angel of Thursday, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Smiling like he hasn't done in years, Dean replied with a faint blush, "I do."

His hands were sweating like a bitch when he put Cas's ring on him, but the angel didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Then by the power vested in me by Chuck, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the angel." Sam said, stepping back.

Cas was holding his hand, he looked so beautiful, so happy. He tilted his head up to initiate the kiss, but Dean stepped back.

"Wait." He whispered gruffly.

"Dean?" Cas asked, confusion and pain warring in his eyes.

Dean looked out at the small crowd watching them. He saw Jody and her girls, Garth, Kevin's mom, and a few hunters. He wondered if he'd ever have the possibility to do this before them in his real life. He wondered if it would ever be with Cas, or if he'd have to settle for someone else. Dean's eyes flicked to Sam, who had been so proud of his brother for finally being happy. His younger brother was sizing Dean up subtly, trying to see what the fuck Dean was doing. He turned back to Cas, holding his husband's - ohholyfuckingshit - hand, brushing his fingers over his knuckles.

"Sorry, just wanted to remember this moment forever." Dean said, smiling as Cas relaxed. The kiss they shared in front of their loved ones was quite possibly the best kiss Dean has ever had. It was soft, loving, and full of promise.

* * *

Dean was back in that snazzy lounge. The couch was even better the second time. He sunk into it, leaning his head back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His mind replayed that last world, over and over, memorizing every detail.

Charlie's voice made him open his eyes to see the girl's face upside down as she stood behind the couch, smiling at him. "Heya, bucko! Doing pretty good so far. Know what number you're at?"

"Gotta be at least twelve." Dean replied dryly.

"Close! You just did number ninety-eight. Ninety-nine is next, then a hundred, and then you can go home!" Charlie cheered.

Dean blinked, he didn't realize he was this close. Holy shit. He was almost free of this confusion fanfic torture.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Dean said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Charlie winked at him and the world turned to black.

* * *

When Dean blinked and came to, they were in a crappy motel room. Sam looked fine, but Cas was a little worse for wear. Sam was shaking his head, as he helped Cas sit down on the motel bed.

The younger Winchester said, "How you feeling, Cas?"

"I would much rather prefer to be alone while this curse works itself out." Cas replied without blinking.

Dean's shoulders tensed, "Curse?! No, you're staying here where I can watch you, got it?"

"I understand you find the need to take care of those who are ill but I assure you, Dean, I'd much rather not be in your presence at the moment." Cas snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack.

Damn, didn't that hurt like a bitch. "Why not?"  
Cas threw a hand up to cover his mouth, his words muffled under his palm.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam shot him a warning glare.

Cas's other hand gripped his wrist and tried to pull his fingers away from his jaw. It succeeded, and both his hands fell into his lap, clasped to his knees in a death-like grip. "I do not wish to tell you certain truths, Dean."

Hurt, Dean was about to ask another question, but Sam held up his hand, stopping the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I think Cas is right. While he's under the influence of the truth curse, we shouldn't ask him any more questions." Sam said. "If he doesn't want to tell us anything, we're not going to use the curse to make him. Right, Dean?"

Dean was definitely not pouting as he said, "Yeah, right, fine."

There was two seconds of silence, where Sam relaxed and stepped away from Cas. Dean couldn't help himself, curiosity and stubbornness won out over respect for privacy.

"What don't you want me to know?" Dean blurted.

"DEAN!?" Sam shouted, furious.

"It's not like any of this is real! I just wanna know!" Dean defended himself.

With the reddest face Dean has ever seen, Cas's mouth started moving on it's own accord. "I don't want you to know how much I love you. How I would give anything just to keep you happy, including my Grace. How I did give everything to you to make you happy. And I'd do it over and over again if it meant I could see your smile just one more time. I don't want you to know that I have strange fantasies about you. Sam said it was normal."

Dean shot a glare at Sam, who blushed and moved to the other side of the room. He ran his hands through his long hair and muttered about dysfunctional couples and his own bad luck.

"I imagine everything with you, Dean. It's not a good idea if it doesn't involve you. I find myself thinking of… courting you. The human way. Of holding your hand and watching various movies together and being with you. I don't want you to know that when I was learning from the Pizza Man I wanted you to be my Babysitter. I don't want you to know how scared I am right now, because I never thought you would figure it out and I hate that this is how you learn that I love you with all my grace, Dean. Possibly ever since I raised you from perdition."

There was a pause as Cas took a deep breath, by now his hands were hiding his face, "I… I don't want you to know that your rejection would destroy me in ways an angel has not yet experienced."

Dean slowly pulled Cas's hands away from his face, "Cas… I want you to know that everything you just said…"

Cas couldn't look him in the eye, his stomach was rolling over and over like he was falling down hill and there was no one who was going to catch him at the bottom.

"I feel the same way about you."

Dean ignored Sam's grumble of "about friggin' time" and kissed his angel.

* * *

This was it. The last world and then the could go home. The last Cas and then he could see his Cas again. This stupid prank Gabe pulled on him would finally be over. Just this one last kiss. Dean was so eager to get it over with that as soon as he opened his eyes and he saw Cas and Sam standing before him, he just went for it.

He didn't bother to try to figure out what this world was about or where this story took place or even who Cas is to him. He just fucking grabbed his friend by the trench coat and pulled him into a violent, needy, desperate kiss. He kept kissing this Cas, keeping his eyes closed, but he didn't feel the distinct tingle of the world fading away.

After a few moments, Dean pulled away, his eyes flying open to see Cas staring at him, wide-eyed. His hair a mess and his lips kissed red. With each passing second that Dean didn't go home, his heart started beating faster and faster.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean quickly cut over him.

"D-"

"CHARLIE!"

The ghost appeared next to Sam, who jumped sky-high at her sudden entrance. Dean stepped away from Cas, forcing himself to ignore what just happened, forcing himself to believe that this didn't just happen.

"Yo." Charlie said, smiling innocently.

"Why isn't the world changing?" Dean demanded, stepping up to her threateningly. Not that he could (or would) do anything to hurt her, but he still looked damn frightening.

Charlie tilted her head slightly, thinking, "I don't know what you mean."

"The world! Why isn't it changing!? You said 100! This was 100!" Dean was shouting now, the red in his face more than just anger.

Charlie tapped her chin, counting with one hand, "Did I? I could have sworn I said 99 kisses and then you go home. I don't remember anything about 100…"  
Dean was grinding his teeth, "You tellin' me that this-"

"Is the real Cas and the real Sam in the real bunker." Charlie said slowly, like talking to a child, "You're finally home! Yay!"

Dean tried to lunge at her, but Sam grabbed him by the shoulder, "I'm gonna fucking kill you-"

"Too late, already dead, love ya! Bye bitches!" And then she was gone, disappearing and leaving the room in a still silence.

A typhoon of emotions crashed into Dean's mind: fear and anger were allied with regret and self-loathing in a war against Dean. Each new emotion broke down Dean's walls, his protective mask that he's been wearing ever since he met that fucking angel has shattered and now everyone knows, shit, everyone knows. Envy and disgust were rounding up reinforcements to deliver the final blow when there was a hand on his shoulder, warm and firm.

Dean, against his better judgement, looked over to see Cas standing there, his face was still pink, but he seemed to be in a little better control than Dean was at the moment.  
"Dean." Cas said, his voice - god, his voice was perfect, it wasn't too gravelly or too deep or too high - it was exactly how Cas sounds, how Cas is. Cas looked away, down at his shoes, "Um, we should talk about this."

"No." Dean gritted out, "No, we shouldn't."

"I don't understand what just happened" Cas admitted, his eyes pleading with Dean to explain, "but if you don't mind… I'd like to do it again."

Dean turned around completely, his eyes wide and the only thing he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. "What?"

"The act of kissing." Cas stated, "I rather enjoyed it. Could we continue?"

Dean wanted to say yes. Every voice in his head was yelling at him to say yes and swoop Cas into a glorious kiss of profound love and destiny and chick-flick crap. But he couldn't. Not if it didn't mean anything.

"No, Cas. You're only supposed to kiss someone you love." Dean said with a sigh, unable to look at his friend.

"I do love you." Cas replied instantly. "Very much so."

"But not like that!" Dean insisted. He wanted to cry, he was so frustrated. Cas was never supposed to know, and he's not an idiot, he's going to figure it out in the next two seconds that Dean is in love with him and he's going to run away from him because it's sick and wrong and-

"I believe my love for you is far more than platonic, if that's what you're implying, Dean." Cas retorted, a slight annoyance in his tone, "Now shut up and kiss me."  
What Cas was saying bounced around in Dean's head, clearing away all the anger and pain. He looked into his friend's eyes and finally saw what he hasn't been saying for all these years. He wanted to kiss him so fucking bad.

So he did.

And again.

And again.

And again and again and again and again.

Dean figured, he's already kissed him a hundred times, what harm could a few hundred more do?


	3. Bonus

Sam jumped up, Dean was gone. He turned to Cas, who was close to panicking and said, "Where'd he go?"

"I-I don't know, he was here and then he just-"

Before either of them could react, Dean was back. As soon as he returned, he pulled Cas into a disgustingly passionate kiss and Sam found himself unable to look away. And then Dean stopped, completely frozen for a second, as he released Cas and stepped back.

Then Charlie was there, and Dean and her were about to fight. But then she left. And now Dean and Cas are kissing again.

Sam's head hurt like a bitch and he was so incredibly confused but, fuck, at least there wasn't any more UST in this stupid place.


	4. The prompts

Thank you for reading 100 Fics for Fortune! Someone requested that I supply all the prompts used for this fic, and here they are. Feel free to write about these, and if you do, send me a link! I'd love to read them!

Prompts with the asterisks **, I plan on writing a fic for. So, if I ever stop being lazy, expect those in the future. And ones that have a squiggle ~, are based off of a tumblr post.

Much love! ~ esompthin

1\. New York + Landlord!Cas

2\. Cop!Cas + stuck in a rainstorm

3\. High school AU + Tutor!Cas

4\. Reversed!AU (Hunter!Cas and Gabe, Angel!Dean and Sam) **

5\. We're in a famous band

6\. Abusive relationship **

7\. Demon!Cas **

8\. Human!AU + Jimmy and Cas are twins

9\. Blind!Dean **

10\. Female!AU

11\. Medieval!AU

12\. Human!AU + Pride **

13\. Help!AU **

14\. Dean teaches Cas how to shoot ~

15\. You're a famous actor and I'm just starting out and holy shit this is so cool ~

16\. "No one cares that I'm broken, Dean." ~

17\. The End **

18\. Cheating on Lisa + Fake boyfriend **

19\. The Little Mermaid!AU **

20\. Musical!AU **

21\. Insomniac and Narcoleptic + roommates!AU **

22\. Love confessions while someone's dying in your arms trope **

23\. This one was going to be about Ace!Cas but I got distracted by Mary, so… **

24\. Deaf!Dean **

25\. Masks!AU **

26\. Hogwarts!AU + Magic tattoos **

27\. Threesome!AU

28\. Bookstore!AU

29\. Baker!Cas

30\. Waiter!Cas **

31\. We live together, but we're not together and maybe I kind of want to be together? **

32\. Ten Inch Hero!AU **

33\. "I can't afford to crash." (inspired by the lyrics from "Drops of Grace" by tumblr user landofrunawayangels) **

34\. Twister! :D

35\. Sinner!AU ** ~

36\. Hunger Games!AU

37\. Bartender!Dean + Jealous!Cas

38\. Casually **

39\. Gym rats!AU

40\. This one was based off a vine where a guy kept showing up to his girlfriend's work and giving her coffee. It's really cute. **

41\. Pet Store!AU

42\. Human!Impala

43\. Babysitter!Cas + Age difference

44\. Scared of Thunder!Cas

45\. Poweroutage

46\. Flowershop!AU

47\. Can you teach me how to dance, please?

48\. Seven minutes in heaven

49\. "Can I stay here? My roommate kicked me out."

50\. Sam please explain to me what love is because angels don't do it

51\. Mistletoe

52\. Kidfic

53\. Cas could totally give Dean an orgasm with just the blink of an eye ~

54\. Another love confession while Dean's dying

55\. Vampire!Cas + Werewolf!Dean **

56\. Teach me how to speak Enochian, Cas!

57\. "Hey, I'm naked and standing in the hall and can you please let me in, I swear I'll explain everything."

58\. Baths **

59\. Bully!Dean + Victim!Cas

60\. "Will you teach me how to have sex, please?" **

61\. Let's all just share one fucking bed! Why not!?

62\. Doctor!Dean and River Song!Cas (reversed timelines)

63\. Rich!Dean + Butler!Cas

64\. Neighbors!AU + "Somehow we always leave our apartments at the same time, isn't that odd? + scared of thunder!Cas (I just really like scared of thunder!Cas, okay?)

65\. Cupids!AU **

66\. Incubus!Cas

67\. Kissing booth

68\. Kidfic + Halloween

69\. Stuck in an elevator (in Hindsight, I should've just done 69 smut right here, but whatever.)

70\. mechanic!Dean

71\. Mpreg!Cas

72\. Amnesia

73\. Avengers + Secret relationship

74\. Shifter!Cas

75\. Guardian of Heaven!Cas and King of Hell!Dean

76\. Domestic With Kids

77\. Words!Soulmates!AU

78\. Based off of the Twenty One Pilots' lyrics "I'd live for you, that's hard to do." from Ride

79\. Accidental kiss

80\. All tied up (and not in the kinky way) (well, maybe)

81\. poetry slam

82\. ferris wheel

83\. "I'm genetically modified and on the run and you will let me in your house." ~

84\. Gabe tries to film a porno

85\. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable" ** (Yay Black Widow!)

86\. Jock!Cas + Nerd!Dean

87\. piano man

88\. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

89\. Domestic! + Chef!Dean

90\. Proposal fic

91\. Cowboy!Dean and Alien!timetraveler!Cas **

92\. "Just wait for him." **

93\. There's an angel statue at my college, and supposedly, when you kiss under her with your partner, if you two are soulmates, her wings will flap

94\. Seven Deadly Sins

95\. photographer!Cas

96\. wheelchair!Cas

97\. reincarnated!soulmates!AU ~

98\. wedding fic

99\. Truth serum

100\. 100 AUs!AU

I didn't do alpha/omega because I don't know enough about the verse to correctly write it. Also, I didn't want to. #sorrynotsorry.

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
